A Hunter's Trials
by grayfox11738
Summary: I'm a Hunter. It's a life I've always known for as long as I can remember. Enhanced and trained to slaughter for mankind against the monsters that lurk in the darkness. I'm a Betrayer. I've turned my back on those I called brother and sister and purged them all. I ran after this. I ran to the New World. Never expected the world I landed in to be that new.
1. The New World

Chapter 1: The New World

* * *

I have always hated deserts more than any other form of ecosystem on this rock. Then again it's not really hated, for most of my better times have been in the sandy lands of deserts topped with mountainous portions here or there. Many a friend and I found ourselves amidst of the sandy dunes of the deserts many time, though those friends happened to be animals or beasts more than humans. Sometimes I'm alone and sometimes I'm not. It all depends on the job. I've have many good memories from my time in the deserts I have been to, but still I do not like the sandy area none the less.

Most people would believe that lands like a swamp or the tundra would be worse but in my book nothing really amounts towards the true treachery of a desert. The searing heat that threatens to drain you of every drop of water in your body. The sand licks away at your exposed skin scrapping it and peeling it away a layer at a time. On top of this it somehow gets everywhere even if you fully cover yourself almost as if it goes through your clothing. The sun's haze creates mirages in the distance that has driven men to insanity in due time. Despite my extreme dislike of deserts and near desperate attempt to stay away, I somehow still found myself awakening in the middle of one. I'm not sure how I got here either. Maybe another long week with me not having any memories of the days gone.

It was simple. My time in Spain and the old world was over and done with. I fulfilled my role and stopped the goddess who held my life and my leash. I was there to stop the end and survived despite my greatest attempt to end it all. I wanted to go to the void and finally rest until the end of time, the end of life, and the end of death. I wanted to stop it all but it seem the gods have further use for me sadly. And so I survived and so I moved on. I moved on to a world that was discovered some 100 years ago across the sea. I remember that moment of time well.

* * *

I yawned as the time and the moments of my life seemed to have pass me. For once in my life I didn't have a purpose. I didn't have anyone to protect anymore. All monsters in the world have been banished from the human world to the underworld or swallowed by the abyss. I have nothing to hunt and no way to travel to the other planes of existence away from this world full of humans. I've heard the saying that you don't know what you are missing until it's gone and I believe I am feeling this here and now.

Dahilia is gone, Rastit is dead, Isabella… she's best left unsaid. My own turned against me and I was forced to fulfil Annulment on my family. I was pushed to assimilate with my master. To become the one and only Hunter in this world. In a world where I'm no longer needed. In a world without monsters or even men that wear the faces of monsters. I'm left with only my life but nothing else but my code to keep me moving forward.

I sighed and climbed back up to my feet from my chair. So far I've taken a moment to rest my mind for a bit before taking the next step. Of what I'm stepping into I can only guess but who knows. Maybe in the new world, the colonies across the sea, I can find new beasts to hunt and some manner of purpose outside of a pale existence like I have now. An existence with only light and shadow incarnate to keep me company.

I'm alone

"Oy! Hunter are you ready!" I heard a call from behind me and heard the click of heavy footsteps on the wooden deck of the ship. I turned my head back a bit but couldn't physically see the man walking up behind me. I could see his soul and nearly taste it the closer he got to me. "We be ready to sail once more." The captain named Morgana walked up before me with a smile upon her lips. You don't normally see a woman in charge of anything let alone a ship but she's the only one I trusted to sail under. I would defend her honor and have a couple times from pirates that decided it was a good idea to board our ship. Of course she wanted to fight back but the last thing the ship needs is holes from cannon fire. I let them board and then I got into battle sleep. I wake up five or so minutes later in the middle of the hull surrounded by bodies with the neck of the captain in my hand. Of course I let the captain live and after we pillage the ship we burn it down with the captain aboard. The captain should go down with his ship.

"Yes," I spoke before climbing up to my feet from the barrel I sat on while in my dark corner. I wiped down my garb of salt and faced the woman that stood at the same height as me. More women are not this tall but she towers over most men her and my age and I'm ancient. "I'll take care of the anchor." I walked past the muscular woman towards the hatch to the top deck.

"Hey Hunter," Morgana called and I stopped with my hand on the knob of the hatch. "Have you thought on my proposition?"

I took a breath and turned my head back towards the woman. This Amazon, this inhuman monster that could pick up a grown man with ease and toss him through the mast and crack it. This is one of the few monsters that I've allowed to live even though I'm the Hunter. All inhuman monsters are not supposed to live and should have their heads detached from their bodies but it's not that simple. I learned that just because you're not human doesn't mean you're a monster. Sometimes humans are the real monsters and it makes me wonder why I persist to keep to my old vows. Why should I keep to them when I'm such a terrible Hunter with free thought? Because without them I'm less than nothing.

"What about it?" I questioned.

The woman crossed her arms under her breast and leaned on one side with a frown on her lips. "It's been almost two years that I've been waiting. When are you going to give it to me?"

"The last thing you need right now is a child, especially from me." I deadpanned. "You know what I am and what might be created when a Hunter and a non-human mend."

"I want you and I want your child Hunter. I'll take the risk."

"The ship needs a captain." I turned the knob and walked through the hatch to the top deck. "And you shouldn't tie yourself to something that doesn't exist." I left the woman in the room and heard a loud crash a moment later from behind me. "Don't break the walls please. They're hard to fix."

"Shut it you shite!" The woman roared at me.

I heard laughter throughout the deck and noticed the crew of the ship all with their eyes on me and smirks on their lips. One man, the Chief mate Artifice, walked up to me and pat me on the back. "Are you okay sir?" I nodded gestured to the mast.

"Let's weigh anchor… and you don't have to call me sir Artifice. I'm the Chief Engineer," I stated my rank. "You out rank me on the captain's ship."

"True," the larger man said with a smile showing through his red scraggly beard. "But we all know who and what you are remember sir?"

That is right. When it comes to any physical problems or distributes between the crew and out enemy I'm the one at the head of the boarding party and in charge of the executions. I'm the one that came up with the common trend of use leaving the captain to fall with his ship. It was me who acquired this ship for us and who freed most of the man that made up its crew. This is a nicely sized frigate with all the armament it needs matched by tenacity of the crew. Former pirates, sailors under the king's navy, slaves on their way to the colonies, and more. Men from all walks of life are on our ship with a woman as our captain. Some of the men on this ship would eat women alive but to save their lives I took care of them via a rope around their chests trailing behind the ship. A bucket of chum later and they learned their lesson once the sharks came.

Many of the men out rank me but they know better than to challenge me or the captain. Most of them are normal humans and can't seem to understand my monsters feats of strength and speed. With the veil rekindled and the other side sealed away most of the fairies and different spirits have left out world. Pure magic is dying and warlocks are becoming a trend. My three little loves are gone as well. Despite this I'm still a remnant of that old world and have my powers. I still use them as well when I have to. The monsters like the lamia walking around here somewhere thought it was a good idea to target a woman that works as a cook and I was forced to take care of it. He transformed and I cut off a bit of his tail and stabbed him in the chest. He shaped up after that. The first mate can be a bit of a horn dog. Rank means little to me on this ship because of what I've done and can do and they all know this. They even call me sir because of this.

"Anyway," I pointed at the mast. "Let's get the anchor up."

"Yes sir." The Chief made the announcement and the crew got to work. I followed along with it.

It's a bright day and sailing isn't going to be too hellish as long as we don't go west. I can see the storm building just from the lack of clouds in the sky. Most of the men nodded when I pass by and shook my hand once I made my way down the deck. "Afternoon Chief." I shook a former slave's hand and he got back to cleaning a cannon. I usually avoid the crew when I can because of this. The captain took the helm and took us out to sea away from the island we stopped at for repairs, maintenance, and food. It was mostly fruit but at least we can stop scurvy.

During times at sea I'm in the lower decks working on my engineering equipment, hot water steam heaters, boilers, and more. It helps me keep busy and calm. A week can pass and it'd feel like an hour to me. The man and woman under my charge listen to my orders without hesitation and it keeps the ship moving. I don't leave the lower hull of the ship much and faintly go up top but the captain summoned me. She brought up her desire to mate of all things. She told me once that only strong men, men stronger than her to be precise, have the right to mate with her and I'm the Hunter. I have no prey and she's one of the strongest females I've ever fought. It was fist fighting as well and her martial skills aren't anything to scuff at. I took a couple hits and was that man thrown through the mast. I still pinned her and a not too soon after we ended up in bed with each other. We didn't consummate our pairing because of my reluctance and it's for the best. She doesn't need something like me to complicate her life.

I just hope I didn't make her too angry. She becomes reckless she's angry.

I rose my hand and forced Od through my hand and a cannon the rolled towards me slowed to a stop and rested against my palm. I looked around and noticed that the ship is a bit lopsided. Why? I looked up and focused my spirit sight. I noticed people running frantically and tripping over one another. I looked further up and saw it.

"The storm."

"Chief I'm sorry, I didn't…!" I rose my hand to my second.

"Strap everything down now." I pushed the cannon away and waved my hand. The chains and leather straps took hold of the cannon and I shot to the hatch. I made my way up and listened to the hull as it creaked from the battering waves. I hit the top deck and rain battered my body and winds pushed me back. I looked around and saw the crew struggling to put the sails in.

"Hurry!" I heard from the quarterdeck. "Hunter," I looked back to the captain. "Get up here!"

I ran up and joined the captain as she struggled to keep us from overturning. "What happened?"

Morgana didn't answer. I frown but nodded. I looked out to the hurricane we somehow sailed in. I couldn't see anything. No way out. "Where did you sail into?" I looked around. I don't know these waters. I've sailed most of them from top to bottom but these… are strange.

"I don't know! I strong wind came in that forced us southwest! What do you mean what are these waters?"

"I'm not sure." I looked up for an answer but the gods are silent. "We have no guide."

"What!"

Suddenly lightning rained from above and fire spread through the sails. I looked up and pushed Morgana out of the way. I felt something ram into my chest and blur my vision. It picked me up and I went flying up past the edges of the ship.

"Hunter," was the last thing I heard before I hit the water. Darkness took me as the icy cool water consumed me.

* * *

My last memory came to an end. One minute I was out to sea with my comrades then this storm in a different sort of sea hit us. I was forced overboard and awoke here in a sea of sand instead of water. The sand storm that awoke me from my slumber is brushing suffocating sands past my body. My face mask can only block so much of the sand and my lungs can't take much more of these bone striping winds. How did I end up in the middle of a desert after being at sea for the last 3 years with my crew of renegades?

I have been to many different sorts of deserts in the world but this one is unfamiliar to me. I haven't seen this desert before and I have seen many sadly. I think I may be in a different region most likely. One that I have never explored and as a top notched Assassin I usually get around enough to see these sorts of things.

I suppose there is only one thing I can do in a sandstorm with little to no natural light around me. Yes the only thing I could really do at a time like this is to pick a direction and walk until I couldn't walk anymore and hope for the best in this I reach some sort of village or a place flourishing with life and vegetation. With my current supplies I could last maybe a week at the most with the low supply of water I have currently. I sighed at the situation I somehow landed in. I suppose I can only keep putting on leg in front of the other for now.

Then I soon found out that I choose west as my general direction and lucky for me the North Star is still in the sky. I continued for maybe three days until I saw a village in the distance from on top of the hill I found myself on. I walked until I saw the signs of vegetation and so came upon a grassland and the occasional tree every now and again, but still no water. I concluded that the sources of water must be farther into more of the greenery. I will admit that I'm relieved to finally get somewhere.

I slightly quickened my pace into the town to conduct business but slowed once the smell hit me. The smell of death was in the air. The smell of blood is tainting the air around me and at this distance that means there was a slaughter of sort. Quite recently as well. I could hear a scream from this distance which means that there are people left but that is quickly being rectified by the things below from the hill I stood on top of. I don't care about mindless slaughter for the reason of that I have done the same but if the slaughter persisted then most likely whatever is down there will pillage the goods the place holds. I will need to go down there soon before the water supplies runs dry. After all any water that has blood in it is useless and any paper maps covered in blood are just as bad.

I fixed my coat in the front to cover my blades and made my way down to the town. I made sure my weapons are all accounted. I don't mean to brag but the weapons I wield are works of miracles for whatever reason or another.

I have my pistol. An old colt single action from America that somehow an eastern islander pirate got his hands on but now belongs to me. The blacked steel and inscriptions that were engraved in its metal give it a blue glow to it. The funny thing is this was a shiny grey steel when I got my hands on it but after my constant conflict against them it became this. This thing took the lives of many of them and the souls of each kill give this colt its power.

I had Love and Hate in their scabbards on my hips. These twin swords, depending on others opinion, are the same yet complete opposites. Like ying and yang they complement each other and reflect the color of each as well perfectly.

On my back is my black sword that doesn't even have an official name. All I know is that is called The Black Blade and it has taken more lives than I could ever imagine. Created by some unknown smith for the supposed hero of a land long forgotten or some mess like that. I am not one to care much for history. Past is just that, the past, so its nest leave it like that than dwell on such things from a long time ago.

Most people would call me a fool for walking around in dark colors like black, grey, and green in a desert of all things but this is what I prefer over anything else. My black coat with green stitched into it so depending on the light I can appear in black or green with a hood that covers my eyes from view and a mask to cover my jaw so the mysterious factor is high. Well, is also for the sand storm I just had to walk through a couple days back. My dark grey near black long sleeve shirt underneath and black pants fit well on my body.

In between my coat and my clothing I wore some of my armor. In the day and age I live in armor is more for idiot collectors to wear or have around me, but I can't divulge away from the practicality of armor. I can't walk around without having a cuirass at the least to cover my chest and back. Of course its armor fashioned for me by one of my friends from a very long time ago. It the last one hundred years since I've existed again in the human world some people never change thankfully. My cuirass is without the large shoulder pads that spike out like some knight's armor but is mold more for my own style of fighting. My coat covers the cuirass well enough and since it's a dull grey it blends well enough. My bracers are made of steel and protected my forearms for years. I might have to replace them soon though. I can see the cuts, scuffs, and slash marks on them from my many battles. Most of these marks come from claws and fangs not swords or spears.

I looked down to the leather bracer on my right arm. Still in good condition even with all the tooth marks on its studded leather side. My boots are slightly reinforced with metal plating at the toes and where my shins are coupled with the shin guards that cover from top of my boots to my knees. My ebony black greaves will need some maintenance soon. I think there's a little rust between the plate mail segments and chain mail siding. My armor for now is good enough for a couple more fights but I will need to take it to a blacksmith soon. All that time at sea did nothing good to the metal.

I have my dirks on my sides under my swords and my crossbow on my back in its holster. I believe I'm about ready for anything I might discover in this dying town. The presence of something tainted was in the air so it's not human. Depending on the monster or inhuman creature I might just have the chance to walk in, grab what I need, and then leave without coming into conflict. This feeling though is dreadful and disgusted me beyond my comfort zone. So my chances for an easy in and out might just be right up there with angels coming from above handing out free liquor.

Maybe even a few of my crew are there. I doubt it and I'm not one to hope.

* * *

A/N: Revised and released. Read and Review.


	2. A New Beast to Hunt

**A New Beast to Hunt**

* * *

I reached the city or better yet town only to find the place mostly devoid of life. Now there're being within this town just from the scent in the air but none that I can see through the barren streets. The streets are littered with destroyed carts and stalls. The merchandise for each of these are sprawled every which way across the ground and the air reeks of blood. Maybe the reason behind this is because blood is covering the stalls plus the carts. I can see it dried around me but still present. A massacre occurred here not to long ago.

As I entered the town I noticed the scent of blood and a couple patches of it painting some of the pouches of the houses I passed or the glass within the shops I took notice of. I began to memorize where this abnormal and almost deliberately placed mixture of bodies in the streets. It's almost as if meant to draw the attention of people and the good will within them to lay these slightly mauled bodies to rest. I found this curious and even more when I saw children's bodies as well. The conclusion I can safety come to is that whatever did this has no remorse for the loss of pure lives and is willing to kill anything that was human by the looks of it.

I stopped at the body of one of the creature's victim and noticed that while he was torn apart his arms, legs, neck, and head are all intact. The torso and mid are of his body on the other hand is ripped open. Not cut open with a sword but more along the lines of torn with maybe a pair of claws or fingers. I kneeled down before the corpse and shook my head at this display of savagery. Only monsters are capable of such cruelty. Even when I personally brutalize a target with my hands I don't leave the body in such a state. Upon closer inspection I noticed that a great deal of this man's innards have been removed. His heart is still within his body same with his lungs but everything else and down like the kidneys, pancreas, liver, and intestines are completely clawed out. Strangely enough that's about it. It stops there though. Most of the ribs are intact same with his lungs and stomach. It seems like this monster was very deliberate in what it wanted from the corpse. That demonstrates a calm head and near human level of intelligence.

This monster used claws to splice into the skin and used an impressive strength to pulled it open. It didn't break the most of the rips so knew how far out to go out and dig in. It has amble knowledge of the human body and the placement of it's parts. Finally it pulled out the organs and innards with iths claw causing the scratches and marks on the inside under the skin to eat the these tough organs with it's sharp teeth. This man was never literally bitten open but ripped open.

Overall this man was chased down and easily caught after maybe a playful chase but only a couple feet. More than likely happened in a building and not so much outside just from the dileberate placing of the body. By the looks of the bruises on his wrists whatever did this held him down by them with his arms up. Then it bit open his neck and watched as he slowly drowned in his own blood. Right after this it ripped opened his torso and devoured his innards.

Savage, carnivorous, intelligent, with abnormal strength, speed, and a monster. Needs to be studied for further for proper Judgement over Severity.

 **Analyses complete.**

I know only a couple monsters came that to mind who might've done this. Only a few who take pleasure in the pain and carnage it causes.

A werewolf it out. Its day time and last night was the new moon .

A blood thirsty lesser or a very driven High vampire might've caused this. The sort with not just two forms like lesser vampires but a third fully monstrous form. One that possibility went into a blood frenzy. This isn't the case as well. The body is still in one piece and they eat the body whole. They don't believe in leaving scraps of a kill, less they end up attracting hunters like myself.

It's not an ogre or an orc. They have hands not claws, even though the size of these hand marks are about right. They prefer to rip their prey apart limb by limb and eat most of the human flesh around the limb. They prefer not to eat the inside.

That left one monster that can survived longer than a day in this type of environment. The wendigo. It would explain the strength, the ferocity, the claws, and the appetite, but it doesn't explain the man slaughter. Wendigo are terrible humanoid creature that used to be human but turned into monsters once they turned to cannibalism. The wendigo though doesn't have a scent like this hanging in the air and mixed with the blood and bodies. They are primal, but don't carry the intellect to even dream of torturing its dinner. They capture them or at least store the bodies somewhere safe and dark. This isn't the case.

The size of these prints as well are well above that of a wendigo. Maybe a hybrid creature. A mix of wendigo and an ogre. That would explain everything if that's even possible. Regardless of its origin it must be probably Judged via the Jäger code.

CAWWWW!

The chickens in the distance are completely untouched. It eats human exclusively. A blood-starved beast then. That's my jurisdiction. If it is a wendigo it has to be ten or more of them commit death of death of this scale and without anyone escaping. There're tracks coming in to include mine but none coming out. This is strange as well because the wendigo doesn't travel in packs. Ogres do though maybe this proves further that this beast might be a hybrid mix of wendigo and orc. Though I don't know any orc in existence that desperate. They normally provide "special services" to women. This might further my investigate on what I might be dealing with.

I walked to the nearest body of a woman I could find that has definitely seen better days. I sighed and dropped down to a knee to examine the marks on her next. I looked around the ground and like I expected there're signs of struggle. Though is not the kind I expect because of the lack of one. Orcs love human women and seek to mate with him repeatedly until spent. This beast played with it's food but not in a sexual way like that of an Orc. It let her linger a bit longer than the man but maybe for only five minutes more at most.

I noticed foot prints on the ground next to the corpse, deformed and larger with sharp claw, but still human in shape.

With the claw and bite marks on the bodies surrounding me coupled with the foot marks on the ground I could see the scene right now.

The wendigo came from around the corner around ten feet away and rushed a man first that was sticking out of a window 7 feet in behind me. A grown man was sent sailing in the air for about eight feet and by the claw marks on his back. The power that was behind it is beyond human measures. After the man went sailing the woman turned around and attempted to rush in his direction. The indent and slide marks I see mean that most likely the monster jumped her and skidded against the ground on top of her back. Judging from the claw marks on her neck running along the front, the monster choked the woman at first, but she fought back, if barely. I noticed some purple like liquid on the ground and a purple ended kitchen knife a couple meters away and slightly bent to the side. The woman got a stab in on the monster, but it was futile in the attempt because it bat the knife away and slit her neck open. All she managed to do what make it angry. The woman started to bleed out, but the monster didn't bother waiting for her to die slow. It tore her apart and open with its claws.

I sighed and stood to my feet. I walked to the knife and looked it over and the dried blood on top. I poked it with my finger and rose it to my lips. I put out my tongue to taste it. The blood burned on my tongue and I felt my blood boil. I felt my vision shift and my back arc and crack. My bones felt like they turned brittle before coming back together same with my muscles, but denser than before. I felt powerful but also starving for something delicious and filling innards. I want it. I want it. I want. I want. I WANT IT. I WANT IT!

I blinked my eyes and rose the knife up as I examined my eyes more closely. Golden with cat like irises. They remained this way for only a couple more seconds and that voice in my head telling me to kill, eat, and repeat followed.

 **Judgement is partially complete.**

This monster is ravenous, stronger than normal men, and more agile as well. It eats human flesh yet left everything else untouched, and it felt no remorse for the death of women and children. By the looks of it there're more than one of them so it's safe to assume that all of them are dead. I can picture a town like this holding a couple hundred people at the most, and yet where are these couple hundred? I saw many bodies littering the streets, but this can't be all of them. I heard that some wendigo can mimic human voices and with this enhanced wendigo it makes me wonder if that's all it can really do. Maybe it can mimic a person as well. Shed it's skin like the skinwalker. I know shapeshifting is a norm for few very powerful and elusive creatures.

It's hunger is impossible to comprehend or control without a collar. It's mind is muddled by this glutenous desire to feet to the point it commits even more evil acts during to fulfill it.

 **Severity: Yellow**

 **Annulment: Preferred**

For now, I'll hold back until I have all the facts.

As I walked I counted the bodies I came across. I counted at least around seventy and this is after walking for over ten minutes. This can't be right, but this does further promote my theory of an enhanced hybrid wendigo with the ability to change skin. If it has the intelligence it can come up with a plan to systematically take control of a city one human at a time if they actually can take the shape of humans. I've yet to encounter them though which means they're watching, studying, and waiting to ambush me.

I can feel that I'm being watched. I knew it the moment I got within sight distance to the town. They haven't bothered me yet so for now I'll get what I came here for and leave. This town is dead meaning that there're no humans left to Hunt for and no payment for my services. I can at least stock up whilst marooned in this literal god forsake land.

I looked around and went from one kiosk to the next and looted what I could ranging from food, precious metals, gems, jewelry, and a couple flasks of water. Thank the goddess. I drank my fill and sighed in relief as the cooling water fell into the molten pit that is my stomach. I noticed a corpse of a woman with a nice golden necklace and snagged it as well. I can't really resist the call of treasure. Sometimes I think that I'm part dragon or something, because of my large fascination with shiny and priceless stones and gems like gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, and so much more. There wasn't much but enough place a rare smile upon my lips. Dead men and women don't need such things and to leave it is an insult than to take it for use. This gold necklace could land in the hands of a woman and buy her children from a bandit leader one say.

I do know well enough to pay my respects to the fallen with two gold coins, one for each eye, for everyone I came across. It was the least I could for them to find their way to the afterlife and safe passage across the waters.

I saw one building that look like a general store and I went inside with a body or two every which way. Many goods and items were on the ground from the struggle and broken glass covered the floor. Despite the mix up of merchandise scattered in the floor covered in a substance I would like to think is blood, I still found something I could use. One of which happened to be a map that's clean enough for me to read. I laid it down on the counter next to what I'll assume is the register and examined every piece of it. I'm on a small continent with very few regions.

Judging from the color I'm in the eastern region of deserts and mountains, but I'm not too far from the center of the continent. The north was mountainous if these contour lines meant anything and most likely a frozen taiga. The west was flat but marked with what appears to be lines of grass maybe. Maybe this region has vast vegetation in the manner of plains. The south was forest but with a transition from high to low elevation here or there. I think the town I was in was in is place called Lautrec. I know I traveled at least 29 miles from the sea so I followed the maps current pathways. I continued west and by the looks of it a large city call Rabona. All major roads converge in the middle to this city like most humans do so that mean most of the trading routes take this route. It might be a capital city, because it was one of the biggest marked on the map I have. That's probably a good place to start my mission.

I may be a fallen Jäger but I'm still a Jäger in body and soul. My mission never changes. Conquest and control. Create an hidden power within the land and seize hold of its underbelly then move to the next. I might want start with a few of the eastern and southern cities marked on the map. There aren't that many, so I can assume this is because of monster activity. I'll have opportunities to hunt, gain insight, recruit agents, and become part of the trading community.

"What's a little hunting with some blood," I recited the words of my master. Blood in the form of what gives life whether it be flesh or money. That which men starve over is what I will gain to insert my hand into the land.

I rolled the map up and placed it in my knapsack with everything else. Gods above I love elvish magic. Even though I'm not adept in the Aura or magic like I'd prefer, I still find items of importance with my sight and store them accordingly. For example: my knapsack is magical. It's bottomless and I can place anything inside of it if it's small enough to fit into the opening for the fold. The weight accumulates as time goes by though but with a couple charms from a friend the knapsack practically carries itself via floating. This is only if I'm wearing my gloves though, but it's still a nice item to have. Once crushed an ogre skull with it once.

I'm relieved to see that going west the entire time was a good idea so now I can continue on now. It's a shame what happened to this place though. If only I'd arrived maybe a couple days or a month back I could've saved someone. Someone that can pay me for my services and spread the word of a Hunter willing to hunt for an easy fee of money but more importantly secrets. Since I haven't seen any survivors yet that means this town can't provide this for me. The destruction of human cities isn't any of my business though. They should've had safeties or a failsafe to protect them from a horde of beasts or spies within their ranks. There must be a way to tell if a man, woman, or child is a monster or not. There's always a way, because there's one fact that a monster cannot defy; they will never be human.

I exited the store and looked around my surrounding and frowned. Something was different about the street. I can paint a picture in my mind of previous places I've either walked through or walked past, and for some reason I felt that this part of town was different compared to how I remember it. The stalls are all still turned over still, but I noticed one bowl that I was surely right side up. Before it was upside down. A body as well to my left was changed in a way. The left arm was spread out with the middle finger slightly above the ear, but now it was below it. Death bodies don't move unless the body wasn't dead to begin with.

I drew my eyes to a change to my picture as well. I noticed a new indent on the corner in front of me. It was a fresh claw mark. I'm not alone anymore and they're making their move. I looked at the body and picked up a stone. I tossed the rock to the body and the rock didn't bounce off. It hit and slide down as if hitting something soft. These bodies have had the time they needed to harden so the rock should have bounced off.

I started to reach into my coat until I heard something to my right away from the body. I stayed neutral to the street and turned my head and eyes instead of my body. The smell of rotten flesh filled my nose that almost made me want to gag. I could feel the taint of these beasts and it was closer to me than ever before. Whatever killed these people now has me surrounded. Actually, I've been surrounded by them, but they haven't gotten that close to me before like they have now. If they can shape shift then impersonating a body shouldn't be difficult. It would explain the different body composition. They must be working together to set up an ambush for me and like any good monster they leave out bait for the unsuspecting man to bite on. The question being what's going to be the bait?

Now that my mind is off the gold and supplies I can feel them much easier now. My right arm shivered at the presence of monsters. They possess some manner of Od or a special brand of Ki like what I use. This might call for me to go above my basic form if they can used it. If not, then maybe my sight is all that will be needed instead of my augments.

I heard another sound but remained still. I think this one was meant to pull my attention toward it. I glanced towards it and something turned over the corner. I peered at it and saw that it was a woman. A grown woman that looked worse for wear in a common woman's dress. It was torn and shredded from something or maybe running. She was dirty and filthy with a scared look in her black eyes as well as a something in her long black messy hair. I rose an eyebrow at the woman and let my arm fall to the side from my pistol. I looked at the woman carefully to see if it really is a woman. I have to admit this thing looked human on the outside.

"Please, can you help me?" She asked me in a shaky voice that was believably human as well.

I looked back to a corpse and then back to the woman and found a difference between the two. I noticed a shadow on the roof of the building I just left as well. This woman didn't smell of rotten flesh, but there's a distinct scent on her that made me grit her teeth. This could be the scent of roses maybe so perfume. Makes me wonder where this woman would have gotten it and why does she still have it on. Then again with the scent of blood, sweat, and tears in the air it's not too difficult to cover it with simple perfume. Speaking of blood, I couldn't smell any on her at the moment which is strange seeing that there is blood littering the streets. I can see it on the walls that looks like she's been leaning on so she should have at least accumulated some of it on her. That is unless before she came, by pure coincidence and chance, close to an hour after I arrived, cleaned up and slightly washed off most of the compromising indicators off her body.

I could make out a faint smell of tainted beings on her but not much. That scent isn't enough to prove her humanity or not. I looked down to her left arm and noticed it twitch every now and again. The sleeve had dirt on it like the rest of her clothing, but the strangest thing is that I saw a black residue mixed in with the dirt. A purple smudge was on the right heel of her sandals as well what smelled of the taint. A purple smudge that has the scent of a tainted human.

The woman also appears to be scared but on the inside that was a different case. Being a Hunter I could see it in her eyes. Those aren't the eyes of a woman that has seen hell and is suffering through it. That raise another alarm in my head and the urge to cut this woman down was progressively growing. I need to make sure before I act, because I don't wish to kill an innocent. I've done too much of that already.

The woman stepped back while I was lost in thought. It seems that silence is making her more anxious by the moment. I turned toward her and walked in her general direction. The young woman flinched back as I closed the distance between us. "Are you o-one of th-them," she stuttered a little though it fell on deaf ears.

I was right on her when she stepped back onto a corpse and fell onto the ground. I ignored the girl as she yelped on the way down. Her dress fell down a little revealing her ample breast to me. I must admit that this wendigo or woman is good at what it does to lure in men. Could be a woman that somehow hid and survived in wait for a stranger to pass by, but I sincerely doubt it.

Just as I was about to help her up I felt monster energy in the distance then heard a crash. The sensation I had disappeared just as fast as it came after the crash. I lifted my nose and picked up another scent. A distinctive one separate from the rest. A human scent so maybe a survivor.

"Don't worry, my business here is done with woman." I looked down to the woman or monster with a quick warning in mind. "As long as I'm allowed to leave in peace I won't result to hostilities."

My words could be seen as cold and apathetic, but I cared nothing about others anymore so, it's not my fault. I also noted to her I know a little more than I should but cared only if I was attacked. Because of the code I follow I'm not for helping others and doing deeds without proper compensation. All I want is to leave without a fight and once I'm out I doubt the things around me will follow. If they do at least I can stretch my muscles for the first time in a while. Being on ship did little for my skills or muscles.

I could feel the presence of something all around me and I put my hand into my coat.

"Hey," I heard behind me, but ignored it with my colt in hand. I examined it silently as I moved towards the single remaining human presence in the town. I felt several still, but this one is the closest and the brightest.

I stopped at a house when I heard it. The sound of female crying and not from a woman but from a little girl.

The wendigo in the form of a young woman from before rammed into me when I stopped so abruptly and fell back onto her rear again.

"Please don't leave me!" The woman leapt up toward me and looped her arms around my neck.

I felt the energies converging on me meaning that my window of action was closing fast and this woman behind me now is one of them. The flesh of humans; I can smell it in her breath. The smell of innards and blood that like the corpse had on him. That's what I was waiting for. The scent of blood starved beast.

I reached for my pistol and revealed it for her to see. I loaded six bullets from my belt then I pulled the hammer back. I did warn this thing to leave me be and it didn't listen, so I has to face the consequences. I faced the wolf in sheep's clothing and said, "Do not worry I'm not going anywhere yet." The relief on her face was comical because my next action turned that relief into shock. The barrel of my colt pointed straight down on her forehead pointed at an angle to the spinal column at the neck.

"Same can't be said about you."

I pulled the trigger to a loud boom that echoed through the town and I'm sure alerting anything else around me to my position.

The woman after a moment lost its disguise and turned into some form of greenish brown monster with golden eyes. Its teeth are razor sharp and it had long claws as well. The muscles this thing had were impressive I must say so it must have at least the power to toss a regular man at least twenty feet. It's like the mixture of a wendigo for sure and maybe a troll just without the tusks. Maybe just a different evolution of a wendigo instead of a hybrid. If this is so than its good that these only exist on this island and not in England.

I twirled the colt back into its front holster and faced back towards the house. I gripped my sword before walking into the house. I saw the body of a woman with her insides eaten by the tainted ones and a girl was over the body crying. I heard the occasional whisper of what sounded like "Mama, mama" from the girl. I saw a wendigo in the form of a man this time in between myself and the girl and the wendigo reached for the girl.

"Shut up girl right now," the wendigo in human flesh growled. It's apparent that the little girl doesn't like this man and wants nothing to do with him, so I walked silently to the monster from behind with Hate in my right hand.

"No! Daddy, no!" The little girl screamed at the wendigo took her shoulder. I hesitated for a moment when she said this. Did wendigo have children? I believed them all to be sterile so that can't be possible. This wendigo probably took the form of her father and killed her mother in front of her eyes. This thing deserves what's coming next.

I grasped its shoulder and pulled back while slamming the pommel of my sword between his shoulder blades. I heard loud crack and forced in down. I rested the edge of my sword under his ear right on top of the jugular. "Ahh gaa…" It didn't get to finish because the second it tensed the blade went across its neck. I stepped past it forcing the monster back as I slashed its throat from one end to the next without any remorse.

The monster gasped and instinctively reached for its throat with its only good arm to cover the spluttering wound in his neck. I stepped back then thrust my black dirk into its body at the side repeatedly causing fatal organ wounds with each stab. The wendigo gasped out a bloody scream as I continued to push it back slamming with eat stab until the bastard fell from its wound onto the hard wooden floor. The monster looked dead up to me and I felt the deeps and darkest contempt for this thing.

"Die," I cursed the wendigo as I rose my foot and stomped into the clawed hand over its throat. I heard it's wrist break and watched it decorate the insides of the beasts neck. The sound of its gasps and pained moans made this all the more pleasurable in my book.

The little girl watched with red tear filled eyes at what I did. I was in a precarious situation now. I felt larger spikes of energy, multiple signifiers not too long ago, and the smell of taint slowly increase around me. A large one is slowly coming toward my general direction. Unless I wish to fight an oversized enemy with my normal sized weapons in confined quarters its best I leave now.

I looked down to the girl and knew that I had to do something. I saved her making her my responsibility, so I must do something. The code dictates that any life that I save automatically belongs to me and at her age I can't leave her here to fend for herself.

I kicked the still alive but dying wendigo away from us and walked toward the girl and knelt down. "It's okay little girl," I tried to calm her down. "The monster is gone so don't worry." I said in my still empty voice making me sigh on the inside. This sort of approach might make the girl more afraid of me. I don't wish for her to be.

The girl looked up to me search for something to ease her mind. She desires to see me it seems, and I can indulge. I lifted my hood back to show her my eyes and head then pulled the face mask down so she could see my face. I smiled warmly at the girl like I was trained to do and said, "I'm a normal man so don't worry."

Now that my vision wasn't restricted by my hood I could see that this was a very cute girl with long straight dark brown hair with her bangs literally hiding her eyes away from sight. So much so I had to physically spread her bangs apart to see them and when I looked into her eyes I had to comment on them. "You've really pretty eyes," I noted despite her bangs covering her eyes almost fully. I could see that they're a jade green that complemented her brunette hair. It seems direction of approaching this was working because her hard crying turned into quiet sobs that quickly quieted away as well.

"There you go." I reached over to her head and watched as she didn't flinch away from my touch with my naked right hand. Not even when I pat her on top as trained when dealing with small children.

"You really dark," she returned as a compliment? I think it was a compliment, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's simply an observation. I noticed after all with my walk through the town a lack of Africans or any other race other than those with white skin. I suppose someone like me with my skin color would appear strange to her. I left this thought behind mind knowing she wasn't trying to be offensive, and I pat her head softly as my smile grew. Then she started to calm down even more enough for me to introduce myself.

I cleared my throat and said, "You may call me Ledger, Ledger Naertens." This name was on my sister gave to me many years ago. I've long forgotten my real name and just adopted the names that were given to me by others. "What's your name cutie?"

The girl went silent for a moment giving me time to see that the dress she was dressed in was not very… serviceable so she's in need of something else to wear. The white dress she had on was torn and ripped down to her elbows and dirty from the wendigo's blood. I reached into my back pocket and took out a handkerchief from my right pocket when I saw her about to reach up to wipe the tears away from her face. I caught her hands and smiled again when she looked back up to me. I used the cloth on her eyes and her cheeks also cleaning the blood off as well. If she would've used her dirty hands to wipe her face it could have been bad for her in a few days' time. I placed the rag away when I was satisfied with my work and let her speak.

"Miata," she said weakly. I thought on the name and nodded.

"That's a pretty name with a long story behind it." A very long story at that it's a wonder why her parents would give her that name. What's next? Am I going to find a girl named Lilith with pitch black hair and eyes radiating demon energy? Gods I hope not.

"You pwetty red eyes," she said in response to my compliment of her eyes making my eyes widen. The bloodlust must have made my eyes change without my meaning too. No wonder things slowed down when I killed that wendigo.

Strange that only a broken shoulder, slash of the neck, and 17 stabs was all it took to kill it. Normally it takes fire, piercing the brain, crushing the heart, or cutting off the head.

I shook these thoughts off and turned my attention back to the little girl in front of me. I blinked and smiled as my red eyes turned back to the dark brown they were before making the girl's widen in awe. "Thank your Miata, but you have to keep this a secret okay?"

Miata nodded and softly said, "O-okay."

I felt the spike of energy from before and it's becoming stronger. "Behind you!" Miata cried but by that moment I was already in my reaction stage. My instincts pulled my head down out of the way of a swipe that could have taken it off if I was a couple milliseconds slower. I braced my hands to the ground and used my free leg and swept it in an arc. My leg came into contact with something and it fell over and came into contact with the ground.

With the momentum of the kick I pushed myself up to my feet with Love, a shining sword with a blue and white grip, in my left hand and Hate, the sword that devoured light with a red and black handle, in my right drawn ready to kill whatever attacked me.

I saw that it was the wendigo from before, but something was wrong. I knew something was wrong because it was laughing at me and that can't be possible with a destroyed throat. The monster laughed and leaned up staring at me with those golden eyes. A regular wendigo wouldn't have been able to recover that fast from a mixture of shattered bones, a dislocated shoulder, gashed open neck and near broken neck, and every major organ destroyed on top of that. That normally would've taken an hour or so for it to regenerate, ten minutes at the most.

I narrowed my eyes at this evolved prey that spoke to me and laughed. "How are you still alive monster?" I had to ask right before killing it. These sorts of monsters are always arrogant and tell off their secrets when they believe they've won.

Like I predicted it laughed madly at me as it stood to its feet to speak. "Come now human! Did you think you could kill me like that hahahaha!" I frowned and poised Hate in reverse grip and Love in regular. From what I can see the neck that I destroy was completely healed. The wound gone almost as if it wasn't there to begin with. It was standing as well which means that the organs I cut open that would have killed a normal man somehow got mended back together.

Such fast chimera comparable regeneration. I dare say it can heal as fast as I can.

Now I know that severe injuries that can kill a human slows it down at most. I need to hack off the head, destroy the brain, or sever the spine as per my training and the norm when hunting monsters. All living things fall under a set rules when it comes to death and this thing is no different. When I shot the other wendigo in the head it stayed down. I can see the body from here still laying outside on the ground. If I cut it in half I'm sure it will still die as well. If I rip out its heart though there's a chance it might survive. I'm going to have to test this soon. Stabbing the heart isn't good to start with though. For now I'll hand this the old fashioned way.

I raised my blades as time slowed around me. I ran up to the wendigo greatly surprising the monster with my speed. There aren't that many humans that can match my speed. Almost on instinct the wendigo rose his arms up to grab me. My blades found home in the muscles of its upper arms and slashed downward making the muscles completely useless. I cut deep through the bone of each arm and yanked back nearly sawing the limb off. My sword Hate can be classified as a saw blade because of the toothy edge but is very small and fine. It can cut through anything and everything with ease. Hate can even cut a man with look.

The monster gasped and stepped back with a roar. I followed much faster than it moved and side stepped to its left flank. I landed a side kick into the beast's knee forcing it to snap like a twig with the pressure behind it. I rose my leg in a quick side kick that crushed its knee in toward the second leg. I stepped out of the way as it fell to the ground.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN!" The wendigo roared as it sat back up with its good arm. I moved out its line sight and swiped Hate across its good arm like a hot knife through butter. There's no such thing as resistance to Hate. You suffer it no matter who or what you are. Hate will always cut deep. As the wendigo fell to the ground yet once more I stepped in its area of descent with my Love raised up. The monster fell onto my blades edge with his neck and gasped. Love can't cut only protect so his neck rested softly on Love's edge. I rose Hate up over my head acting out as the headsmen for this impending execution.

"N-no please," it begged and honestly, I found this pathetic. I felt the beast within me purr to see and taste of fear, remorse, and hatred pouring out of this beast. There's no stopping this for my blade calls for his blood. The beast in my body calls for its life. The demons in my soul are calling for its very essence.

I shook my head while gripping the handle to Hate firmly. I dropped Hate down in one fluid motion without any force behind it. The sword himself cleaved clean through its neck. In a less than a second his head fell from the shoulders to the ground in a loud thump. I watched the body spasm for a moment before following the heads lead on the floor.

I sighed as I wiped the blood from the monster off my blades and sheathing in their respected homes at my hips. I covered them with the flap of my coat until it fell back to its original place in front of me. A pain that comes from the receding bloodlust forced me to grit my teeth. The red shaded world around me faded away to the regular one. The colors around me took on different shades of brown as well as the light outside taking a more yellowish coloration instead of the red, black, blue, and purple my power forced me to see.

My hood face mask came up a second later at the same time Miata walked toward me trembling slightly as she past the body on the ground. I knelt back down to the little girl's level thinking on what exactly she just watched me do. I've probably traumatized her with little hope of recovery. What can do about this one? Most likely the rest of the wendigo monsters are outside lying in wait for me to come out.

A decision must be made. Should I take her or leave her?

I looked back out the door and around me towards the tainted power spiking again me. I glanced back and saw something coming off of the monster I beheaded. A light of sorts that could be only one thing. The soul of a demon, but how can that be? No, that's not a demon soul. It's not strong enough to qualify, but it's something like a demon's soul though. Its connected with the body still and still hasn't pass on to the god that these monsters belong to.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed an old magical crystal used to store the souls of monsters I've killed. A monster's soul when infused with that of a human or a man-made weapon can gain the properties of that very monster as long as they don't allow the soul to take control of their own. I contain demons and a lord within myself and it's a war every waking moment of every day to keep them contained. A soul of an evolved wendigo though could provide some much-needed information. Torturing a soul is fun at times and I believe these things deserve it.

I lifted my arm and felt the eye in the crystal open. The soul rose off the body and fell into the grey crystal creating a small light. This will be useful if I ever run out of energy. "Tis' safer to use thy soul in crystal then in thy body." The words from one of the greatest magic users I've ever met. I pulled the crystal to my chest and closed my eyes. The soul resisted the conversion from life force to power source; futile it may be. This weak soul isn't even as powerful as that of a goblin's.

The restoration abilities and different qualities the souls gave me felt so good after prolonged use. That's the catch to having the ability of absorbing the souls of the corrupt, an oppression and addiction to the powers it brings, but I've gone so long without it's like eating candy you haven't in a while. It tastes good but not as much as it did before. The body of the wendigo faded away and my mind filled with information and memories.

My, this thing can devour people and gain their memories. Nothing was all that useful until it came to Miata here. It ate her mother and father thus gaining both their memories and what I'm seeing made my frown. Not the best father but one of the bravest mothers I've ever seen.

Her name was Melyna.

"Miata," I called getting her little girl's attention.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Would you like to come with me?" The girl blinked as the question echoed through her head. In truth I can never imagine what a little girl at the age of six or seven would have going through her head at a time like this, but with the larger rise of wendigo outside I can sense around the house its best to get out now instead of later.

The sound of a window breaking upstairs had me on my guard. I pushed her back into a corner next to a cabinet as more wendigo began to pour into the house. The ceiling above began to buckle as more and more of these things charged in surrounding us. Even when these things laughed and roared for my death I waited for the girls answer.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked again and she looked into my eyes the entire time. It felt like a lifetime before she nodded her head up and then down.

"Y-yes."

I lifted my face mask and turned around as the ceiling started to give. "Let's go then." I said without any urgency back in the emotionless tone I had before even though the situation called for me to move, but I stayed calm with my eyes closed.

 **Severity: Red**

 **Kill who instigate.**

I opened my eyes and the Hunter within me came alive. Time to Hunt some beasts.


	3. The Fires of the Past

**The Fires of the Past**

* * *

"You're going nowhere human," declared one of the many wendigo who surrounded me from every angle.

"Lets' kill him," another yelled in excitement with its golden cat-like eyes on my form. Its intent was that of a feral animal relishing the kill before the feast. These things believe me to be dead before we've even started. They seemed uncaring for the one I've killed already though without a body what would I expect in that regard?

I counted them from one to the next and analyzed the living room and possible exits. The bottom floor is compromised for most of them flood it. I can't cut my way through with this little girl as my tiny companion. She can't defend herself and might get caught by my blades. I'm not that careful when I fight or when the blood lust takes hold. I studied the house and its construction next. It's made mostly out of wood and old from the years of sand and sun that's violated it's grain. This place could come down with a couple key detonations in the right areas and bury all of them in tow. Despite the adnormal strength these things might hold if buried alive by a house even I'd be trapped.

I formulated my plan and meshed together the light I could see from the stairs and summarized a window is right above it. I noticed a couple walls with dry rot and counted shifted my attention to the few rooms on this floor. I can make this work.

I reached to my belt and pulled a couple grenades from it with the cap still on top of the wick and fuse. I just need to pull this off and like with a flintlock pistol I need only to swipe my hand or something across the cap to ignite the wick. I had a feeling I'd need one or two of these but hope they are dry enough now to burn. I held it up to show it off and any man knows these things can tear a man in two if applied to the right area.

"What," one taunted, "Is that it? Some little orb is your way of escape," it laughed at me leaving me a bit curious. They don't know what a grenade is? What manner of world did I find myself into? Now that I think of it I didn't once see a gun during my exploring of this town. What age are these people stuck in? The time before the colonial maybe.

I reached for Hate and took a breath. "Miata, hold onto me." She reached for my arm and wrapped hers around it. I fixed her and made it so Miata climbed on top of my back and wrapped her arms over my neck instead. This way I can move and with my sword sticking out from the back of my coat for ease of access. I placed my left arm around my back to cradle her from under her rear. Being only a child, her legs only came out from my front and couldn't wrap around my waist so I had to hold her.

I climbed up to my feet and leaned forward a bit as the wendigo began to converge upon me. I rushed to the side a opening with the least amount broke a grenade and sent it into the first room. I rose my leg and kicked one of the wendigo in the chest once it tried to cut me down. The grenade blasted it towards me and I twirled around to the corner as it hit a couple of the other beasts instead.

I dropped another grenade below me then rushed on top of the small batch of bodies. I jumped and kicked one of the wendigo back away from me to stop me next to the stairs. I tackled it back forcing this thing off balance as the next one blew and showered that room with parts and guts. I forced myself and a couple of them into the next room and dropped two more grenades. One came from my right and I rose my arm. With the flow placed my hand against it's wrist and parried it away from me then kicked it in the back of the leg down to the ground.

I reached for my belt and pulled a few more grenades and sent them in every which corner with dry rot and a few of the beasts. As they blew the house began to creak and snap under the weight. I took to stairs and dropped down in a crouch as one pounced towards me. In my hand was a cooking grenade and with it I tossed it up at the ceiling and whirled under another attack into the dining room that was already beginning to come down.

The explosion from above forced many of them back in a sea of fire that consumed them. I heard the ceiling quake and suddenly it all began to come down. I rushed out from my corner with Hate in my hand. I slashed and cut through the panicking and frenzied wendigo that got in my way as the ceiling began to give way. I shoulder tackled a few and forced them back away from me so I could book it up the stairs. I lit a grenade and tossed it back over my shoulder right on top of the stairs. I rushed to the window above at the top of the staircase and rose my arm with Hate positioned in a way to cover my eyes. I burst through the window just as the last grenade went off and dropped down to the ground. Below my position I noticed one of them that got out though the back door somehow. Regardless it would make a nice landing pad.

I rose Hate in hand and landed on top of the wendigo whilst stabbing it hard into the top of its head down into the ground. I landed down in a crouch above the beast as it twitched for a couple moments before going still. Regardless I brought my sword across its his multiple times slicing it into pieces just in case.

Normally after making my escape from the collapsing building I would follow up with a mad dash away, but I don't have that option. If I move at my full speed this little girl won't be capable of holding on to me, and I haven't mastered the art of "fighting with a passenger" yet. With Miata on my back, because of my style of fighting, she would more than likely get thrown off during my evasive maneuvers. I'll have to slow my movements and enhance my perceptions instead to keep up with these beasts without endangering the girl's life any more than it is now.

I let out the breath I was holding before and walked out from the small alley between the houses to the main road. I could sense a few of them behind me and many more around me. I could smell the rancid scent rotten flesh and hear them scratching and growling as they prowled in search of their prey. In search of me.

"AHHHHH!" I heard a loud roar meaning one of them noticed me, not that I was hiding. With that roar I can assume it translates to "I've found our dinner" and the rest of them are following the bell. As I walked into the main path of the town I took notice that they were now rushing towards me to surround me. Like bugs they're coming out the houses, the alleyways, and standing up from amidst the corpses that littered the ground.

The closest and the first to charge at me was the first I targeted. I pulled a grenade off my belt and lit the fuse. I turned to the right and threw it straight into the mouth of a wendigo in an alley between a shop and a house. It blew up and blasted the others around him away. I think maybe two ended up dead from that.

"I have you now!" I sheath Hate and pulled Love from her scabbard instead. I stopped a pair of claws coming down from above from taking my head and felt my legs creak a bit from the pressure. My basic form is going to be strained to sustain against their strength and I can't manage Ki without proper footing. Nevertheless, I rose my foot and thrust kicked the wendigo in the stomach away from me. They are strong but I'm a might stronger than they are in my most basic form. I stabbed Love into the ground to use as a crutch and rose my foot again landed a kick between its chin and chest forcing it further back. I released Love and pulled Hate out of its scabbard. I walked up to it just as it came back to its senses only to suffer a stab from Hate in this neck. I stepped to the left and dragged Hate across its neck to its back. I reversed to other side and cut through its neck the rest of the way from the back forward back to Love.

I wasted time with defending myself and shielding Miata from harm instead of my usual aggressive retaliation. Now they surrounded me.

Some didn't waste words and charged which turned out to be a relentless bumrush to kill me. No teamwork is being oriented so more than likely they have the "first come first served" mentality. I stepped back and leaned down to the ground. I let go of the girl's rear go and felt her quiver when I did. I gripped Hate in reverse grip and Love in normal once I plucked her from the ground. I can't move like normally because of this, but I can fight back at maybe 20%. That won't be enough.

"It seems I've more hunting to do," I muttered to myself as I felt the black blood boil I won't be able to control myself once I slip into battle sleep. I won't think about the girl on my back, and I can feel that Miata didn't wish to let go of me. But, in order for me to fight efficiently I need to free my back of all obstruction. I glanced back to the girl just at the wendigo converged upon us. "Let me go, I cannot fight with you hanging on me. You have to let me go," I spoke calmly so not to excite the girl too much and made it seem like she had all the time in the world to decide when in actuality she had only seconds.

"Miata don't want to" she argued childishly, but I have a counter.

"If you wish to live you have to," I said back at her.

"Your mine human!" One took to the air from my right flank.

"Kiiiie!" Another rushed from behind me

Two more jumped towards me in a pounce from the front on top of this. To the normal eye this might be fast, but to the eye of a Hunter these movements were getting increasingly slower by the moment. I reached up to pry the girl's fingers from neck but suddenly they gave way on their own with my interference. I felt my back was free of her weight and block upon my move set removed. I already had my hands on Hate the moment I leaned down to prep for the clash, and now I'm free he's primed and ready to kill once more. I sheath Love once more and kept my left hand free but my fingers arced to reflect that of a claw.

I took a breath into a step and slashed around and across the extended claws of the disgusting looking humanoids cutting away five arms from the four that came down upon me. I shot up toward the wendigo to my right with my left hand back and lifted up while driving my hand into its neck. I gripped its wind pipe and tore my hand out with this throat I hand. I leaned to the right and glanced back at one that missed me. I flicked the contents in my hand away into its face forcing it back. I dropped to the ground and slid Hate across its legs with ease and came back up to my feet.

The wendigo without a throat gasped in more than surprise when his back impacted with the ground. I twirled around swinging Hate in an arch of red death across the back of the other one that landed behind me through his spine. The monster froze unable to move until I stabbed Hate into his heart and out. I felt something grab my ankle and looked down to it. The monster I took down a second ago without legs had his free hand on my leg struggling to hold me. I cut off its other arm and then dropped and stabbed it in the head to send it to the afterlife. I glanced back to the wendigo without a throat coughing and struggling I think to heal. I walked up to it as the other one without one arm stepped back and watched as I planted my boot in the middle of its neck.

I glared down upon the armless wendigo and growled "Trash" as I smashed my foot down further into its downed comrade's neck down to the spine. The monster froze but I wasn't finished yet. I lifted my foot again and futility it rose it's split in half arm to stop me until I stomped back down five times harder with enough ki to blast the head off into the face of one of the incoming monsters ahead of me. The last of the four that attacked me stood near horrified at my act of cruelty and I think I might've felt fear emanating from it. Fear I took advantage of by lunging forward and stabbed it in the chest and bracing my hand on its shoulder. It coughed out blood as I lifted it up and tossed it over my shoulder to the ground next to me. I walked past it and stabbed own into its head and the first conflict of many more ended.

I reached for my dirk sheath on my back in reverse grip and let my breath go. I held the dirk up and Hate in my left hand in regular. I was completely surrounded still but they all seemed to hesitate to press the obvious numbers advantage they have. So they feel just like humans. Normal humans would always be brought to a pause of such brutality of their kind. Suddenly one of the wendigo roared and charged. As if broken out of their stupor the rest following.

I rose my blades and couldn't help but to smile at the coming slaughter. I relish in this old feeling from before. Year out in sea… my goddess I've almost forgotten. "Yes," I breathed out in anticipation. "Today is a good day to die," I agreed with her.

I pushed out my senses and heard one dropping down from above me to the right. I stepped towards it and rolled behind it when it landed. It whirled around only to meet Hate in the form of a stab to its chest. I gripped my dirk and with a twist slashed open his neck while dragging Hate across its chest. I kick the beast away sending it flying back. I shot back into another beast with a Ki infused elbow to the center of his chest then kicked downward down upon its knee. It buckled down but before it could hit the ground I stabbed it in the neck with my dirk to keep it up. I circled around decapitated it with Hate and with the momentum stabbed into the shoulder of one wendigo that tried to take advantage of my rear flank. I yanked it down and kneed it center in the facial area back up and also extracting my dirk. I rose Hate up bisecting it in half from the chest up and kicked its lower half away into another beast.

I heard my ears twitch and a vibration of a coming beast through my feet. I turned around and parried its swipe forcing it past me with Hate's edge upward. It slid across its edge but the saw like edge stopped it halfway. I sawed through the rest of the way when I pulled Hate out of it's body then turned around and cutting down another.

This feels almost endless. The more I killed the more seemed to climb out of nowhere to replace them. How many monsters are in this town? Is the whole town just a nest for these things?

I heard a scream and shot my eyes towards it to Miata. I was getting away from her with every kill without even noticing it. For the most part they kept their attention on me, but one of the beasts grew smart enough to assault such an easy target instead. The wendigo went for Miata thus diverting it's attention away from me. It learned too late that to target her meant death.

I slashed the head of one wendigo and shot up to its shoulders. I balanced and shot from shoulder to shoulder with that one wendigo in my sight and shot upward down upon it. I rose my foot up and kick it down in the back of the neck into the blood stained dirt littered with much more than human corpses now. I landed in a crouch and rose my foot and cut its jaw with a back thrust kick that shot it up and its knees with the force. I brought my leg back and rolled back to my feet the flipped backward to its back. I stabbed down into its back through the spine with my dirk to keep it steady then brought Hate across its head decapitating it with ease.

I rose my dirk and parried a wendigo from my left forcing it's strike to my right and stepped in stabbing it in the chest with my dirk. I left shoulder tackled it back with stab from my dirk following after in its heart and chest cavity. I twisted my hips left and brought Hate across its right leg cutting it off. I reversed and cut off the last leg and whirled around. Soon its head followed

In the shock of an ear piercing roar I found myself enveloped in a bear hold form behind suddenly. I dropped my weight and let him hold me.

"Good, now hold him!"

Two from the front rushed over to me with the intent to claw me to ribbons. I shot my head back and impacted its face causing its grip to loosen. I freed my right hand and stabbed my dirk down into its wrist and twisted it in. The monster howled but tightened his grip which is what I wanted. With my legs and waist free all I really had to do was a mock shoulder throw up and over until my holder became my meat shield. These things didn't hold back and cut straight into his fellow to get to me, but I had already backed away before they could claw through him fully. I jumped up over one of the carcasses toward the two monsters with my blades aimed down and landed on the unsuspecting two while cutting through the top of their heads killing them as well.

I tossed my dirk back and caught one in the chest then twirled around and parried a claw with my free hand. I gripped its wrist and twisted forcing it to bow then kicked its chest while I twisted the rest of way. Its shoulder and elbow snapped out of place and I let go of it. I turned around and grabbed my dirk and dragged it further into the beast's chest. It roared and reached to grab me but I cut down on its arm from the elbow. I aimed Hate and stabbed it where the neck and shoulders meet gripped the dirk with turned around executed. I picked it up and tossed it overhead right into the wendigo kicked from earlier forcing them both into a pile. I jumped up and stabbed Hate into both of their heads before they could recover.

The good thing about fighting a swarm in this way is that only four of them can attack me at once unless they come from above, which they haven't. They seem to keep with the wearing me down tactic that won't work on me. I'm capable of fighting for three days without sleep or sustenance. Though with every four I cut down four more took their place. I had to grab Miata a couple times and force my way out of the opening into an alleyway to another street when the bodies began to pile up. I cut down many more until the horde decreased into something much smaller. A unit is more like it.

I set her down and followed through with my hunt as they rushed after me. Just as I dispatch another I noticed one rushing towards Miata for the hundredth time, but I was a bit of a distance from her. I didn't notice with all the hunting again I was increasing the distance between myself and the cowering girl currently squatting down with her hands on her head.

I readied my blades and ran towards the little girl once more. I saw two of the monsters going after her in a pincer. I chose the closest one first and jumped into the air landing on top of him at his flank while stabbing into his shoulder down to his lungs. I hit the ground in a roll but once I was up I threw my dirk straight at and into the shoulder of the other one.

I twisted back towards the wendigo with Hate sticking out of it and slide him across the monster's head. Taking my sword with me, I rushed to the last with my dirk within it's body. The attack surprised him at the most but didn't stop him only slowed him down. It slowed him down enough for me to reach Miata first and come her defense. I crossed Hate with his extended his claws parrying them up leaving him free to attack and grit my teeth and the damage I sustained from defending with Hate. I whirled around parried the one behind me with a back hand. I rose my left hand and blocked a downward slash contacting my arm to his and stabbed it back into its gullet.

It shot forward and lifted my leg up for a thrust kick and connected into the other one's stomach. I shot back again and took back my knife from the one nursing the stab wound. From shoulder down along his arm I extracted my dirk with a great deal of resistance. My dirks are quite normal compared to Hate and I need to be more cautious.

I pulled up arm up overhead and stabbed something I felt coming at. My dirk was buried in the hand of a monster. I hummed and pulled back bisecting it's hand then brought Hate down on him from his left shoulder down to his right hip. I brought Hate back around across his stomach. This wasn't out of brutality but stop a claw attack from my right. Hate cut through forcing it back. I positioned my knife now in my left hand and Hate in my right. The monster roared at me but I ignored the loud cry and approached it. I elbowed it's sides with my right after a dodge with enough ki to turn it's ribs into organ bullets. The monster gasped which I was getting tired of hearing. I rose up and stabbed my dirk into its neck then dislodged my knife to a new home in its chest. I kicked out its leg and pulled down on my dirk until it was on its knee before me.

"Trash."

I brought Hate to the other side of its neck and stabbed it in as well. Time seemed to freeze because all the other monsters watched with gruesome horror as in slowly sawed both blades out its neck from opposite sides. The head fell down in a shower of blood around me, and I hate blood showers. This hate only seemed to full the blood lust. Lust that slowly began to turn to rage.

I kicked the body back down to the ground where it belongs. I took a moment to examine the ugly green and gray humanoid with disgust. I stepped on top of it in front of the many more monsters left for me to kill and rose my swords in a stance as I stepped off. Hate was behind me with my offside facing the front and my dirk facing the same direction as Hate in preparation for the coming ancient art that all living beings seem to know.

One monster yelled in the twisted form of a human voice at me and jumped. When one went the rest followed in almost every direction. They finally got smart in a way and turned to the old tactic of "dog piling" on top of me. I mused on whether or not I should use any of my abilities yet but decided against it. These things aren't worthy.

"Trash," I growled again and tightened my grip on my blade but made the rest of my body limber and loose. I took a breath to settle the Ki in the pit of my stomach and waited for the dog pile to come. From every direction they came. Whether it be from above, left, right, forward, and back they came with Miata and myself in the center. With her right behind me in my blind spot, which is the only reason I know she's safe there. She's in the ideal place for the next attack I plan to use.

"Miata," I called to the frightened little girl who was a quivering mess behind me. If I wasn't in my battle mode right now I might've told her to cover her eyes from what I was about to do in a moment but instead what came out was the complete opposite. "Don't be afraid of these things. They hurt and bleed like us," I noted as I faced the first and bent my legs for the explosive combination of moves to come. "That means they will die just like us. For as long as I'm the Hunter, the Jaeger, all blood thirsty beast will be the hunted."

Miata's eyes if they closed at any moment now where glued on my form as I stepped toward the first one and in one large rotation with chi at the ends of my blades I whirled. Black and red traces and illusions of the speed at which I went streak out pushing and extending to impossible edges. I felt my blade call home in the bodies of many as I rotated again and again and my chi extended my kill zone out past physical reaches. More and more invisible blades danced around me to the point that some of the buildings and walls suffered a cut or two as well. I rotated a total of five times before I came to a halt with a small circular trench around me pushed out by at least four feet in radius from the center meaning me. Miata was perfectly safe below me between that four feet of me and where the cuts on the ground began. That's what was most important with the fact that the threat was gone as second.

Time seemed to be still again as the monsters around me all remained still and some of them landed behind me after my assault. My attack with every rotation in the five dished out 200 cuts per. In five I have cut everything in my surrounding vicinity at least 1000 times. I sheath my dirk behind me and threw Hate down to get most of the blood off of him. I turned around with my back to Miata and sheath Hate. The sound of him sitting within his home must have caused time to move forward once more, because not even a moment later every beast around me fell from the ground in pieces. All of them shredded at the torso except their arms, legs, and smaller appendages which are all scattered everywhere around us.

I thought I pushed enough chi into that attack to kill all of them but I felt life nearby regardless. I looked around trying to find it but the things presence seemed to be everywhere. Maybe it was because of the still twitching parts or maybe this thing knows a fair bit of Ki control to push it's aura outward to mask it's position. I couldn't pinpoint it but the smell was undeniably to my right. The smell of dead monster and the smell of live monster are instantly and noticeably different. I looked back to the little girl as she sat below me on her knees aweing all she saw with still star crossed eyes. I've changed this child in more ways than one in less than ten minutes. I fear it may not be for the best though.

"Stay here," I said while gripping my dirk and Hate in my right hand. "I have a little bit more trash to Hunt down." With that I stepped over the first corpse stabbed every head I came across just to make sure. I've fought the undead before and stopped taking chances long ago with my corpses. You never know when one might just climb back up and attack you.

I drew my pistol in my left hand and aimed up to the door of the house to my left over to the right of the window. I could feel the fear radiating off of it. I pulled the trigger to a loud boom. "AAHHH!" It shot right and my body followed to a door to the side. I stabbed Hate into the wood and felt something at the end of my blade, something squishy but solid as well. I pulled out and opened the door to a monster that was hiding behind it clutching its stomach and a bullet wound in his neck.

"Trash," I growled as I twirled my colt back into the holster and faced it. I pulled Hate down then jammed my spear hand into the monster's chest through the gash. I grasp the first solid thing I could and pulled it straight out. The wendigo gasped and reached up to stop me only to lose both hands for this attempt in a cross and reverse slash of Hate.

I tossed the beating organ I had in hand away onto the ground and out of the house with purple blood covering my gloved hand, not that I cared. I hate it when my prey thinks he can hide from me and not take its death with dignity. A monster that preyed in the lives blood of humans was now running away from me. Well, more like crawling.

I walked up behind it as it struggled to crawl away from me with its stubby arms as its means to crutch itself away. The monster grumbled as it thrashed while kicking out its feet as if trying to ward me away from it.

"N-no please," it begged. The wendigo fell to his rear crawling back away from me. "Please... I don't want to die."

I narrowed my eyes to the wendigo. "Says the trash that slaughtered an entire village." I stepped down with my blade at the ready to my side begging me to end this sooner rather than later.

"I-it wasn't my f-fault. I was just..."

I swiped my sword over its head to silence the monster. The monster gawked then a faint line formed from its chin to forehead. I kicked it in the chest and the top of its head fell straight off. "Only trash makes excuses." I walked on top then over the corpse before stepping to the next corpse to continue what I was doing before; stabbing heads to ensure the bodies are dead.

"If you don't come out," I voiced out to the monsters still hiding away from me. I paused before making an inquiry, "I'll make it slow when I find you."

I sheath Hate and drew my pistol again to reload the two bullets I had already used already with some from my belt then holstered it back. I think the next one I find I might just use my bare hands instead of my sword. I still stabbed every head I came across killing three already with an end to their suffering, a simple mercy. I reached the final line of bodies to the last one. This one didn't even look injured or even hurt in any way at all. It was still moving and breathing. It's doing a terrible job at playing dead. I crossed my arms at it and sighed at the monster that sort of whimpered like a little girl.

"I know you're alive." It began to shiver but remained still. I reached for my dirk but stopped once I noticed an signifier behind me. The surrounding Ki around me faded away from the area down to the beast below me clearing my senses to the other wendigo around me and the one that was sneaking around a building towards Miata. I looked back to the girl then to the monster below me weighing my options. I have a feeling this monster knew what was going on and waited for me to get this close so I could choose between saving the little girl or killing it. My, this thing is surprisingly smarter than I gave it credit for. It gauged my threat level and is willing to sacrifice its fellows to survive.

"Too bad I can do both." I pulled out a grenade and dropped it before I ran out jumping from one body to the next up and over the parts to get to Miata. The beast must have noticed me rushing toward Miata and did the same but kicked up bodies and part of them in the middle of its trek. My bomb blew up and took it by surprise slowing it down further. It struggled to beat me too her.

"The girl is mine!"

I growled and stomped on a clear patch of land between the bodies. I charged my legs with enough Ki to kick a horse over then kicked off and sailed faster than before in a trajectory that will force an impact from the two of us. We both reached the safe zone but the monster was aiming for Miata while I was aiming for him. Its claw was a hair from the girl before I blindsided him with a vicious tackle to the side. Shoulder first into his side we shot pass the girl into the blood soaked ground adjacent to her.

The monster struggled to get on top of me but if I know one thing it was grappling against things twice my size and weight like this thing was. I was able to pin the Queen of the Amazons and this thing paled in comparison. The more it squirmed the easier it became to get a good hold on its arms and legs with my own. The ground is a great equalizer that can turn a one sided bout into a great battle for balance and right now I have the advantage.

I had its arm over its neck and secured the other hand it had to its side. Its strength amounted to almost nothing for it, but the large muscles on its arm served well to choke the bastard to death without a waste of much energy on my part. He struggled but eventually I got his arm right where I wanted it on his neck blocking the blood to his brain and waited. All I had to do was be patient as the monster's struggling came to a soft halt. It couldn't supply air blood to the brain so eventually it will die. I wonder if drowning will work. I'm sure it will.

Even when the beast went still I held on for another minute before letting go of its arms and chest. I crawled inch by inch out from under it and sighed at my first bare handed kill. I wanted it to be more impressive, but you take what you can get I suppose.

I drew my dirk from my back and stabbed it in the head and said a much needed, "Just in case."

"Ledger!" I blinked when I heard that name. I blinked away the red haze that was over my eyes same with the dizziness that followed as well. I hate the feeling you get when the blood lust leaves the body like its doing now. I could just feel the girl take to my chest nearly tackling me down to the ground. I looked down to the little girl named Miata and could already feel that she was familiar with me in some way past the norm. A way in which she'd lay her cards down on me like this and cry in my chest. The chest of a stranger but also her protector, so I suppose it makes sense.

I reached for her but noticed that my gloves are covered in fluids I didn't want on this little girl, so I removed them both. I inspected my hands and nodded when I saw nothing on them.

"Hey," I cooed and hugged her back to me while soothingly rubbing the back of her head. "Why are you crying?"

Miata sobbed and snort a couple times before she looked up to me. "Miata... afraid you gone." She was worried when that monster and I fell to the ground that I expired. I pat her on the head again and smiled under my mask.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said matter-of-factly.

Miata snorted a couple time before raising you a frail hand. One that I took into my own. "Promise."

That word. That word has sealed my fate many times before. It was always a promise to serve, a promise to protect, a promise to kill all things evil until the end of time, a promise to give myself to the void every time I rest, and a promise to keep to the creeds of which I lived my life by. So many promises and many of them ended up contradicting the others in some way. A promise to free a country from a tyrant is as monumental to me as promising to never abandon a little girl. At the end a life will be in my hands outside of my own.

I bit my lip to stop the almost automatic yes from coming out and nodded instead. It seemed to put her at ease but it left a bad taste in my mouth. My word is my bond and my bounds, but I'd have to speak them first.

"Come," I finally said and picked myself up with Miata still holding on to me. It was as if she didn't I'd disappear. "Let's get a move on," I muttered with my eyes flowing from one house to the next. I noticed a signifier from before coming toward us. One larger than that of these wendigo around me. I don't know what could controlled these monsters other than an even bigger monster and right now I was in no mood for a prolonged fight. I have a map, water, food, and currency. I don't need much else from this town outside the norm.

The clean-up.

I can't leave these corpse just laying around. Human bodies are bad for the soil so, I can imagine that evolved wendigo are worse. For every conflict zone without survivors we sanitize it in fire to erase our presence. The same will happen to this one.

"Follow close to me," I said down to the little girl. Instead of the following part she must have took it as an order to latch on to me. She gripped my leg with her hands and hid underneath my coat. It's was almost cute. It was like a turtle taking cover in its shell; except she's not a turtle and my coat isn't a shell.

Best just leave her be for right now.

I pulled my gloves back on to my hands and listened to the sound of the leather stretching once I clenched my fists. That's not right. Why can I hear the stretching of the leather of my gloves right now? I just noticed that the large power I felt before from that alpha is gone. I know I didn't kill it. I know this because I can remember ever single kill with perfect clarity and yet I don't recall fighting an abnormal wendigo. It's too quiet, the energy is gone. It must be in hiding now.

As I surveyed the area I absorb souls into my crystal. The bodies slowly disintegrated as I snatch the souls away from them. The reason a body lingers is because a soul is attached to it as proof of its existence in our plane. One the soul leaves this plane the energy keeping the body together unravels. This crystal takes the souls and enters them into that new plane and so the body fades with the loss of its anchor.

"YAK!" I heard a cough to the side and wandered towards it. I rose my crystal and watched as the souls lifted up and faded into it except two or three. Still alive and I can see why. One was missing both legs cut off at the knees and yet unlike what I saw before it didn't regenerate its legs fully. I shook my head and drew Hate out his scabbard. I'm sure it noticed quickly that the bodies of its fellows have faded away leaving it alone.

"N-no plea…" I cut off the arm that extended out to me and stabbed my sword down upon its head. I can't leave survivors after all. Speaking of which I need to find that one loose end before it gets too far away from me.

I sighed and pushed my way along to take in the rest of the wendigo souls.

I did my best to keep my crystal from taking in the human souls, which strangely enough sort of resembled the wendigo souls. Maybe I'm just overthinking things and exhaustion from mental fatigue is setting in. It could just be that. Using my powers puts strain on both body and mind but having the ability to replenish my energies helps in that regard. It doesn't help with the mental strain though. I can feel a small pressure behind my eyes so that means I'm sitting at about 15%. The mental strain is existent.

I know that alpha is here somewhere. I can feel the presence of the wendigo all around me like before. I walked up to a body still moving with its arm split halfway open from the hand to the shoulder and several gushing holes on its chest. Its lungs are ripped open and I made a nice incision around its heart cutting off the arteries. It's lost most of the blood leading to its head and is more than likely going into shock if monsters go into shock that is. I don't remember even doing this to this beast but in my blood rage I'm prone to get creative with my hunts.

I rose my sword up and stabbed downward into its skull finishing it off once and for all.

That's the second one. I'm getting sloppy with all the witnesses I left for dead. I need to remember that these beasts can survive fatal injuries.

Slowly, but surely I'm mopping up my mess. All that time at sea has left me a little rusty. How did we end up in a sea where our compass doesn't work I will never know, but ending up here might not be that bad. I know that humans reside here and monsters. Cannibalistic monsters that I'm sure humans will pay a wealthy sum for me to exterminate.

I've acquired over seventy of these souls total before the streets appeared to be barren with only human corpses left. I thought on what I should do with them all. A proper burial would be the right answer but that's so much work for nothing. A mass burial might work though. Place all the bodies into a house and then light it on fire. I could try that but it goes back to collecting every scrap and piece of human here. That would truly be a chore.

I suddenly felt a tug of resistance on my leg. I looked down to the little girl still under my coat but focusing on something. I followed her sight and my yes landed on a demolished house. I looked down to the body in front and recognized it right off the bat.

"This is your house." Miata's hands gripped my leg even tighter once I remarked on this. I can understand a little of how crushed she is right now. When I was five my home burned to the ground with my most precious person within. Seeing everything burn away in those yellow-orange flames brought pain that I could barely understand. All I knew and could understand is that the fire was caused by me. My precious person died because of me. I was hunted for years because of what I was and what I did.

Miata was forced to watch her father devour her mother while taunting her for being a stupid brat. He promised that she would come next in due time. Of course she didn't understand everything but she knew that she was in a living nightmare.

The similarities between us and what she could become unless taken care of worries me a little. Because of my plights I became a near inhuman monster that gets off on the death and murder of anything that moves. A man that uses the power of supernatural beings to sustain his body and live longer than any other man should. I became a monster in my own right. Now that I think of it one of those wendigo called me a monster. I was called this multiple times throughout my life. I'm not surprised that even inhuman monsters think of me as a being worse than they are. They kill for pleasure, food, fun, or something else twisted or primal. I kill to kill, for money, or for information. I hunt and kill the injured and any that try to escape.

"It's simple to kill without emotion." I repeated the words from Bethany. I wish she were here right now.

I don't wish for Miata to grow up to become a Jaeger like myself. I don't want her life to be consumed by thoughts of anger or revenge like mine did. That first kill is what separates the two of us. When I killed my first human that's when it finally took root.

Funny, I called him human even though he was a monster in my eyes. Maybe I'm worse than the man who took the last of my family away from me. No, I kill but only in self-defense, when I'm paid to, and when my wellbeing as well as the wellbeing of those around me are threatened. Simple and to the point.

"Mama." I could feel the sorrow pouring out of her every pour.

I removed my glove and pat her down on top her head. Miata looked up to me with tears pouring down her cheeks. Of what I could see of her eyes from behind her bangs, they were red and nearing bloodshot. Snot poured out her nose and she sobbed with harsh sorrowful pants. It was like seeing myself on from long before. The difference being is that someone like me is here to embrace her. I leaned down and opened my arms to her.

"Mama!" Miata cried as she flew into my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she hugged herself to my chest. Her face pressed into my shoulder so hard I was afraid she might have injured herself on my shoulder pauldren.

I'm unsure of what to do in a situation like this. I never really had to deal with children unless I had to purge a bloodline, which included the children. That or when I killed the children of monsters when I found their nests, mating ground, or resting grounds. My experience with children is lacking in many ways and it shows in how I'm currently frozen in place.

Awkwardly, I pat her on the head again and let her rest her crying eyes in my shoulder. I don't feel sorrow anymore so I can't begin to understand her own so I can only do what I've seen many times before. I pat her in the back and rubbed in small circles and recited what I've witnessed mothers do for their children when distressed. "It's okay. It's okay," I whispered in her ear hoping this will help her out. Even though I can't related to her sorrow I can to her loneliness that stems from the loss of close family. "I'll stay with you and keep you safe." My words were hollow and cruel to give for I don't necessarily mean them, but to help her get over this I'll try almost anything.

"Mama! Mama… Mama gone," she cried. "Papa hurt mama."

"That wasn't your papa Miata," I said quickly. If she believes that I killed her father then that may spell trouble later in the future. I have to crush this possibility here and now. "That was a wendigo, a monster in human flesh." I pushed her back enough so that her eyes could meet my own. "Monsters can wear the faces of men and that was a monster."

Miata blinked and snort. "Papa a monster."

I guess she didn't understand me or what I meant. "No princess," I said using a nickname I remember hearing this one man say to his daughter. "That wasn't your papa," I shook my head. "That was a monster."

"Papa turn into monster." I couldn't defend the man all that much. If these memories mean anything then the father of Miata was a rubbish father and man. He beat his daughter and Miata's mother took the blunt of his abuse.

"Your father was a monster," I finally decided to go with. "Your mother was an angel like you. She protected you and loved you from the bottom of her heart. I'll make sure she gets a burial." Cremation isn't really how I'd wish to leave this world, but I'm sure the people here won't mind. I pat Miata over the head and climbed up to my feet. "Like your mother did I'll keep you safe until the day comes that I'm not needed."

Miata blinked up to me and gazed up to me. I gulp when her gaze took such a sudden sharpness towards it. She reached out and hugged my leg again and pressed her head into my pants.

"Papa."

I almost coughed when she called me this. Papa! I can't be a "papa." I'm not even a father figure. My life as a Jaeger leaves no room for a family and especially kids. She seems to be dead set on this though. Her hug was now possessive and desperate. After everything she watched me do and everything I said how can I come off at a "papa" to this little girl?

I bite my lip and sighed.

Whatever. I suppose I can just go along with this until I can find her a home away from my lifestyle. I wouldn't wish my fate on anyone.

"Come on princess, let's take care of this."

I reached down and gripped her arm to pry her off of my leg. She suddenly switched from my legs to my hand and held it with her own. She wished to hold hands with me. I guess I can humor her. I've had to hold hands with many from the Kushan leaders to an occasional courtesan. Holding hands with a little frail girl isn't the worst situation to find myself in but certainly not the best either. I held her hand with my left hand and held my soul rock within my right gloved hand. I kept up with my previous actions before I became a surrogate father.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. If this girl suddenly thinks of my as a father and gets attached to me that means that I'm taking full responsibility for her. Her actions will reflect mine, her state of modesty will be an indicator of her quality of life, and her health as well will be one of my many priorities. Sort of like when I'm with one of my "friends" but much more… I think.

I shook these thoughts off and wandered down the street to get my hands on a barrel of oil I saw in the general store before. I can use that to set fire to the house Miata's parents lived in. That way I can lay their bodies to rest. Miata's mother deserves at least that. I walked towards the general store and looked back to the girl. With the alpha laying in wait I can't leave her alone even for a second. I pulled her into the store with me and wandered to the back.

"I'm letting go of your hand Miata so don't panic." The little girl nodded earnestly but I could as the shiver of her shoulders she was scared to be separated from me. "Just stay close to me and we'll be alright."

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around the barrel. I couldn't even touch my fingers at the tips, it was so large. I took a breath and pulled the barrel off the floor and leaned back. I grit my teeth a little from the strain but got used to it in moments.

"Okay," I panted slightly, "let's get outside."

"What that?" Miata gripped my coat tail and followed behind me.

"This is a barrel of oil. I'm going to use it to send your mama off."

"Mama," she sobbed softly again.

"Yes. Right now she's with your father and many other monsters but with this I can free her and send her to heaven where she belongs."

"Heaven? Oil?"

"Yes. You see I will set fire to the house with everything moving still in it. Doing so will cremate your mother's body and free her spirit so she can pass on to the afterlife. It's the best I can do considering." She's dead and the only thing you can do with the dead is lay them to rest or let them linger for other uses. I'd rather not do the latter out of respect for the dead.

"Papa, will Miata see mama again?"

"I'm not sure." I kicked the door out the general store open. "One day you might but is not anytime soon." I'll make sure of that for a long as can while she's with me. I don't plan to keep this girl with me for long though. My destination is damnation, words from the demon goddess herself. I'll never see heaven unless it's a raid for some artifact I want. I never see hell again unless I'm fool enough to deal with a warlock again. The void, nothingness, is my destiny.

I reached the house in no time with the wendigo still buried in the rubble struggling to get themselves free. I left Miata at the road as I climbed up to the top of the collapsed two story house and poured the oil. I reveled in the desperate cries of the monsters that understood what they ended up drenched in. I pulled off the glove for my right hand and pointed my palm towards the center of the house. One of the greatest discoveries I've ever made has to be my ability to wield magic destructively. A small Palm of lightning or a fist sized ball of fire; two of the few elemental spells I can cast without a medium. I felt the heat focusing into the palm of my hand and pointed it down to the face of one wendigo.

"No hu…"

I fired my ball at the monster and the fire spread quickly over the remains of the house. It surrounded me with flames licking at my clothing and yet not catching fire.

I walked out from the now frantically moving rubble onto the porch that remained and finally the ground of the road. Now to get to the real work. I grabbed saw a carriage on the way to Miata's house and grabbed it to help transport the oil. Along the way I picked up body after body to throw on the fire. Miata watched the fire the whole time and me as I "freed" these people from their human bounds. Every house that smelled of blood and held a corpse I noted for later to burn down as well.

Miata walked up to my side and reached up to take my hand once more. I looked down to her and saw her focusing hard on the fire. I thought back to that nine 22 years ago. I think it might even be today that it happened when I lost my mother to fire. I thought back to it and what followed was a verse from a book she'd read to me almost every other night. A verse that seemed appropriate for this instance. And one I spoke that night as well as I watched the manor burn.

 **"In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread,"** I began to recite with in a hollowed town. Miata looked up to me once I started and I returned it. **"Till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken,"** I continued. Tears suddenly began to fall down her cheeks once more. Even though she probably doesn't understand the words then meaning behind it is solid.

 **"For dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return."**


	4. The Hunt Concludes

**The Hunt Concludes**

* * *

I continued my journey around the town and set fire to a house here or there with bodies and a couple of the wendigo within a few. I sniffed them out and found some in the attic and others in the basement trying to hide from me. Despite all the wendigo I've erased I've yet to find the same aura I felt from what I believe is the alpha. The alpha seemed to be waiting for night to fall before it attacks me. I doubt it knows I know it's there. It's stench is still in the air and with the fires I made in different houses to burn hasn't erased it's queer scent. It's nearby but its presence is hidden from me. I could probably find it if I dampen the rest of my senses to solely focus on locating my prey, but I find myself curious. What will it do in due time?

Well, I'll find out in time. Until it attacks I decided to continue looting the town. The wendigo truly cared nothing for the personal belongings or the items of value that I've found within almost every home. I stumbled upon a home with a hidden compartment housing some interesting trading manifests of a very suspicious means. It appears this man was grow and manufacturing some manner of substance called Red sand. If I had to guess it might be a drug. I found a box of it within the compartment. I tasted it and instantly felt the effects. It was euphoric but also dangerous as well. My body told me never to try it again and I'm not one go say no to what it wants.

I took all the valuable treasures I could find and even a couple sculptures as well I found interesting. One of which was of two heavenly women back to back with each other. When I looked down at the mantle it was titled "Teresa and Clare" so I can assume maybe there are goddesses of the land. One's that don't exist else I'd feel their presence somewhere in this land. Regardless of this I snatched it and placed it all in my knapsack for transport and safe keeping.

During this time I've taken to the disposed of human remains in the large fires but controlled them so not burn the entire town down. So far its only had to be seven houses in total. I kept a close eye on Miata as well and she stuck with me like a leech. A very cute leech I guess.

I found much more in the way of valuables and some clothes for Miata as well for a girl her age. Well, a child her age that is. I pulled a pair of trousers and a shirt in her size and rested them on the bed behind me. This is the twentieth house I've scavenged and most didn't have the clothes I needed. A boy lived in this house that much I know and it shows in his clothing. This family was well off though compared to many of the others. I found her a coat to wear for night as well as a pair of shoes. I grabbed some socks as well.

"Here princess. Put these on." Miata reached down and pulled her tattered dress up over her head and let it drop to the floor. I helped her place her undergarments on and dressed her in the clothes I took. Despite the mix of blue and grey I'd say she looked decent now. First I had to roll up her trousers up to her knees and tie them down with some stands of clothing I made from a dress in the closet. I cut the sleeve of the coat down to size and grabbed a needle and thread to sew them into something presentable. I wiped down her face with a small wash cloth same with her hands and feet before dressing her up fully. The shoes are mean for boys but fit her well enough so not to aggravate her feet too much.

She looked decent now which put a smile on my lips. "You're so cute Miata." I know that I'll have to get here some girls clothing soon but this will do for now.

Miata smiled at my compliment and hugged my waist. "Papa!"

I pat her head and walked out the house with a decently dress Miata right behind me.

The mass burnings are going well so far. I'm lucky that so many humans ended up devoured instead of laying around in pieces. I can see that these wendigo take more pleasure out of torturing as much as eating the insides of their victims. From the many bodies I've examined I noticed bite marks, claw marks, and bruises all in excessive quantities. It made me wonder about these type of monster and how they remind me of ghouls on top of a wendigo.

I think with all the information I've complied together I have a good depiction on how to judge them.

 **Severity: Yellow**

These things are inhuman but with souls. They can feel fear and uncoordinated in their attacks. They are simple to hunt down and kill. Much more than a normal Wendigo.

I pulled Hate out his scabbard and stabbed to my left. "Gahh!" What I would classify as a "normal" wendigo would never attack in such a predictable way. This thing made a ton of noise when it sprang I'd have to be deaf not to hear it.

"Miata stand back." The girl nodded and ran way from me and watched from a distance of maybe seven feet. I just about finished this beast but an idea popped in my head. Lessen time I suppose, now that I have a live one to experiment on. While in my blood rage I kill without hesitation or stop and Hunt almost religiously. I'm calm now.

I pulled my dirk out and stab down on its arm at the shoulder when it tried to use it to strike me. I pulled down and separated the joint and cut up the muscles and nerves within same with the major artery. I pulled Hate out its chest and slashed the monster across it then kicked in the stomach back into a stumble. I pulled my dirk around into reverse grip and sheath Hate.

"Listen carefully Miata." I walked around the wendigo with my dirk at the ready and my eyes on this monster. I could read basically every movement it wished to make and stepped in the direction was thinking of taking. "If you want to read this things movements focus on the waist," I pointed to the area I was talking about and the beast irked. "When it's hips go left it was attack right and if it goes right it will more than likely attack left. If still it will charge jump upward," I began to list off.

"What are you?" It demanded only to receive a kick know the jaw in response for giving me that window. It stumbled back and I rushed forward kicking into its right hip with the tip of my right foot. I wrapped my arm around it's neck and used my weight and took it down. I rolled back to my feet and stood above it.

"Impatient with monsters that talk without permission." I stomped down on the back of its neck which seems to be a trend today. I stomped down when it started to move forcing his face into the dirt. "Stop moving or I'll make it slow trash." I leaned down and held my dirk's tip at its temple and it froze once like a good teaching tool.

"Are you listening Miata," I called out to the girl and she nodded furiously. "As you can see Miata these things, I call them wendigo, can mimic human like voices. They're faster than that of a normal men and stronger as well. They have a healing factor that allows them to repair damage at an accelerated rate but," I leaned out the way of a swipe and rolled back. I twirled around landing a kick square along the side of its knee. In a loud crack the beast roared and fell to the ground on it's other knee and hands.

"They're like humanoids. They have hands, feet, joints, legs, and a head. If you break the knees they will buckle under its own weight. Now when they try to swipe at you the best bet you have is to dodge like I did. Remember though these things are fast. Sometimes it's better," I rose Love up and blocked a swipe from the recovered wendigo. "To block them with your blade like this then counter." I stepped back stabbed it in the chest at the heart and came down to the hip and reversed up into it throat. The wendigo stepped back, stunned. I followed and kicked its ankle out on its good leg causing it to tumble.

"From what I learned the best way to kill these things is the universal." I let Love fall back into her scabbard then stabbed my dirk into its chest before it could recover. "Attacking the organs like the heart or liver would work on a human but not on these things. You have to aim for the spine."

I kicked the beast over, ignoring its whimpering, and stomped on its back between the shoulder blades then dropped down with my dirk aiming for the spine. It pushed through. The beast roared loudly so I turned a little and pulled my foot out its back and replaced it to the back of its head until it was in the ground.

"Once you sever the spine at the waist it cannot use is legs anymore but this won't kill it."

"W-what will?" She asked both scared but also curious.

I smiled. An action she couldn't see but by the shocked look in the wendigo's eyes it found it unsettling to say the least.

"I glad you asked." I rose my dirk up and pointed it at the back of its neck as I climbed back up. "You have to kill its brain. Suffocation from lack of blood flow or air can kill it, cutting off the head completely as well works, or cutting the spine at the neck will do it as well."

To show her I stabbed Hate into its neck while sheathing my dirk and split the spine in half but didn't stop until the tip of my sword hit tapped the dirt. "This method is slow and painful but completely nullifies their healing so that stab to the heart I cause as well as the opened stomach will kill it eventually. Same with the wind pipe I cut in half supplying air to its lungs and etc."

I stepped off the dying wendigo with Hate in hand. I rose my sword up and brought it down swiftly to get the purple blood off it and wiped my dirk off with a rag. "It won't be as easy as I demonstrated for a normal man. I can just slow my perceptions enough see its attack and have the reflexes to evade quickly enough."

I pulled a knife I found in one of the houses with a strap for the legs but for Miata I'd say it's best if it goes around her waist. I leaned down and began to place it on her. She remained still for the most accept to grip the back of my neck while I did this.

"If you come across one don't try to do what I did until when you grow up. Aim for the knees, the ankles, and the wrists." I pointed out each part. "And if you are above it. Aim the tip of this down and go for the back of the neck in the middle," I drew a circle on her body where I was talking about while explaining. I noticed her trembling a bit at this. She's afraid but I know how to handle this maybe. "It would make papa proud."

She looked back up to me with a renewed light. "Yes papa!"

I nodded in approval. "Good girl."

This is like using my manipulation skills on a teenager only I have to adhere to her childish delusions more than anything. I can do that.

 **"Human."**

I picked up a scent in the air but stronger than before and that voice was right on top of me. I stood up from my crouched position and noticed it didn't attack. I slowly turned to face the source of that voice and I was shocked at what I saw. This had to be that alpha. Instead of standing close to 6 feet tall it was closer to eight, towering over me with ease. It's size as well is twice that of any other wendigo I've killed. The stench of dead flesh coming off of this thing was almost enough to make me gag if not for my Hunter's mask. I can assume hundreds have fallen and been devoured by this thing to turn it into what it is now. Consumption Human flesh is what spawns the wendigo, but what if it consumes even more before anyone can stop it? You have an alpha. I've only seen an alpha wendigo once and I was with my master during that time. It was smarter, faster, stronger, and much more mutated than that of a normal wendigo. This has to be one.

With its bulk I can imagine that it's much stronger than the normal evolved wendigo of this land but slower as well. Not by much because I can see it moving is muscles under its skin sporadically. That could mean it can freely shift it's muscles around thus allowing abnormal function of its limbs. For something that can shift its body in such a way ease of movement is ensured. I'm sure it has other abilities as well from its large consumption of humans so this Hunt to come will need some caution. I haven't reloaded my pistol and I'm out of grenades from killing its fellows. My crossbow is still loaded and I could do some damage if I aim for the right area though Swiftrunner isn't loaded with an armor piecing bolt. Those muscles will provide resistance to my strikes so more than likely I'll have to take this a little seriously, if only to keep Miata out of the crossfire.

I gazed back to Miata who trembled behind me. "Miata," I called her attention up toward me. "Give us some room."

"Papa." She responded by gripping my coat tail harder.

"It will be fine princess," I tried to assure her. This wasn't going to end well if she's near me.

Miata hesitated but let me go and ran away from me. I faced the beast in front of me and reached for my swords. The wendigo licked its lips when it watched Miata run away, so I stepped in the way of its vision with Love in front of me.

"What are you human," it asked but I could see the plan it was formulating in the back of its head. Its target is Miata. I rose Hate to my wrist and made a small cut. The wendigo sniffed the air and hungry eyes fell down to me.

"Delicious is what you are," it crackled and leaned forward with a haze of breath coming out of its mouth. I can see that it was beginning to lose control but stopped itself. Self-control? From a beast of all things? That doesn't bode well to match their strength with average intelligence.

"Leave her out of this monster or I'll make your death slower than you'd like," I put blunt and simple.

This wasn't me making a threat or even a promise. This was just me stating a fact that will come to pass if it takes action. This is the source of the smell, the power I felt before, and the visual intent I sensed the entire time. This is the last one and it's certainly the strongest. I might have to take out Isabela for this, but I doubt it. This hunt won't be difficult from where I'm standing.

The wendigo chuckled for some reason. "Ah, I get it." It spoke in its croaky deep voice. "You're not one of those witches."

'Witches,' I thought to myself. I stored that word for later and focused on this thing.

"I thought your kind died out or awakened by now," I continued against filling me with confusion.

Witches populate this land? I thought they all died out before then again I did liberate a few of the last remaining covens two years back.

'Awakened,' yet another word I stored for later. What sort of creature in this land can 'Awaken' or die out? Maybe Jaegers are here in this country. If so then that means there's an organization built around killing monsters. They must be doing a terrible job if an entire village falls prey to these things. I hope it's just a very lackadaisical natural that caused this, but hope is useless. I know the real reason after all I've left a situation alone many times over when I couldn't get fair compensation. I raided every house and store here I couldn't get too much in the way of gold or jewels. This town isn't that rich and to kill this many wendigo I would ask for much more than this village would possibly wish to release to me.

The wendigo opened its mouth and revealed its large piranha like teeth to me. Was this a scare tactic of some sort maybe. I stood puzzled as I focused on it.

"Ahg!" I strained to get out when I felt a pressure in my leg. I looked down and saw a lance sticking out of my leg. Suddenly something wet and slimy wrapped around my neck and squeezed to the point of almost taking my head off. The air to my lungs was seized and stuck and I couldn't breathe.

What happened?

What is this?

I looked down the best I could and saw something coming out of its mouth. A segmented tongue was sticking out and cutting into my neck as it wrapped firmly around it. I looked further down to its hand. It's fingers extended? Like a chimera it's fingers shot out and pierced my leg. It didn't go through fully. My armor and stone skin stopped it from touching the bone but it still penetrated forcing that leg of go limp.

"I've studied how you fought for hours," it grumbled. I cough as another finger shot and impacted with my stomach and pierced through. It almost pierced into my liver but my armor stopped most of it. "You have a narrow view when you fight. You pay attention to the obvious but not the subtleties. Sudden moments are tracked by your eyes male warrior if your senses aren't fully in effect. I stabbed your leg knowing you would stop paying attention to my mouth allowing me to get you. You're predictable."

It figured out how my base perceptions work just from watching me kill its fellows. For the most part this is true but only in my basic form like I'm in now. "And now before you can access your yoki, I will take your head."

I reached up to grab the tongue but another finger shot out and clipped my wrist. This time it pieced my right wrist and hit the braces at the end. Love fell from my hands and I couldn't reach Hate. The wendigo rushed me with its claws up.

I bite my teeth and closed my eyes. I have no choice.

I felt the beast blood pulse through my body. **"Ask and I will provide."** The demon mistress within me cooed. I said nothing but the power came regardless. I opened my eyes and saw the lances coming at me slowly.

I clenched my right hand and pulled down on its lance in my wrist. My hidden blade shoot out my left wrist and I cut straight through the finger. I bought my arm back and bat the other fingers away while cutting through the tongue.

"Trash." I reached down and tore the lance out of my leg and cut down a few more lances aimed for me. I weaved through a few more and stopped right in front of the monster. It leapt back just as I pulled Hate up from the ground to strike back and it evade my attempt to cut it across the chest.

 **I'm going to kill this thing here and now.**

I stepped back a step and evaded a set of finger lances that sprout out of the ground. It thought in its crouched down position I wouldn't notice this assault. It knows how I fight when I'm relaxed and in my basic form but with augments let's see how long it fares.

I shot back to where Love resided and kicked down on hilt of my sword. She snapped up and I caught her with my left hand. I took a stance with my right side facing him in a slight crouch. I rose Hate until he was midlevel with my chest with the edge facing towards the alpha. I kept Love pointing downwards to balance myself out. My red eyes are now a thing of the past and replaced by a furious silvery blue. The pain in my eyes that comes with my precious eyes is dwarfed compared to this one. With this intense pain came a sensation of euphoria.

" **Slaughter it! Tear it apart! Dance in the Crimson Rain,"** the last one was more a whisper, but it resounded in my ear almost a hundred times louder than the rest. I was now **_Blood Thirsty_**.

I clenched my swords and closed in on my prey.

It stepped back with every step I made up until I lost patience with it and charged. The beast shot its lances which I cut down with ease or brushed up Love's protective metal. I leaned out the way of the swipe and rolled away from more lances that stamped into the ground to its inside. Something this big, even if I can change where its muscles are, is still like a hog. It can't turn faster than I can. When it tried did I rolled back under its legs to its rear flank.

"What the...?"

It looked around frantically for me while I climbed on top a house. Scaling a building is easy. It just takes a good grip and firm understanding of where to place your anchors. I pulled out shiftrunner I aimed down at the wendigo and waited until it finally looked up. I pulled the trigger just as its eyes met my own.

Direct hit.

"OOAHHH!" The beast howled as the arrow made contact with its left eye.

 **Yes, feel the pain. Feel my blood rage.**

I rushed out and jumped off the roof of the house I was on and landed on top its shoulder. I dropped down and stabbed Hate into its shoulder. With only my weight behind it, my sword cleaved though its arm taking it right off. Blood rained from above me. That pain from behind my eyes faded and what replaced it made me tremble.

This feeling... This pleasure… This total euphoria…! This is why I kill.

 **I need more.**

I touched the ground and reached for its arm with my free left hand and gripped the shoulder bone. The claws on this thing are sharp and would make a very nice club. I pulled the arm up and slammed it directly into its armless side. The beast skid back. I rose the arm up with both hands and brought the limp claws down. The claw stabbed into its chest and cut it right open. They got stuck but that was fine. I found a nice foot hold for more fun.

My boots stuck to the tough skin of its arm making it easy to reach its head with my dirk. I rose its good arm and knocked its arm out of its chest. I took to the sky and rolled in the air. My dirk went flying and took the second eye of the beast leaving it completely blind.

"No," it realized the weight of its situation now. Too late if you asked me. I walked silently past its leg dodging the frantic throwing of its arm. I slashed its leg out cutting though the bone but now fully though the meat. The wendigo fell to the ground as I continued around. I stabbed it in the spine of it lower back and severed it when I pulled the blade out. The wendigo fell to the ground.

"Hehehehe," I heard a chuckle. At first I thought it was the prey before me but I'm not that ignorant. I know it's me who was chuckling; laughing like blood addled sociopath about to get his fix.

I slashed its good arm again and again showering the area in blood. In a viscious whirlwind I cut my prey again and again and again until what was left was a panting and wheezing waste of skin but barely holding onto life. I walked back to the front of it and placed the tip of Hate at the heart.

I brought Hate up to finish this. The blood will rain and I will be complete. I...

I stopped. Why did my arm stop? I'm close. So very close.

 **"Stop!"** I felt the pain return. I don't want the pain. I need the pleasure.

 **"Self-control... it separates the man from the beast."** My master's words flowed through my mind.

I am not a beast. I took a few breathes then put down Hate to get the blood off him before sheathing him. This beast will not fall by the blade. It doesn't deserve to die by my hand. I need to finish this another way. Instead, I should just give this beast an early funeral.

I looked towards a still burning house. The flames licked everything and burned away the wendigo that were trapped inside. I made a knife hand and jammed it into its back. I didn't hear whatever it said. I was too busy getting a good grip and dragging it over towards the fire. It struggled fruitlessly by the shaking of its head. It's all it could really do by the looks of it.

Regardless, I couldn't hear it over the thumping of my heart beating like a drum in my ears. I stopped in front of the fire and bent my legs. In one motion I pushed up and tossed the beast into the fire. I walked to the oil barrel and did the same. The oil burst around the wendigo alpha's body and the fire grew larger than before. Lighting up the darkness for the moon has long replaced the sun in the sky and took its place above.

"Don't mess with a Jaeger."

I turned back around from the burial and walked down the stairs.

"Papa!" Miata flew at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Crying her eyes out, she called for me again and again. I leaned down and picked her up into my arms. She was so light. Lighter than a girl her age should be. I looked back one last time to the fire as the last of the wendigo burned away still very much alive as his flesh sizzled and popped. I watched until the life within the wendigo faded with only a soul remaining. I rose my crystal and took in the soul of the alpha and sighed.

My vision returned to normal and my muscles relaxed. With this loss of my previous power the pain from my wounds came in waves. My left leg and torso felt raw and abused from the punctures. I was injured because I underestimated my opponent, and I paid for it. I wanted to get through this hunt flawlessly, but I guess it's not to be.

 **Hunt is Complete and the last of the Beasts are Slaughtered.**

I'm done with this town now. Too many events happened here to make this a story of the lifetime and its only day four of my trek in this land. I looked towards the west and started walking. The horses in this town are all dead and most of the life have be snuffed out except the chickens. I let them go out of there cage long ago so I don't have to worry about them.

"Miata, do you have anything you'd like to do... before we leave..." I noticed that the little girl was asleep with her head using my shoulder as a pillow. She must be exhausted from the festivities of today. I hummed and walked along the main path through the now deserted town devoid of humanoid life utterly and completely. My presence is being erased in fire and I've gotten my payment for the Hunt in a way.

I didn't look back as I left or the village and just continued into the darkness of the night.

 **Judgement Complete: Creature must be snuffed out and killed without disinclination.**

 **Annulment is still preferred.**

I don't have enough information on this land and its people to constitute the annulment of a group or genocide of this beast race. Maybe in time I'll get my answer, but I wonder now if this was the first day of conflict with the habitant of this land. What will the others turn into?

* * *

A/N: The first couple chapter revised and tighter than before. I hope.


	5. Gentle Nights and Calm Mornings

**Gentle Nights and Calm Mornings**

* * *

"Papa," Miata said on my back rousing from the sleep she found herself in just hours ago.

"Yes, Miata," I said having an idea of just what she was going to say.

"Miata hungry," she said without disappointing my expectations.

I stopped instantly and looked back to the girl with the most tired and exasperated expression a man like me can make. Because of the hood I wore I could barely make her out but still I managed. "What?" I asked to the point it almost sounded like begging. For the love of the goddess and in the name of the darkest pit in the underworld let me be wrong just this once. Just once let me be in a state of delusion and just imagined she said that.

The gods above said tough luck when I heard her repeat a whinier "I'm hungry" again to my face. She repeated one more time making sure I heard her soft voice and how deep her desire for food runs. For the last couple days we've been traveling together she has been silent, mostly. Ever since I picked her up at the town she just clung to me, cried on my shoulder at night, and not really say too much. She can't talk all that well anyway. I've carried her through most of the desert and when she couldn't keep up with my pace. I've talked to her and taught her a couple things whenever she stares at something with curiosity but most of the talking was done by me.

For a while now the only way I knew she was still alive is by the ravenous appetite the girl possessed. I don't know where in the nine levels of the underworld or the abyss she puts it all, but she sometimes eats as much as I do. I'm a modified and spirit augmented Hunter with the inherited hungriness of at least five grown man, and yet she can keep up with me. How she eats like I do is stifling to say the least. The problem wasn't that she was seven with the appetite of three grown men. No, the problem was that she ends up hungry all the time with that same appetite she had prior which leads me to my question from before.

Where in the goddess does she put it all?

"Miata you just ate an hour ago," I tried to reason with her but she just pouted at me.

"But me hungry," she persisted.

"You ate two rabbits and the potatoes that we cooked with them," I continued on.

"But mmeee hunnnggrrryyy," she whined again. Goddees I wish I had a free hand right now to palm my face. Sadly, I can't follow through with this line of though, because I'm holding her in piggy back with my hands on her legs so I compromised by doing the loudest most exasperated sigh I could manage.

"Bwless you," she said and pat my shoulder since my back is occupied right now.

I sighed again but more because of my jaded situation over anything. I've been dealing with this sort of thing for almost three days now and nearing the breaking point. I have to be nearing a town by now where I can restock and trade and finally get some suitable clothing for Miata. The clothing she has isn't really suitable for girls and it shows. The shirt and pants don't fit her well and if I hadn't tied them down they would have fell off or looked loose on her.

"Papa." Miata whispered in my ear in a tired tone.

"Yes," I answered even though I knew what she was going to ask and I already prepared a counter for the coming argument.

"Can me have water?" Her words had a slur to them but more than anything I found this a relief that her mind was off food and now on water. I instantly complied with a flask of water for her which she swiped it from my hand. Greedily she drank the liquid inside.

From what I found out so far she really likes to be babied. It's like she wants everything given to her to which I made contingencies. I've limited her in ways to damper her desires the best I could. I can sort of understand why she wants to be taken care of with the parentage she had, but I feel it's only right I limit just how much I do baby her.

I swiped the water back away from her in seconds after she got it mainly so I don't have to put her down every five minutes to use the bush or the tree. Miata reached for the mask frantically to drink more. Instead of the flask the girl received a poke to the forehead from my thumb denying her the level of hydration she wanted.

"You've had enough." I felt a pump on my rear and looked back to her puffy cheeked face. She was actually pouting right now but that served to make the hammer come down harder than before. "And you are not eating again so soon. You will wait until dinner. You can't eat whenever you want. You should eat only when you need to."

"Nooo!" I flicked her forehead and shut her down again. "Owwyy," she cried.

Time for my 'control this little girl' tactic.

"What is this?" I pulled out my arm and presented her the bracer I wore on my left arm. I pulled my finger out and flexed my arm triggering the hidden blade on the inside to extend. Miata rubbed her head and looked up to my blade studying it slowly. Pretty much the only way I could think of getting the girl to calm down and to stop pestering me is to have her think of other things. When a human learns something new that "new" subject is what they focus on primarily at the time instead of anything else like hunger, thirst, and pain. Their minds attempt to take in and understand the new information it receives so I tied this logic to the little girl. I had to draw her focus to something I find relevant and the only thing I can thing that came to mind at the time are the tools of my trade. My hidden blade for one caught her eye and she likes it when it retracts and extends.

"Hidden blade thing, nicknamed Sting by papa. It… shot out…"

"It extends Miata."

The girl nodded. "It extends and…" She went silent for a moment scratched her head struggling to remember what she could. "Re-retracts."

I nodded and said, "Very good Miata."

The girl smiled at my praise and I grunted as a signal for her to continue. "Stab, slash, thrust," she cheered openly.

"Yes, it can do all those things? What else?"

The girl frowned rubbing her head again. "Miata get one if me get right."

I did promise to give her the tool of the trade if and only if she can fully explain to me the statistics of each piece of equipment I have. A child assassin, no one would see it coming. It's not going to happen though. She will never get this blade. I can't replicate the mechanism that works it and I don't want her running around cutting people without reason.

We went over a bit more of the weaponry I have and more over Sting and she repeated as things progressed. She's a fast learner if a bit single minded. She focuses too hard on a single subject like mental tunnel vision almost. That's something I can fix though if only ensure it's not used against her.

Sometime later I found it was time to make camp with the sun coming down in the west with a mixture of small ponds everywhere around us. I knelt down and automatically the girl jumped off of my back. "Miata, you know what to do."

"Okay," she enthusiastically said before running off to the surrounding ponds around me in search of large enough rocks to make a fire pit.

So far I've had to establish a good system for the two of us to work with. It's more for her than for me. Even though she's not at that age yet she needs to know how to fend herself in the case that I'm not there to do it for her. She needs to learn basic skills like how to start a fire or how to clean her game as well as cook it. It's all a slow process but she listens when I talk and takes my lessons to heart. Thinking on it now, I still need to teach her how to read. Her vocabulary and lack of one alone shows how poor her education conditions happened to be. I've gotten my hands a few books that are in my language and some in the language here as well. Those came from her town. When she's asleep I read it the best I can to decipher the language. I was able to learn a good deal from the blood of those beasts but knowing and reading are different.

I reached into my coat and unclipped the chain to my sword from my chest then reached over to yank it out from overhead. I stabbed the sheath of my nodachi into the soil as a marker so Miata will know just where camp is. I unclasped the belt with my twin knives on them and clipped it to the top of the tsuba for the girl so she at least has something to use encase of emergency. The knife I've already given her isn't of very good quality so it's always good to have something over nothing.

I go out of the way for that girl sometimes and spoil her even when try not to. It's always worked when dealing with pesky women that bothered me in the past so I sort of extended this mentality towards her as well. I quickly realized I was dooming myself to fail later in life. I've seen spoiled girls so many times and studied how that happens. Before I blamed the parents and found them weak of will if they can't control how much they give a child. I now understand their plight somewhat now that I have a child with me. Little girls can be unknowingly manipulative using their adorable charms to make you give in to their demands. I'm finding it difficult not to just give her whatever she wants just to make her stop complaining.

I sighed and got to hunting instead of focusing on these depressing thoughts. I found a couple rabbits, a couple edible herbs and weeds for nutrients that growing girls need, even though I know she'll cry to me about them. I still have a couple potatoes to add to the stew from that town as well to make it all the better.

As I made my way to back to the camp I saw Miata working hard on the rock circle that turned into a square and not a circle. Soon, even that turned into a hexagon because of the different sized rocks she had ranging from ones as long as her arm and as big as my fist. I have to admit that the girl learned fast when it came to hands-on lessons instead of studious subjects, but she plays a little too much. I keep reminding myself this is a little girl and not a woman. It's not her fault. Though because most of actions in my trade are hands-on teaching her will be simple.

I left the girl to work when I remembered that I needed wood for the fire to search for flint and timber to use. It didn't take long to find the flint but the wood was a different matter. The trees around me are damp on the outside and soaked on the inside, quite literally at that. The trees bleed water when I stab them providing clean water to use but no fire wood to cook. I soon found a tree that was dried out and on top of another tree instead of water.

"This will do." I took down a good amount of branches and left back to the camp sight. When I got there I found Miata waiting patiently for me next to my sword and smiled when I came into view. I was a little relieved to see a smile on her face again like that. It took only two days of silence before she started to respond positively. I made my way to the pit and dropped the branches near it before taking my sword in hand. I drew my blade and kicked the stack of branches in the air and cut them down to size in a messy pile of firewood. I sort of wish I could do that generic thing of cutting the branches so well that they land in a straight and neat pile, but I'm not a magician.

I took some dried leaves and moss I found and place them into the center of the pile along with some fire starter, a red and orange colored wood that is extremely flammable. I noticed Miata sitting with barely contained energy so I called her over for another lesson on making fires. She was reluctant at first but sweet talk can go a long way in making little girls see things your way. I had her stack the wood and instructed her on a few different ways in which you can stack the wood depending on whether you want it to be more for overall heat, durability in the elements, cooking quickly, low visibility, and many more reasons. I didn't tell her all of these at once but periodically throughout the days.

Today's lesson will be on cooking.

Miata stacked the wood like a makeshift puzzle and I watched carefully to make sure she did it correctly. Things went slow because she wanted to quit every time I corrected her, but soon the wood was stacked and the fire was ready to be lit. I took the spark rocks in hand and sparked the flint.

"And then god said let there be light." The flint took flame and the wood caught fire in seconds. "And there was light."

"What that mean papa?" I looked over to the girl and thought on a suitable answer.

"Just a verse from a book I read once." I said simply before reaching for my pot. "Now I have to get the meat ready as well as the herbs and I found for us." Miata predictably stuck her tongue out in disgust. That's the thing about kids, they think anything with green foods in it are nasty, hate bland foods, and are extremely picky about what they eat even if supplies are low.

"Just remember it is for your own good Miata." She turned her head away ignoring my words earning a shrug from me. I left the girl at the fire to think on the upending bland and disgusting food she will so be fed sooner rather than later.

I gutted the rabbits one by one and made sure to bury the innards in that ground so not to attract any uninvited guests aka wolves or bears. That is the last thing a guy like me needs to deal with right now. Washing the meat in one corner of the many ponds was not easy and the same could be said about washing the herbs and weeds I found. The pools of water here are not exactly clean enough to do such so I stabbed the trees and used a leaf I rolled up to stick into the hole I made. Water poured like a faucet on top and I cleaned it quietly.

"And done." I declared with a satisfied sigh then threw the meat on my back and the green foods in a pouch before returning to the camp sight. Surprisingly Miata had the pot I used out from the back I had and it was had water in it. The rest of the drinking water from my flask at that, but I wasn't bitter. There's plenty of trees for me to bleed out here.

"Miata, you got everything ready?" The girl nodded her head. I returned it and sat down next to the pot next to the fire. The stand for the pot was missing, but that it's only because she doesn't know how to set it up yet. I need to show her with our hundredth lesson for the day as well.

The stand is a simple iron retractable circle with three legs and is easy to undo. Miata did it in one go over the fire. I picked up the pot placed on top satisfied with the fire and her participation. I went back to what I was doing before cutting up the rabbits, greens, and potatoes and let them fall into the pot. Thankfully I had a couple spices I acquired from that town to use in the stew to help make the "yucky smelling food" taste and smell better. According to the manifests I've found in the town a box of spice is worth more than a box of gold. Five boxes of gold are worth one box of Red Sand. Maybe I should go into the spice business while I'm here. You can never have not have too much gold.

I chuckled a bit at the thought of having more gold to store away maybe in a hidden

"Papa?" I snort then looked up from the nicely cooking rabbit to the girl. "What papa laugh at?"

I cleared my throat first and answered in a low tone. "I'm thinking of something funny."

"What it is?"

I chuckled and pat the girls head at the mix up of words that came out. "That's the wrong question to ask to find something out Miata. If you want to tell someone something pertaining to something in your sight or possession you use 'What it is…' and follow on words. Now if you wish to know something you ask me 'What is it?'." I corrected the best I could. I'm not a grammar teacher or anything, but I think I can fill in a lot of gaps at where this child's knowledge stops. Reading, mathematics, science, and basic survival techniques are going to be difficult to teach without the right atmosphere. I can teach her many things on the road but some have to be taught with a good amount of time and patience.

"O-okay." She said softy repeating what I said in her mind making my realize something. I have a little girl with me. A very young and inexperienced little girl that doesn't know most about life outside of her mother's place. Her cup is empty and depending on what I fill it with will decide on whether she will be an excellent person later in life or a twisted adult like I am that cares more for his own interests over anything else.

"Papa, what is it?" I nodded when she looked at me for conformation that she did indeed use the right question.

"I was thinking about gold," among other things but gold is the most pressing subject on my mind.

"Gold?" I nodded and reached into my pocket and pulled out a gold cylinder for her to see. Miata reached out and took it. "Prwtty." I smiled as the girl examined the gold in her hands with the sort of fascination a guy like me could respect.

"You can have it."

"Really!" I nodded.

Miata smiled brightly and jumped around for some odd reason I could only guess is happiness I guess. I shook my head at the girl's antics as she bounced around. Now I see why I'm spoiling her now. It's that smile of hers and just watching her as she examines something with an innocent curiosity only a child possesses. It's soothing the darkness of the soul. It's calming me down little by little just to see this little candle glowing strong even in a sea of darkness.

I placed the lid on top of the pot to let the food simmer which will take a while. That was enough time to get a wash in because it has been a couple of days since the last time I bathed. I unbuttoned the front of my coat and lifted the hood off of my head right before I placed it in a tree to hang. I looked down to my armor and slowly unstrapped each piece off and placed it all in a neat pile by my sword and knives. The girl watched me intently and tilted her head to the side while watching me get undressed. I tossed my boots away but kept my socks on and the same of most of my clothing.

"What you do Papa?"

"I'm about to take an evening swim in the pond behind this tree. I need a wash off anyway." I finished with my shirt, pants, socks, and underwear still on and got into a sprinting position. I took off and dived into the water. I needed to wash my cloths and clean myself so why not kill a flock of birds with one well timed shot. I stayed under slowly discarding clothing and whipping it around in the water to get everything off really from dried blood to the sweat from walking through that damn god forsaken desert.

I remained under for a good couple minutes moving around in the and ensuring I have all my clothes. I touched the bottom and rushed up to the breaking the surface. I laid back on top of the water with my cloths in hand all completely soaked. I think I did an alright job with cleaning them out during my underwater strip. To take off your layers on land feels good but doing it underwater is a feeling of its own.

"Papa!" I looked up toward the general direction of the voice too late to see anything except a small slash of water everywhere and a small wave hitting me. I up-righted myself once I questioned myself on what just happened. I realized that Miata called me then most likely dove into the water. Judging from the struggling motions she's make its safe to assume she doesn't know how to swim.

"Damn it!" I cursed then proceeded to swim over to the girl and lifted her up out of the water with my clothes under one arm and her cradled in my other. "Miata what's wrong with you?" I asked the girl as I walked her to a portion of the pool she could stand in.

Miata coughed a couple times before answering with her shirt and trousers in hand leaving her in only bloomers. "I… saw papa… copy," she said between pants.

Now I know I'm a bad influence she's copying me and thinks what I did is normal. Next time I'll think twice before I allow her to watch me dive in deep water, strip under said deep water, and come back to the surface with my clothes in hand. I pat the girls head and dropped a couple articles of my clothes down into the water for it. "Come on Miata since you're here we can get you cleaned up."

"Okay!"

I walked out of the pond picking up my clothes a little at a time as I went. I hung all the article of clothing I had in a tree to dry before returning to the pond with a wash cloth and soap in hand. I found it strange that a town like that would have an assorted soaps shop, but I'm not complaining. Soap is a nice luxury to have in the field.

Miata was washing out her clothing the best she could but was having a hard time with the boy's clothing she had. I'm going to buy her some travel clothes for young girls once I get to the next town. I can't stand it if a girl isn't dressed appropriately, and I blame the more modest women I've had to deal with in the past more than anything for this mindset. My master especially forced me to appreciate the finer requirements in comforts women are supposed to have. Clothes was the big one.

I walked into the water and washed off my body inch by inch. After I was finished I walked over to the girl and presented the cloth and what not. She turned away from me, and I narrowed my eyes at the girl. "Miata you need to wash off."

"No." My eye twitched because that was the first time she has ever said no to me and it was about a bath. Just who does this little girl think she is to disobey me. Doesn't she understand the importance of cleanliness? We are almost totally covered in grim and blood to include our clothes and reek with sweat from our travels. This isn't the time to be little monsters.

"Miata," I said in a warning tone. "Either you wash yourself off or I will." The girl turned away to run and instantly I had her up in my arm over my shoulder.

"Nononononono!" Miata screamed and clawed like an anime. It's just a bath so what about this makes her wish to struggle like a rapid dog?

"You are getting a bath whether you want to or not."

I just about jumped back into the water, but the girl snaked out of my grip last minute. What a little brat and escape artist I got here. For a good ten minutes I wrestled with the little ball of stamina to get her still. The girl hits harder than I thought possible, but in the end she settled down and sat in between my legs, so she couldn't run away again, as I washed her hair and back. Miata was silent the entire time as I washed her, and for some reason now really compliant. She even held the soap and gave the bar to me when I asked for it. What brought about this change though?

"Mama… mama always… washed my back and hair."

Ah, I see now. I said nothing as I continued to wipe down her arms and her shoulders. "Well I'm here now to wash your back and hair now princess."

Miata grinned back at me. "Thank you papa." The more she calls me that the harder it becomes to keep her out. She actually sees me as a father figure and calls me as such and it makes me feel… peculiar. I'm not sure what this feeling is, but I don't mind it all that much.

I dunked the rag in water to ringed it over her head. "Close your eyes Miata." She went above and beyond to do this by covering her eyes with her hands instead of just simply closing them. I felt a flash of an image pass over my sight for a moment. I didn't get a good look, but my flashbacks are never good. Never again. I can't let this effect what I'm doing though.

I took a breath and poured water over her long hair and scrubbed it downward. She needs to get this cut. It's a little too long if you ask me without it being in a bun or a braid. I could probably fix once her hair is dry. When I was sure that most of the soap was out of her hair and off body I handed the rag to Miata and said, "Here, dry yourself off." I stood up as the girl did the opposite and stayed sitting looking up to me with her head pulled all the way back. I still couldn't see her eyes with her long numerous bangs so I don't know if she was looking at me or at the sky.

"Papa won't dry Miata?" She inquired referring herself in the third person.

I shook my head and said, "No, Miata is a big girl and can dry herself can't ya?" I spoke in a childish way that put a proud smile on Miata's lips and who responded with a nod of her head and "Mmmhhmm" sort of hum that I found cute in a way. The girl instantly got to work giving me time to take her clothes and hang it up next to mine. I was left in my boxers and Miata when she came back to me was… naked.

"Miata you need to wear something."

"But wet clothes are cold. Momma say so." Miata looked down. She's right about that she could get a cold if she walked around naked like this or if she wore wet clothing. I took the extra shirt I had in my pack for her to wear to instead.

"Arms up Miata." She arms rose up on order, and I slipped the dry shirt over her.

"Warm," she commented on. It had better be because that was my last shirt and I planned to wear it instead, but I man's duty is to sacrifice their own wants for the needs of the children.

"Come on, let's eat and get warm by the fire." I sat on a log I found and used it as a seat for myself and since Miata likes to be close to me I made sure it was large enough for both of us with my knapsack next to it for ease of access. Though this didn't come to pass. Miata sat in my lap huddling for warmth. I said nothing and mentally shrugged. I reached inside my knapsack and took two bowls and spoons out, but before I could serve the girl I had to make sure it was her kind of edible. And in truth I liked non-yucky foods as well.

I opened the pot by the fire and saw that most of the water was gone and the ingredients inside came together rather well. I dipped my spoon inside of the mix and got a little of everything. I blew on it and opened my mouth to try it, but then I saw Miata staring at me intently. She was giving me those eyes. Eyes I could see because she actually pried her bangs apart so these crisp cool jade colored eyes of hers could piece into my chocolate brown ones. I took a breath before letting the spoon fall from my lips and put it in front of her instead. "Go ahead Miata," I said with a vast amount of my pride shattered at falling to this child's manipulation. She's not even close to being an adolescent yet and is learning how to control men already.

The girl went for it instantly and I smiled when I heard the happy sounds coming from her.

"Good?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," she confirmed. Oh, thank the gods. I poured some into a bowl filling it up and handed it to her. I did the same for myself and we ate in silence. We listened to the crackle of the fire and I gazed up the beautiful night's sky above. The moon above is nice but also devoid of the goddess as well. Her eyes do not fall upon this country it seems. It's a shame. The only reason I didn't feel alone at night is because I knew she was watching over me.

"Papa."

"Hmm."

Miata pointed up to the sky at the moon. "You look hard at big star," she noted and I closed my eyes with a heavy breath.

"The moon you mean," I looked up to waxing moon what will be full very soon. "I stare at it because if the one thing in this world that never changes. Just like the north star." I rose my finger and pointed it out. "It's the bright stare in the sky that isn't the moon," I added in just in case.

"North… star? What are stars Papa?" She asked genuinely curious of the stars above. I bit my lip a bit and dropped my hand. I'm not sure if I should introduce the stars to Miata. That will only solidify her ties to me and to what I previously represented. The knowledge of the stars is something we Hunters all know almost intimately. Whether the ones you see by night or by day they all offer wisdom and stories for humans to learn from for the future. A lessen in the stars as well won't help her survive outside of the North Star.

"Stars are a great many things. Most unknown to us but one this is certain," I pointed at the North Star once more. "That star is your guide for it never moves from its spot in the sky. That star shows you the way North and the many stories attached to it as well. If you find yourself lost and can't find your way look up to that star and it will guide you to me. Understand?" I looked down to the girl as she stared up to the sky with a mystical expression upon her face. I dare say she's almost bewildered at what I've just told her but that's fine. She doesn't need to understand and neither do I wish her to.

We returned to our meal and back into the silence of the night and this marshy environment we found ourselves in. We finished in no time and happily Miata ate to fill the hole that is her stomach and sooth the monster inside her. I did catch her staring up to the stars periodically as time went by. It seems I've developed an interest in the heaven within her. She won't let this rest.

"Thank you Papa." I nodded but I'm not sure what she's thanking me for this time around.

The girl yawned loudly a second later. The girl was tired and in truth so was I. After swimming for goddess knows how long to this continent, walking around a desert for three days, and then trekking across more of it to this marsh for another three days I'm a bit drained myself. I haven't slept for days now to keep an eye on Miata and to keep moving. Normally after eating and once she's asleep I pick her up and fade into the darkness and make more distance during the night hours. I cover more ground in the peace of the dark. Ironically, I don't like the dark. It can hide much more than myself and monsters. It can also turn me into something else if I happened to fall unconscious without the proper barriers. Sadly, even now I can't rest. There's work to be done like washing of the bowls and pot, washing my blades off and doing maintenance on them, I have to read through the map to plan our next route tonight, dry the clothes, and so much more.

I placed a hand on Miata's shoulder and picked up the girl as she struggled with staying awake and doing a good job. She held on top my shoulders and rested her head on my chest but refused to sleep. I cradled the girl under my arm and climbed up to my feet. I took my coat off the tree and laid it down. I placed her down on top near the fire to keep her warm. My knapsack doubled as a pillow for the girl rested on top but still she refused to sleep. "What's wrong princess? Why don't you sleep?"

"Papa," she yawned with her hand out and I took it in mine. "Can papa tell Miata a story."

A story? What manner of story can I tell a child? Most of the stories I possess happen to end in blood. But in the world with man eating wendigo maybe that's exactly the story she needs to hear. "I know few good stories I'm willing to share," I said to the girl and she looked up to me almost desperate until I smiled down at her. These fake smiles are starting to hurt my face but it worked to calm her down. Her girl relaxed in my hand and she looked to be resting in preparation for the story to come.

"I know of a Jäger of old. One of the very first to become a Hunter of All," I spoke this dead title with a strength and seemed to catch her attention. Miata is truly empathetical is she can understand the weigh and emotion my words carry and not what they mean. This shown when I gave her mother a final farewell at her town and even now that she's listening intently. "This man before he was a Hunter was but a man. A man born from the most ferocious of bloodlines but also the most gentle of humans as well. His mother was a queen of a tribe of powerful warrior known for there hatred of men they found weak but reverence of men that overcame them in combat. The queen was one of the greatest beast tamers and monster hunters in the world."

"Like papa," Miata asked and I shook my head.

"No. She was a better hunter than I but because of her mentality towards violence she missed one crucial piece of a Good Hunter," I spoke with my German accent beginning to come out.

Miata blinked and waited for me to tell her.

"She was missing empathy. An understanding of another and the weight of her actions. This became her undoing same with the Hunter of All. This hunter's father wasn't a fighter. He wasn't a hunter or a warrior. He was Dove. A messenger that spoke of peace between warring factions. He was also a scholar of the vices and virtues of humanity." I nearly spat to the side at the mention of this man. Such a most holy man and died in such a sad manner.

"One day this Dove went to see to this Queen and was challenged to a Dance of Blood by her. She believed if this man desired to change their ways he'd fight for his beliefs just as they do. But the man refused and was enslaved by the Queen to be kept as a pet. The man didn't mind and spoke to the Queen after every single…" I trailed off when I noticed that Miata's eyes had finally closed bringing my story to a halt. I let out a breath before taking up to my feet. I pulled the flap of my coat over her and buttoned it so she could be comfortable at least. A second later I got to work with drying our cloths over the fire. It didn't take long and the rest of my tasks followed after the next.

I looked up to the sky above as I worked and measured out my options for the next route then back down to my map. This map isn't up to date and I've slowly added in roads I've found and measured them out after adding a bar scale to the bottom right corner of the map. I might map out this entire continent as I go since it's barren for the most part. This might be interesting and as an explorer it might be interesting to discover new areas, caves, coves, abandoned constructions, and many more. I need a place to… begin as well.

I took a breath and felt my body shiver suddenly. I rose my hands up and noticed them shaking. I need to sleep and soon. Maybe I can sleep now. The beast has been relatively quiet as of late. Maybe I can sleep without worry this time around.

Maybe…

Maybe…

* * *

I felt a bump on my side, but I ignored it for some more sleep. I felt the bump again and again until finally I was forced to investigate is rousing me from my rest. The first rest I've had in so long and without them attacking me in my sleep. How is this possible? I rose my right arm and clenched my fist. I felt the Carnage within but it's… calmer than ever before. How can chaos be calm?

I dropped my hand once I felt another bump and drew attention up raising up my chin. It seems I fell unconscious some time last night without meaning to. In fact I can fell asleep in the midst of sharpening my dirk and infusing the souls of the wendigo to it so I could repair it. I'm still leaning against that tree from yesterday. I fell asleep with my affects close to me though and nothing is missing. Everything is exactly as I left it last I remember outside of Miata. She wasn't where I left her. She's in fact asleep in my lap instead of on her makeshift bed near the fire I recollect leaving her. She must have woken up not to long ago and laid down with me instead of by the fire. She ended up using my thigh as a pillow and not the leg I felt the bump on. It made me wonder what was bumping into me.

I looked over to my right and saw that it was a small wolf of all things. Maybe a wolf dog. I looked at the little thing and saw that it was mature to a point that it wasn't cub anymore being about two feet long and standing half a foot up, but it still had a ways to go. I studied the wolf and it's strange off colored fur. A black and white furred wolf but from what I can see the black coat overshadowing the white meaning this pup was growing in its summer coat and shedding its winter. I watched at the wolf sniffed my side and persist with poking me with its nose again and again. It sort of reminded me of a child poking a dead carcass or something it can't understand with a stick to test its reaction. Does it not know that curiosity killed the cat?

I let my head fall back and sighed loudly surprising the wolf greatly. The wolf jumped back and took on an aggressive stance like it was ready to pounce me. I found this amusing because it was nowhere near the size it needed to be to pose a real threat to me; even asleep. Though for Miata I can't say the same. It would probably be in my best interest to kill this wolf, drink its blood, and use it's fur for a new hood; but against my better judgment I don't think I will. I could find a much better use for a wolf than meat and fur. Wolf dogs have always been a crucial part of tracking and security when it comes to surveying encampments. They can sense what normal humans can't on an instinctive level and thus differentiate between threat to non-threat. It could be of some use and every Hunter needs a partner. Every man needs a beast.

I looked into its red hellfire colored eyes with my own in glare that could make hardened men hesitant. This pup made no move against me. I felt my vision bleed red and at that moment it heeled like a good doggy and whimpered. It knows that I'm too high a threat for it and to pose any form of a danger to me. Attacking me is a good way to get itself killed.

I put my hand out towards the wolf and beckoned it forward. Slowly but surely the pup crawled low towards me in touching distance and allowed me to pet its head. "You're the first wolf I've seen since I've arrived here to this land," I spoke to the animal with a smile on my lips. The pup came a little closer as I scratched behind his or her ears. I wonder why the pup even thought of coming toward us in the first laced. Why risk approaching humans? Wolves aren't idiots so why risk it? My first though was that it is hungry and wants some food that I might have, or it was curious choose to investigate the strangers in his or her forest. Might be a mixture of both too.

I gently laid Miata to the side next to me and pulled my leg out from her hold and replaced my leg with a hastily rolled-up sheet I used while getting a count of my weaponry by placing it on top of said sheet. She latched onto it like a little leech and I was in the clear. I laid her down between my legs and slowly got myself up to my feet and stretched my cracking joints back in place. It was earlier in the morning and the sun has yet to come out. It was still dark around me, but the darkness never affected me that badly. I can see through it with near perfect clarity. Sometimes even more so than if it was day time.

After stretching out my body and waking it up I turned my attention back to the small wolf pup. "Well now," I mused as I kneeled down to the cub. "What should I do with you now that you came to my camp?" I asked the cub to no answer. "Do you have a den mother?" The wolf tilted its head right. I'm forgetting that talking to an animal of a different country or land. The wild animals of this land more than likely aren't tied to the astral and so won't be capable of understanding me. I've yet to establish a bond with the wolf so I'll refrain from entering its mind. I don't really wish to create at tether between this animal and myself thus making it a familiar. I frowned as I stood to my feet. I sort of wish I took those lessons from Beth on those spells to talk to animals. I have other ways of doing this I'd rather not turn to them yet.

I looked around the camp the day before and didn't see any form of wolf trails while I hunted. Now that I have a fully awake look over of the wolf, by the looks of it this little one is malnourished. I can see his or her bones so maybe it lost its den mother some time ago. I know that wolf furs are desirable on the market so what I can assume is that the mother was out hunting but became the prey instead and this cub was left allow to fend for itself. That's a shame really if my assessment is true and it would be a waste to leave it out here without something.

The cub scratched weakly at the bark of the tree I had my back too. I looked up to the top at the rabbit I left out to smoke over the open fire last night and hung up to finish drying out. I made sure to make a fire underneath the meat to keep the bugs away to dry in peace. I reached up and took some off the iron scythe I had the strips of meat hanging off of and leaned down.

"Ah," I winced at the quick spike of pain that surprised me a bit. I moved a bit too fast and cut my finger on the tip of my scythe. Some of my darkened red blood began to saturate the meat I tore off and spread quickly on it. This made me think.

The blood of a Hunter is dangerous to anyone not exposed to the void bit I think a place like this has no problem whatsoever with exposure to that plane. My blood can destroy or create a beast much like myself if administered in the right dosages at the right time. If I give the pup this I wonder what might happened to it other than acquire near human level intelligence over time?

With this in mind I kneeled down to the cub. "Here." The wolf cub rushed to the meat and practically destroy swallowed the meat whole ravenously. I pet the cubs back gently and smiled.

"You must've been hungry huh?" The cub barked with bright eyes taking me back to a time when I had a wolf hound mixed pup I raised for years to be like me. He was a constant companion for me and a monster in a fight. The cub barked again and rubbed against my hand. Then it licked my finger that had a bit of my blood on it still which made me smile. "I could say and other week or two and you will be a lot stronger and faster than before. Hunt on your own and have a small pack as well." My blood will make sure of that.

I picked the pup up in my arms and sat down again with my back to the tree. "Ifrit," I said with a tired smile. "A long time ago I had a fire salamander and that was his name for the time I knew him but," I reached under the cub and smirked. "The name of a powerful male fire spirit won't suit you." The cub turned out to be a female of all things, so I expected her to grow up to be big and strong. "So, you will need a different sort of name huh?"

I thought on it for a minutes thinking on all the names I learned on deities, gods, and spirits. I knew many but what could I call this little soon to be big one. I shrugged and decided on, "Arsenal." I rubbed now sleeping wolf on her head. Arsenal will do. I though was I closed my eyes again to get a couple more hours in.

* * *

"Papa?" A newly awoken Miata called just as I finished placing my pots into my knapsack. I turned to Miata whom of which was staring at me intently with those jade eyes of hers. She stared at my knapsack in curiosity and tilted her head over the more I placed into the bag. I know what's going through her mind right now. How does he put all that stuff into that small bag? How doesn't it get bigger or smaller? I can't very well tell her that it's magic now can I? While I could demonstrate how it works and how magic for me helps make life easier I'd rather not get into it right now.

"Yes," I answered waiting for her to ask what she wanted to ask.

"How does papa do that?" She predictably asked to which I shrugged.

"Magic," I answered. Miata appeared confused by my answer so I just pat her over her head and ruffled her already messy hair. "I'll explain in a moment how it works."

"Miata knows about magic," she said quite defensively.

"Oh, really now? What does Miata know about magic then?" I turned completely around and made sure she knew she has my Full attention now.

She looked skeptically to the side for a moment but there is not avoiding this. She opened Pandora's pithos so there is no avoiding this now. I'm going to have to hear this.

"Miata saw magic show. Weird man made puppets talk papa. Make card things go away and come back." During her explanation of this man's 'magic' that she witnessed she decided to illustrate with her hands and arms of the puppets talking and putting her arms out when she mentioned and disappearing card trick to make it seem more impressive than it deserves. All that I'm gathering is that this man was and expert in card tricks and a ventriloquist it seems.

"I wager he pulled things out of his hat like a rabbit right?" I asked her.

Miata nodded excitedly. "Yes papa. Like with sack," she pointed to my knapsack.

I smiled at her childish naiveté and pat her over the head again. "That is an interesting kind of magic, but mine is different." I rose my right hand up and let the markings branded into my skin glow as I channeled then Od from within into them. Miata watched in wonder at the small light show, but I was anything but done. With a flick of my wrist a small shard of ice appeared over my hands and hovered over my palm. Miata's expression was worth the small show. I never thought children were this easy to impress with such low leveled magic. This was nothing compared to what Bethany could do. I might as well be a baby compared to her.

"This is magic Miata. It allows you to bend elements of nature like water turning it into ice. Or maybe," I snapped my fingers and the ice melted away before steaming up becoming replaced with a flame of the same size. It's orange-red flames licked the air as if eager to grow much larger than what it was now. "Or spawn fire."

"Wow!" She awed with her mouth wide open. One I persisted to close before a fly landed inside.

"Indeed." I closed my hand and the fire faded away. The small eye brand on my palm as well at the wing on top of my hand lost their glow and I dropped my hand back down. "His magic and mine are very different and works outside a small cart."

"Can you teach Miata papa?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe when your older." The girl didn't like this answer but thankfully a ruffle of her head and quick kiss on her forehead turned her around real quick. Physical affection works wonders on a child that's never received much of it in the past. I let my hand fall from her head and waved her off. "Go take care of Arsenal for now okay."

I've long introduced her to that wolf. She wasn't afraid of it strangely. She actually hugged it and called it her "puppy-kins" for some odd reason. I didn't question this for now. The wolf is suffering from the after effects of that blood she took and little by little it's going to change her. For better or for worse I can only wait and see. If it goes feral I know that I'm going to have to put her down and baptize the corpse in holy fire. Hopefully it won't come to that.

"Okay!" Miata ran back to where the wolf was resting and pat her head. Miata took a bit of a shine to the wolf in a very short time. Children will be children it seems.

I noticed that her hair is nearly touching the ground now that I'm looking closely. I'm going to have to brush that while I have the chance to do so. I have a brush and a comb I got my hands on not too long ago that I'm knew would've came in handy eventually. Something tells me that I'm going to have to brush it myself. Speaking of hair, I need to cut it but I don't wish to mess it up. Then again I might not have much choice. It's unusually long, to the point that it almost touches her knees. I'm going to have to cut it short to at least her lower back at the most before we divulge deeper into the forest. All that hair will get caught up on something being another reason why I've carried her most of the way through. It's about time she started walking on her own two feet now.

'I wonder how she'll react when I tell her she's going to need to cut it short. Maybe she'll be against it at first but I doubt she will wish to disappoint me in such a way. I need to finish collecting my weapons though while I have the moment without her hovering over my every move.' I finished thinking to myself as I slowly formulated a plan. With that new distraction in the form of a wolf I gathered my affects without worrying about dropping one on top of her. With the way she clings to me it's hard not to trip and drop something sharp. I fixed my straps first and then placed a slightly different loadout on my person. I put my pistol away for only my crossbow Swiftrunner/Isabela instead. I placed the small quiver of bolts on my belt and bolstered the retracted form of my bow behind me on the small of my back. I have Love and Hate at my hip and the black blade on my back. I fitted my chest holster for throwing knives and pulled my hood over my head. My field pushed out the moisture from inside my coat and regulated the atmosphere within my coat. I may adapt to different ecosystems and climates quickly, but it's a waste of energy. This is easier this way, and I've plenty of Od to work with.

I was ready to leave and Miata was dressed in her dry clothes in no time. Now I just need to cut her hair. Luckily I used to cut hair during one infiltration into a city I will never remember voluntarily. I pulled out a pair of scissors, a brush, and a comb along with a senbon. I remember being given this by a kunoichi, one of the last in fact, and she used these large needles for her hair. She showed me how she rolled up her hair and used this to keep it set and think it will work for now once I shorten that hair.

"Miata," I called and waved her over when she looked up. "I need to cut your hair." Just like that her eyes widened and she hugged her hair to her chest. I know that look in her eyes and responded accordingly.

"Don't run, come here."

"Papa," she cried and I shook my head and pointed at the log I wanted her to sit on. She snort and slowly dragged herself to me obediently.

"Good girl," I looked over her head and got on a knee. I pulled out a comb and a bush and took a breath. This might take a moment.

* * *

A/N: Most chapters will range between 8000 to 12000 words.


	6. The False People

**The False People**

* * *

"Hmm," I pondered a bit on my next course of action. I saw a wagon in the distance some time ago and thought to investigate it to see whether or not it had a human or beast at the reins. Through the trees I spotted a man watering his horses, but it's strange that this man is still putting up camp at a time like this. It's close to noon after all. I was led to believe that most wagon drivers saw time as essential. They've to make it to certain places at a certain time or move from one place to the other quickly and in a timely manner to successfully ride the trading flow. The risk of getting sacked by bandits is lower the closer you get to a town as well. He's too calm in the middle of this forest and wasting too much time which has me cautious, or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I watched from behind a tree and frowned deeply. My paranoia has sustained my life for many years now so maybe there's something here.

Miata peeked noticeably from the side of the tree I had my arm on and leaned on myself. I'm perfectly visible for any man that looks hard enough my direction. Miata stood in front of me with a fist full of my coat in her hand as she did this several times then finally curiosity got the best of her to ask me, "Papa why we watch him?" I put my finger to my lips and she pouted slightly yet did as I instructed. I placed my hand on her shoulder and crouched down to her level and thankfully not with that long hair of hers blanketing us. I've long taken that hair of hers and shortened it to the point that the strands barely licked her belt instead of reaching her knees. I also taught her to braid it like a rope to wrap around her head neatly. The bangs stayed though. It's like a trade mark.

The man we watched finished soon with everything in that wagon of his and turned to his horses after. It looked to be full of goods, just from the assortment of different statues and rugs I spotted him packing and beating. I remained curious of what kind of merchant this man is and whether or not we could possibly get a ride to the next time. I grow tired of walking and could really benefit for a moment of still. It's been over a week now of walking afterall.

I looked back to Miata with my shadow shielding her and turned her around to face me. "You asked me why I haven't gone to him right?" I leaned against the tree a bit more to mend to it as the girl happened to be concealed by a bush at her level. Arsenal's paws touched my leg begging for attention. I looked down to her and shook my head. She understood what I meant and dropped down to all fours.

"Yes, Miata is confused. Why does you watch him?" I really need to teach her more proper grammar but she's getting better.

"Because," I mused a bit before answering. "Not all people you see are truly what they seem."

"Like… false people. The wendigo." I rose a brow at her use of words. That was a good phrase for those things that can disguise themselves as humans. The "False people" or as I call them the Wendigo are tricky creatures that much is for sure.

I looked back to the wagon man and said, "Yes like false people."

"Like daddy…" I looked at the girl and pat her head. I'm not sure what I can do to help her recover. I can side her all I wish but she'll never forget. With enough training she came learn to accept and grow from her trials and misfortunes. She's unknowingly fulfilled a few requirements to become a tyro and later a Jäger like me.

"Is that one false person?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think if he was our little friend here would know, right Arsenal?" The wolf cub barked in response when I acknowledged her. The cub that's been willingly following me for the last four days barked next to Miata. I didn't worry about that bark because this is the forest and wild animals are everywhere. One random animal's noise is nothing special. Miata like the cub and asked me then begged me to let her keep her puppy less she would kick me every second she could until I did. Begrudgingly I agreed with her for that's something I'd lose my mind over.

I pat the wolves head once I gathered enough information on the man before me. He moves and sways like that of a middle-aged man and the scent of both human flesh and death are nowhere to be found near him. This man doesn't have the taint of the wendigo as well and feels remotely human enough. That same can be said about the succubus for they are our worse enemies next to the vampire, but this man is neither by being a male and in the sun light currently. "Well let's go say hello Miata," I said as I climbed back up from my crouched down position. On queue the girl latched onto the insides of my coat to hide out of sight the best she could. I don't blame her for this because she seems very nervous around strangers or stopped whatever made her feel safe. I feel partially to blame for her new-found mistrust to strange humanoids though. She's been watching me, studying me, and learning from me for almost two weeks now and during this I've avoided any other contact with other people we've come across. I went as far to threaten a batch of individuals to let us pass without issue. Sadly, they wanted my money to let me pass. I had to tell Miata to go behind a tree while I took care of business.

The only company she has had since the hunt in that town is me and no one else and any person we came across after having been unsavory to say the least didn't help make her comfortable. Bandits are a pain on top of this. I can imagine that she is cautious of strangers and even more now because of me. She might think that all people are "false people" now. I need to be more careful of what I say and how I act towards people for now on.

We approached the wagon driver as he hitched his horses to the wagon while humming some tune I didn't like for some odd reason. Miata stayed concealed behind me and under my coat where she could fit into, and she is stepping along me while I walked. It was cute and reminded me on how some children hid in the skirt of their mother's, but I am anything but a mother or mother figure. Arsenal stayed close to my left side as well as sniffing the air on the lookout for any scent that could be a threat. The wagon driver saw me approach a minute later from the side of his now hitched horse. The man jumped and basked in shock which was a fitting reaction. I was capable of walking up to this man and get within killing distance without him noticing until it was too late. Seeing his state of life is the same right now he must've concluded that he was alive for a reason then calmed down.

I presented him the palms of my hands first to show that I'm not a threat and placed them behind my back. His gaze upon me was nearing suspicious and cautious. I approached slowly from the side of his wagon and greeted him, "Good afternoon."

The man shivered slightly at the way in which I talked to him like most others but stayed composed for the most part. "Afternoon stranger," I caught his eyes scanning the area a bit for settling on my once again. I nodded in confirm his unspoken question that I am indeed alone and not with ten other men laying in wait to ambush him.

"Are you on your way to Rabona?" I questioned. According to my map we are close. Maybe another week by foot and maybe three days by wagon.

"Ay, why do you ask?" The man put up his guard. I know a fighter when I see one and this man isn't one. If I was a bandit or thief I could've killed this man with ease, but lucky for him I'm not here for that.

"We wish passage on your wagon on your way to Rabona," I answered evenly while drawing my eyes to his wagon. I noticed that he had a fair bit of room in the back for passengers.

"We stranger?" I nodded and gestured to the black turning white wolf by my side. The man looked at my wolf companion with wide eyes. "Stranger is that an Uran wolf!"

"An Uran wolf?" I questioned.

The man now looked at me with wide eyes. "You don't know? Stranger this sort of animals' fur is worth a good sum to the right people," he nearly gasped in shock at the pup. I crossed my arms at the man as his eyes burned onto Arsenal who looked ready to pounce the man. "Stranger you give me that wolf and I will… AHh! Ow!" I looked at him as the man jumped on one leg and grabbed the other and rubbed it furiously.

"Leave Arsenal alone!" I recognized that voice and looked behind me. Miata was gone from my coat which meant she snuck out like a bandit and attack this man.

"Oh, the divine's tits! Ya lil...!" The man looked ready to grab Miata until I walked between the two.

Miata ran back to my side and grabbed my coat but glared harshly at the man from her peeked over position from behind me. "You leave Arsenal alone." Miata childishly growled at the man.

"Miata." The girl winced when I called her and look at me. "Why did you do that?"

"Ya kid tell us," the man roared while rubbing his leg.

"Sir," I said quickly in a dark tone and the man winced. "I am trying to talk to my little girl." I looked back to Miata when the man backed down and waited for an answer. Miata refused to meet my stare for a minute with a quivering lip.

"Horse man looked at Arsenal like," she looked at me quickly with a strong and sad gaze. "Like daddy did mama!" She yelled the last part and I suppose in a way it did make sense. If a bandit sees a stack of gold on legs just waiting to be taken they will swoop down like an animal to claim it. This man looked at my wolf like a piece of meat and much like how "daddy" looked at "mommy" before he ate her.

"I see." I pat the girls head. "You've down nothing wrong for defending your friend Miata. If Arsenal was any older I'd think she would appreciate your support."

"Really?" I nodded to the girl and earned a smile from her. The wolf barked and reached up to Miata while on her hind legs playfully. Miata giggled and pet the wolf like it was a cute puppy and not a savage animal.

The wagon driver watched the scene with a "what the hell" sort of expression on his face. I took his shoulder and dragged him away from the two as they played.

"Listen," I gestured to the girl and her pet. "That wolf is hers and not mine. By the looks of things she doesn't wish to part with it."

"Ay I can see that," the man agreed before rubbing his leg once more for good measure. "Ya daughter kicks hard stranger," the man's voice turned raspy for that last part.

"She can yes. I said before she and I need passage to Rabona if you're willing to provide us transport," I said bringing us back on the subject at hand.

"I do believe that animals like that are not allowed in the holy city," the man whispered. I rolled my eyes not that the man could see at the holy city part. I wager that this "Holy city" most likely has a cathedral and is the religious capital of this land. I wonder just how unholy the city really is once you peel back the skin. I wager it's crawling with "false people" and tainted creatures seeing that they can take the form of humans and all. If they don't allow my wolf companion in then I'll make sure no one sees her unless I wish them too. Simple as that.

"Then a town along the way close to the city will do." The wagon driver looked back to Miata and the cub then back to me.

"Four beras is the cost stranger for you, the girl, the wolf, and my silence." The last one made me almost chuckle because that option isn't usually a given. Most of the time I had to make a bargain for someone's silence but not for a seasoned man like this who already knows how to play the game. This man must transport his fair share of suspicious people and strange characters from time to time. One big problem about the bera thing was I didn't even know what a bera was.

I shrugged and reached into the side pocket of my knapsack and pulled out four golden pieces and presented them to him. The man smiled and pocketed the coins and said, "climb on back stranger and we'll be off." I nodded and walked to the back with Miata on my heels and Arsenal right behind her. The wagon wasn't too high off the ground and by the looks of it was in good condition meaning the odds of me going through the bottom are quite slim.

I reached down and cupped Miata's armpits and pulled her up on top. I reached for Arsenal next and handed her to Miata. She took the cub from me and hugged her to her chest gently like I taught her. At first she seemed ready to smoother the poor dog to death, but thankfully I stepped in before that could happen. I climbed in the back next and marveled at all the random stuff I saw in the back. Weapons, clothing, rugs, and trinkets of different variety. I sat down and crossed my legs before leaning back on the wood and sighed. Miata quickly took "her spot" on my lap and did the same but against my chest.

"You good stranger?" The man called from the front.

"Yes," I called to the front while I looked around. "I'm good."

* * *

It took maybe a couple hours of riding to reach a town, and right away I wished to leave. I could smell the decay in the air and felt the presence of the wendigo in the surrounding area. I count at least two or more of those monsters are in this town but in the form of a man I'm sure to blend in. It seems I've more hunting to do in case we are assaulted.

"Welcome to Velma stranger," the wagon drive announced from the from of the wagon. I looked around the small town to the brick and wooden houses we past by. I noticed a vast amount of people around the wagon almost in the same manner as the houses of Miata's home town. The architecture was different though. I've noticed more windows on the houses and many of them are on wooden foundations. A few are on stone foundations. I yawned a bit before resting my head back on the wood of the wagon. Miata by the looks of it was playing around with her hair at the moment. She's fiddling with its strands in an attempt to braid it is my guess. From what I can see somehow while I've been resting she's undid her braids causing her hair to blanket her arm and a bit of her chest that she fingered. Arsenal rested to my right but very much awake.

I rolled my neck rousing Miata's attention as consequence. "Papa awake," the cute girl looked up to me and I nodded.

I didn't even realize I was asleep at all. I thought I was just in a state of rest like Arsenal, but if Miata says so then it must be true. I must be more exhausted than I thought if I'm sleeping so sporadically. It's strange that I'm needing sleep in such a manner to begin with. Maybe it's because of my use of the Carnage for the first time in a very long time. My first Hunt since my last. One that still haunts me to this day. The blood on my hands never washes away no matter how many times I wash them. Though that's nothing new. I've hunted for so long and so many. The Skin Chimera being one of the first monsters I've killed and one of the first souls I took for myself. The hunt in Miata's town forced her will upon me once more and my blood boiled from it. The demons in my head are silent still and the spirits have abandoned me once I started my voyage to a different land. I wished to sail away from the world I nearly destroyed to a new one away from the past. Away from the beings after my head. I, the Hunter of All, run away as if I'm prey.

The irony of this notion brought a sad smile to my lips. I'm the hunter and I'm running away from my past. I've made no mistakes I regret. You can't live in regret. That doesn't mean a man has to live in a void and in that continent was emptiness. I had nothing left to hunt, no brothers or sisters to call my own, the ones that wished to share life together with me have passed on, and I'm on the borderline of the Fallout. I'm the last of the Jäger and absolved by the dark. I wonder now why I still live. Answer: Because I don't want to die like any cowardly human in this world.

I wagon came a halt and I glanced around a bit to the town. The driver climbed down and walked around to let down the tail gate. The man waved giving me the go-ahead to come out. "Let's get out Miata," I said to the girl and she climbed out of my laps on her hands and knees. I stood up then jumped out of the wagon and Arsenal followed shortly after. I turned around to the girl and rose up my hands. She did the same to let me pick her up from under her arms and set her down next to me. She quickly snagged my hand and a handful of my coat the moment I let her go.

"1-hour stranger," the driver declared.

"Very well," I said as I lifted my nose to the air. The smell of death is in the air same with human blood. The wagon driver on my request stopped here. Well, not here but the next town on the way. We've just arrived and now wish to leave with the monsters that live here. A Jäger is desirable to monsters alike. I cut myself when facing that abnormal knowing it would fine the blood irresistible. I'm without cuts now but I could still attract them if I'm not careful. I can't hunt well in the middle of town without causing a panic. If I do happen across them, I'll have to kill them quickly and in the first move like an assassination. Something I specialize in.

First things first, I need to find a clothing store and get this girl something nice to wear other than what she has on now.

"Arsenal," I got that attention of the wolf dog. "Stay here." The wolf barked in an argumentative manner almost. I narrowed my eyes down upon the wolf and it bowed its head. "Good," I said while leaning down to pick up the wolf. Wolves are always been as a bad omen and in a town like this people will line up to kill her if given the chance. Even more so to get her fur. I placed the wolf back in the wagon and pat her head before turning to walk away with Miata by my side.

"Papa," Miata tugged down on my coat tail. "Can Miata have that?" I glanced down to saw her pointing out at something and rose my head upward to a small shall with dolls on it. She appeared to be pointing at one that I found a bit alarming. I walked up to the stall to the woman next to it putting on a forced smile on her lips.

"Welcome stranger how I can help you?" I pointed at the doll she had between one of a knight and of a little girl. The woman's eyes trailed towards it. "That one," she reached for it and picked it up.

"Yes," I confirmed. The woman held the doll in her hands for a moment before facing me. She smiled and looked down to Miata who seemed very eager at the moment to have it.

"This is for your daughter?"

"Yes, it is." I simply put causing a woman to shiver a bit. "That's the one," I asked the girl.

"Yes papa," she quickly answered before moving behind me between myself and the woman.

I thought so. I was hoping a bit that I was mistaken. This doll she wanted was very strange to see in a country like this. The doll that Miata wanted is a highly detailed one of a woman. One wearing a very familiar garb. A noble born coat with golden embroidery along the edges of the garb. There's a pure white cravat around her neck with a large brightly green-colored gemstone brooch clipped to her coat on the left fold of the collar. She donned a cape over her right shoulder with chains that hold it in place. I can see while frills on the openings of the sleeves with brown gloves of sort on her hands. The trousers are nearly identical to my own only dark grey like the rest of her clothing. Her tricorn has white feathers on the top on the left side. The interior color of her clothing is an ashen blood red. All in all this doll was in the shape of a Jäger I once knew from England. It's just missing the twin daggers and a crossbow. The eye color is different being sky blue not dark blue, but the resemblance is uncanny. I had thought that woman died 7 years ago. So to see a doll in her image is hallowing.

"Well stranger that'll be two silvers please," she said with a smile and I just about reached for my Od or break her mind stead. I'm sure this doll is worth five copper bits as most and this woman is trying to get much more than that amount out of me. The woman noticed my silence and grew a bit nervous. "It's special stranger," she reinforced on why this doll of the Blutjäger of old is worth so much. I tilted my head a bit and glared at the woman. I don't wish to pay that much for it. Two silvers can by my little girl and I a decent enough meal for the day. A bera could get me room at an inn for two days and meals depending.

"Could you explain a little on why it's special," I asked before going into the bartering phase. "Maybe a bit on who its portraying and why its unlike your kind." I meant the people of her country as well. I know who this doll portrays but how this could happen is impossible.

The woman blinked a bit at me before looking down at the doll for a moment and smiling. "This is a doll made in the image of an amazing woman sir," the woman answered mystically. I could've told her that though. "And she saved us from the yoma threat when others refused. She… she was amazing. A Hunter."

"What was her name?" I had to ask just to make sure, but I doubt she gave her name. A Hunter relinquishes their name one the Change takes form and shifts their body's. This is especially true for those that became BlutJäger like me.

"Mary. She… she was like a sister to me." This woman was chosen by her to be her Anchor then. All of our kind need someone to help keep us sane and focused until we reach a certain level. She changed her name to simply Mary as well. If she's brought up the woman in such a way the great hunter has fallen to time instead of the hunt. I asked the woman what happened, and she responded in a sad tone. "She told me she had to leave one day. That in order to keep us safe she had to leave to die."

The Fallout. I was about her time if she survived for so long as what she was. So, one of the Jäger of old persisted in this land. I should find her if I can, kill her or whatever she became, and then close the circle.

"You know you remind me a bit of her," the woman admitted, and I drew my attention back to her.

"Did this Mary leave anything behind? A weapon perhaps? Maybe a scythe and strange sword made of black metal," I asked and the woman's eyes widened in shock. "I'd like to purchase this weapon of Mary from you please same with the doll. Any remnants you have of her as well to include clothing I want as well."

"Wait, I don't…"

"And I'd like it to be made with haste," I interrupted the woman. I reached into my bag and presented her a sack and placed it down no the stall. "I'm offering you 100 bera for her weapons and 15 for her clothing and doll. Is this satisfactory for you my dear girl," I stepped back from the sack and waited for knowing her mind is everywhere.

"Ahh, I… I mean… Who are you?"

I shook my head at her question. "Do we have a deal my dear," I stepped up to her a bit and she stepped back a bit. "Because I'd really appreciate it if you sold what I asked to me, please." I released Miata's hand and instead took the young woman's instead. I'd say she's maybe in her early years still and haven't become a fully grown woman yet. I could safely assume that Mary adopted this girl as her anchor while she was around Miata's age like I have. Being exposed to a female Hunter would make her more susceptible towards our magnesium. I can tell by the way her eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as my scent began to penetrate her nose.

I rose my hood up a bit so she could see my eyes and put down my mask with a very gentle smile on my lips. "You know you're a very pretty young woman." I took her hand in both of mine and drew a bit closer.

"Ahh, t-thank you sir but… m-my sister told me…"

"I'm sure to take care of yourself and stay safe correct," I asked and the woman bite her lip before turning her head a way from me a bit. Her lustrous black hair she has blocked my sight of her face as it fell past her shoulders. "I understand if her mentionables are important, but what about you. Couldn't the money help you greatly? Are you sure you haven't tried to sell it once before just to see how much it is?" I smiled as she turned her eyes from mine in something akin to shame. "Could you please deal with me my dear?" I leaned in a little close and cupped her chin to bring her back to me.

"I… I suppose mister. But what do you want with her left behinds?"

"Let's just say that I'm curious and I'd like to work with you… In more ways than one if you'd allow." The woman flushed a moment later and bit her trembling lip at I drew closer. In this type of coercion its best to let the disposition grow naturally and positively. Show you care and willing to give a little before you leave with everything you wanted out of the person. "So, can we deal?" By the point I asked this my arm was around her waist and our noses were almost touching.

"Y-yes sir."

I grinned. "Thank you dear." I released the woman leaving behind a present upon her body and stepped back away from her as the woman caught herself on her stall to keep herself from falling. The young woman looked up to me with fear and uncertainty but also a sense of curiosity and want which is what I want. The woman fixed her clothing a bit before walking away towards a small house with only a single story behind her stall. I looked down to the doll of this Mary and picked it up.

"Papa," I felt something hit my leg. From the disgruntled call I heard below I can assume it came from Miata. I could feel that she's upset right now for some reason. I dropped the doll of the Hunter down for her to take and felt the girl snatch it from my hand. "Fuuuu," she growled before turning away from me with the doll hugged to her chest. Must be upset I was so nice to that girl from before. It's to be expected I guess. That's how it always works when girl get involved with me. One gets close and possessive and then I'm left dealing with the Fallout once I work my magic on another. Speaking of which I could make out my mark on her back that only I can see. An Od mark on the small of her back next to another. This one is grey and close to black.

Interesting.

I waited until the woman came back with something wrapped in a black sheet. I wouldn't have to open it to know that she brought me what I asked. I could feel it much like if a Hunter found Love or Hate once I fade to the void as well. The power within those weapons are significate and worth the loss of gold for the treasure that Hunter held. She was second to my master and one of the best. As a woman of faith she placed much of it in her weaponry and fully believed that with every soul she reaped with her scythe and body she'd rend with the stroke of her sword her target would fine piece in the world beyond the mortal one. I know this isn't true though. I didn't have faith in the worlds beyond the human ones. That's one reason I caused the downfall of one already.

"Here sir," the woman presented it to me with her grey eyes focused on my own. I rose my mask up to my face over my nose once more. I rose my hands up and took the bundle and instantly felt the weapons within respond to the blood and Od within my body. The sheet began to erode before us, and I quickly heeled my Od before it this could happened and grit my teeth. These weapons haven't been used in so long that they are very eager to be wielded once more. I took a breath and pulled the bundle up and rested on my back on the hook from my harness meant for my back.

"What's your name," I asked the girl.

"Maria," she answered easily, and I nodded my head.

"You may call me Ledger Naethens Lady Maria," I bowed respectfully to the woman and she flushed once more.

"I'm not so noble to be called a Lady," she muttered, and I hummed.

"Very well. I looked around the shack and frowned. How can this girl, an anchor, be living in such a way? I would have assumed Mary would've set her up with something up for the girl if she's been raising the girl for years like I'm assuming. That's when she went dark. "Maria when did Mary leave to die?"

"Maybe close to a year ago," she answered, and I rose an eyebrow at this. That might be around the time I left country to sail. It might be nothing but for us nothing is coincidental. She left her weapons as well. "She told me to give this to someone like her if they ever came here." The girl reached for a small jewelry box to the side and showed it to me once more. I reached up to took it as well. "Are you a Hunter as well?"

"I've been called that," I admitted. The box though has my attention. Did this Mary leave an heirloom if a hunter where to come here? I opened the box and reached in for the item within. I took hold of something and pulled it out to a bright green gemstone. A brooch. Her brooch as mystifying as it was all those years ago. I clenched it in my hand before pocketing it as well.

"Did you know Mary."

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't." I know only of her and how she Erased within the North while I soon took the west and east as my domains. Still if she's here and exists still I must find and Hunt her down as well. This will be a good hunt. But first. "Maria why are you here and not set up?" Like any anchor we desire them to be paid well and taken care. She's living in a simple shack selling dolls. This isn't set up if you asked me.

"Mary took care of me when no one else would," she defended her sister and I sighed.

"Of course." I reached into my pack once more and pulled out a gold necklace next. I walked up to the woman and placed it around her neck with her permission first. "You should leave this place to go to Rabona. That's where I'm going and if you happened to be there when I am I'll assist you. Until then I wish you luck in your endeavors." I gestured to the sack of money next. "Spend that quickly. I feel it'd be in your best interest to do so."

"W-wait I have questions."

"I don't have answers." I reached down, and Miata took my hand in an instant. "Thank you for your business Lady Maria." I bowed and walked away from the girl baring my mark and the mark of another. I've always wanted to meet her as a hunter and not a tyro. I can't wait to find and finish this.

Miata held her new friend delicately as she examined it with a sweet smile on her lips. She must have liked that doll to pick that one out of the many others in that stall. I even saw a teddy bear as well but she chose that one. I wonder why that one. I guess if she likes it she likes it. With that out of the way I went back to looking for a clothing store with Miata's hand in mine. The girl has fought me on this new clothes thing for a while during out travels. She's behaved like I was trying to get her to eat stuffed carrots or something. Once I noticed a decent enough store I pointed it out and was met with resistance.

"Miata come on. You just have to try on some clothes."

"Let me go. Nonono!" I flicked the girl in the forehead as she got on my last nerve which surprised her beyond anything else. Her free hand came up slowly to the spot I flicked her and rubbed the red mark.

I kneed down to Miata's level and chasten her quickly. "Listen while in public you will not act like a crazy girl. Do you understand me?" My tone was hard and unrelenting in this making the girl who was not use to this from me to flinch.

Miata snort a little and nodded slowly. "Yes papa."

"Good, now be a good little girl and calm down, or I will do a little more than a flick to the head Miata." The girl nodded again and stayed quiet. I sighed and stood up without giving the girl a single look. She squeezed my hand a little tighter same with her doll as I pulled her into the clothing store with a woman at the front counter. The woman was typical for this region. She has light brown hair in a bun with bangs covering her forehead but somehow it didn't cover her ears. Her eyes were a lighter brown than mine with a look of boredom about them. The woman has a well-made commoner's dress on that covered everything except her shoulders which where bare. I will admit she was pretty in the natural sense. Her hair looked like it was never combed or brushed and just left alone. She didn't have a sign of makeup on her as well. The dress she wore was plain and wouldn't attract common men's eyes, but I think that what made her more interesting. You'd think that most women in this day and age would dress to impress. She is either married and doesn't wish to make herself appear available or maybe she's not that interested with selling her soul to some random man in this place.

I brought my examination to a close then approach her slowly giving her time to notice me. Her chin came off of her hands and she straightened her back to greet me. "Afternoon… Err," she uttered hesitantly as she gazed upon my form. I nodded and pulled Miata forward in front of me but gently so not to make it seem like I kidnapped the little girl. I don't need that kind of hassle.

A second later the woman looked down to the girl and smiled. "Hey sweetie how are you?"

Miata squeezed the fabric of my pants when my grip on her shoulders never loosened. She was stuck in place and really wanted to hide behind me but in my mind so social interaction with someone other than two animals is good for a girl her age. She flat out ignored the young woman from before and I didn't push anything. Her attention was focused squarely on me after all. This time would be good practice to see where she's setting at with her studies.

The woman noticed Miata's shyness and giggled, "Come on sweetie don't be shy around ol' Sisy. I ain't gonna eat ya." Very bad choice of words. They made the "Miata is shy" situation worse because now my little girl was nervous and behind me glaring at the woman with mistrust. She moved fast enough to get out of my grip, which I found shocking enough, but she shot behind me to in the blink of an eye too. Her skill to run and hide is as impressive as always. I'm exaggerating her speed somewhat because I saw every step and movement she took, but it was a little too fast for most to follow immediately. The woman blinked and looked to me in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" I shrugged.

The woman of course couldn't have known that Miata lost her family some time ago. I couldn't fault her on her poor choice words. Miata did most likely watch her mother get eaten by the thing that turned into her father and survived with the memory of fires to forever plague her mind until the end. I peeked behind me to the glare Miata had. I had to calm her down and hurry with this business clothing stuff because we've wasted enough time already with Maria and trying to find this place.

"Miata," I murmured loud enough for the girl to hear me. She girl looked toward me hesitantly with her forehead covered slightly as expecting a second flick to the forehead. Although that was the last thing I had in mind for the moment I still want her to stop hiding. "Don't worry she is not a false person. If she was I would take care of her." The little girl nodded slowly and lessened her grip on my coat.

"Now say hello to the lady and trust me she won't bite because if she tries I'll take care of her."

Miata smiled, "Okay, Papa promise to keep false people away."

"Until I'm not needed I will."

"Promise."

I nodded. "Promise," I said without issue like before. The day I'm not needed can be if I left her in the care of a family I can trust or at an orphanage in a major city. Either way this was an easy promise to make.

Miata let my coat go completely and walked in front of me. She bowed her head and stopped herself from going all the way down by placing her hands on her knees. "Good evening," she paused for a second, "Ma'am, my name, Miata," her greeting was almost perfect, but the woman smiled brightly at Miata's attempt. I taught her some proper greetings depending on the time of day, who she is greeting, and the manner in which they meet so to my surprise but approval she used one.

"Evening Miata you can call me Sisy. I'm sorry for scaring ya a secon' ago." Sisy said with a grin. "So, what can I do for you hmm?"

Miata's head came up to look at me, so I gestured for her to ask the woman herself. "Mi," she paused and shook her head, "I want new clothes."

"Really," the woman stepped around the corner of the counter and looked closely at Miata's current attire and frowned. "Yes, I'm sure ya do with… those on." Sisy put her hand out and wave for us to follow her.

"T-thank you," Miata finished still a little red in her cheeks.

"No problem sweetie. That's cute doll ya got there," the woman noted while staring at it and Miata hugged her little gift tighter. I stopped a smile at it.

"Papa got it before… me," she confessed.

"Really," the woman grinned. "Well your papa is really nice huh?"

"Mmhmm," Miata nodded her head. With that the woman wandered around the shop from one shelf to the next.

I pat Miata's head gently and smiled. "Almost perfect my little angel. Almost perfect." That wasn't bad but she needs to talk more.

"Thayk yof Papa," she said in what almost sounded like a different language.

Sisy started to go through a couple dresses making me frown. "I really didn't want Miata to be in a dress," I announced to the woman making her frown.

"Why? She's be a..."

"My choice in the matter ma'am and where we're going my daughter will need something less breezy. She needs a cloak as well for the rain and sun."

The woman's frown deepened but didn't challenge my word. Instead she looked to Miata with an innocent smile and asked her, "What do you want cutie," to her and Miata responded with, "what papa says."

I hummed in my persistent emotionless tone. "You heard her ma'am."

And so Miata was outfitted in something more practical and a lot less girlish as I requested. Miata was given tanned colored cotton trousers that where loose around the legs and comfortable for her. A black tunic without sleeves more meant from boys her age but it mattered not to me really. It fit her well enough. The woman against my wishes gave Miata some traveling foot wear that was a mix of boots and shoes. They're reinforced at the bottom, but the material isn't thick enough to qualify as boots. They forced her pants up to the point that they had to be bloused above them. I myself found a nice silk Tuscan red coat that reached down to her knees. The coat had a belt around the stomach region which I found strange but didn't mind it.

I noticed dark colored cloak was made of some sort of water resistant material and light for the humidity. I liked it and made sure to get the best for the girl. I looked the girl over and liked what I saw. A dress is a pain to move in from what I've seen of women running in them. A girl running from danger needs anything but to trip on such things. I've witnessed it too many times to make Miata suffer that fate.

"How's this stranger?" The woman asked.

"That looks good, but we should do something about that hair though." All girls need something in their hair, so I've heard. I searched around and found a red ribbon of sorts from a shelf to make this an easy fix. I pulled Miata's hair back and tied it all back into a pony tail though let the bangs out front stay mainly because I couldn't picture her eyes showing for all to see after so long. Not yet that is. The bow in her hair looked good though.

As I reached the counter I already started to count the money I thought I would need for the cloths. 2 bera for it all and I let two bare gold rain down in front of her. "Thank ye stranger. You should hurry and leave to if you're smart."

"Oh," I noted with a faint smile. "And why's that exactly?"

"Because there are yoma about in this town."

"Yoma?" I asked for that's the second time I've heard that word today.

The woman looked at me like I was stupid. "Yes. A yoma. Ya know, 'em maneaters and what not disguised as regular people."

Oh, she means the wendigo I've killed from before. They're called yoma here. That's very uninteresting name and almost sounds to be of Japanese origin even though even now this woman and I happen to be speaking a northern dialect of Latin. I've heard a mix of Germanic dialects as well, but I have yet to hear or see anything remotely Eastern here. Well, until now I suppose.

"Well, with these yoma about what do you people plan to do?" I asked generally curious because from what I've seen they can blend in with normal humans pretty well. Enough to fool an entire town until most of its inhabitants are the very monsters they feared. They had to deal with these yoma somehow outside of my senior Mary that inhabited this town. If not, then I'm sure the humans here will be more endangered than the wolf I have with me.

"Well Claymores of course."

"Claymores, like the sword?" I asked.

"No, by gods were ye born under a rock or somtin'?"

"Or something," I said cryptically. "Let's just say where I come from we have yoma but none of these 'Claymores' you speak of. We have the sword but not a group that call themselves such." That wouldn't make much sense to me to game yourself after a type of bladed weapon.

"Claymores be yoma slayers. They called "Silver Eyed Witches' as well," the woman explained. "I must say ye mus' come from a very out of the way part of ta region ta not hear about 'em."

I shrugged again. If these "Witches" are exterminators for these "yoma" creatures then I'd like to meet with one.

"If you have yoma and no claymore then how do you survive?" The woman mused and again I found myself a little curious. If Mary and Maria have been traveling and if Mary has been hunting for the last decade how is she not known yet. Did she stick to the shadows then and refuse to conquest?

Interesting.

She must have hunted from the shadows to ensure no one knew of her abilities. She did this for a reason so maybe I should turn from the Conquest and do the same. If she hunted from the shadows it makes sense how Maria isn't set up for the future. She hunted out of necessity not money like we are raised to do.

"Papa hunt them and cut off their heads. Whoosh! HA!" Miata made a couple sounds and motions reminiscent how I was cutting off heads of a wendigo the way she watched me do. "Papa strong and hurt mean wendigo that tried to hurt Miata."

The woman smiled at the little girl and her antics. The woman giggled a bit. "I'm sure your… "Papa' is strong dear but against a yoma…"

Miata glared at the woman forcing her mouth closed. "Papa hurt them all. No one stronger than papa."

The woman just shook her head with a relenting smile. "Right sorry. Your papa is strong to kill a… wendigo?" The woman looked back to me in question.

"Where I come from they're called wendigo. My people can tell the difference between us and them then hunt them down like the monsters they are, so I can tell you we have no need for your "Witches'." Why in the underworld would you call a witch to take care of a monster problem instead of a Jäger I'll never know. Maybe such is the custom here in this land, but all witches carry a heavy price for their services. I would know because I've the brand to show for it on my hand.

The woman seemed fascinated by this revelation and perked up over her counter. "Is this true?" I rose an eyebrow at her sudden burst of excitement and nodded. "How?"

I pointed to my nose. "We have an heightened enough sense of smell to distinguish a man eater to a normal animal eater. The smell is very pungent and easy to tell apart. All wendigo smell the same when they devour the flesh of humans. Any that survive off the meat of animals we leave be for the most part."

"What!" The woman exclaimed. "If you can kill them all and know how to tell the difference why not kill them all?"

"Because we are not monsters. We kill when we have to. If a wendigo goes into the woods and survives off the meat of birds or a deer then that's on them. If they turn around and target a human then track it down to kill it with nets of iron and fire."

"Wait, don't tat' mean ya know bout the yoma in tis town? "

I nodded. "I can smell one in this town, not that it matters."

"Not that it matters! Stranger these things be killing us!"

"That isn't any business of mine." I dismissed coldly earning a flinch from the woman. "I'm not a soldier or a knight out to protect the people when you already have a means to do it. These claymore things you speak of sound proficient enough to solve your problem." I bowed towards the woman and reached down. Miata took my hand and we left the store. "Enjoy the remainder of your existence."

The woman appeared to be horrified by my answer and the dismissal of this town's plight. I can understand her shock, but as I said this isn't my hunt. If a hunter for the strange organization here in the region is here or coming here, then I don't need to step in without good reason. I know for a fact that Mary didn't start this organization though. We'd never degrade ourselves by claiming to be witches or allowed that to foster. I'm sure this organization works like any other out for themselves. A town is plague by a wendigo and like always the town head sends a request to this organization for them to send a hunter to kill the monster. Either the hunter takes the payment, or a courier comes to pick it up days later. If the sum isn't acquired in the set time this town is on its own until they are raided by monsters like the one I found Miata in. That's how it usually works for any business that offers protection for tribute.

I'm sure the people here sent a request some time ago and are currently awaiting this witch for the organization. I've a feeling like these Claymore might be more trouble than I need right now, but still I'm curious of what these hunters look like. Are they human like myself or something else entirely? I can imagine them as ugly as the very monsters they hunt and masked for a hunt. That would explain why no matter who I asked they all seem to be afraid of the mentioning of the incoming Claymore. I wonder if I should kill the wendigo myself and take the reward for myself, but this sort of action could have dire consequences for myself in the future. Best I refrain.

"Papa." Miata pulled down on my sleeve looking slightly troubled about something. I leaned down to the girl's level to better keep this talk to ourselves.

"Yes princess."

"What you said before, was it true?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Depends, what did I say princess?" I don't have a good memory on the minor discussions I have now a days so I need a constant reminder on what I talked about.

"About Miata being your daughter?" She asked in a weak but hopeful tone.

I do remember making that sort of comment but it was for the sake of alias and not much else but something tells that she's serious about this sort of thing. I haven't really thought about my current relationship with young Miata and I automatically assumed it was of a teacher and student and all teachers care for their student. It seems she wants a closer relationship than that. Well I can indulge her little fantasy if she so desires. "If you wish to be my little girl Miata then I will be your papa like I have been."

Miata smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around my waist. The girl laughed from joy almost making me lose my balance somewhat. To stay upright I pulled the girl up and threw her up and placed her on top of my shoulders. Miata giggled while hanging on to my neck and I gripped her ankles.

"Come, we need to get to our wagon before it leaves."

"Okay papa!"

I wandered in the general direction of the wagon, but a crowd of people seemed to get in the way and said crowd weren't moving anywhere for some reason. Miata seemed to busy with her doll to even notice this. "You like that thing huh?" I asked her.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Why is that? Why did you want that?"

"Prwtty," she announced with the doll out showing me it's uncanny likeness to the Mary of this land. "She like papa. And Miata want to be strong like papa."

"Not like me," I mumbled under my breath. And hopefully not like her or my Master.

I made my way through the group until I bumped my way to the center. The entire road had people along the sides as if ganging way for royalty. I caught a whiff of something strange. It was of human origins but with a twinge of beast. Maybe a hybrid between and human female and a monster because we all know how universal humans are when it comes to mating. Orcs especially take advantage of this fact. I remember Isabella the succubus as well when it pertained to me. I don't mate though that's not worth it.

I turned toward the end of town and saw just what the people were looking at. A woman in a skin tight and white body suit along with silver shoulder pauldrens with a large sword on her back. This thing was huge by human standards, but I suppose for a part beast like it is a sword of that size isn't an issue to wield. A silver battle skirt of sort hung from her hips and she had silver heeled boots on as well. I will admit that she looked… beautiful? Can I used that word for a beast spawn though? Her appearance and aura is most mystic even to tell the truth. Those silver eyes that looked nowhere except forward fascinated me.

"Interesting," I whispered.

"Prwtty," Miata said out loud.

From afar behind the woman I saw the wagon outside the tavern. "There's the wagon." I walked toward it with the perfect opened path towards it thanks to the silver-eyed witch known as a claymore. This one seemed more the serious sort. It's almost parallel to that of a Hunter. In the war for humanity it's hard to not be serious after all I was nothing but business for a good 18 years before I loosened to develop empathy. As the witch and I got closer I used my awareness to further examine the woman's energy and found it erratic. It would probably best if she died like the beast she hunts.

When we were only a couple meters away silver eyed witch spared me a glance. I matched her looked with one of my own and looked into those inhuman eyes. I fought to keep the frown from showing on my lips. It has humanity but not much after that of the wendigo. The witch stopped a bit in front of me and examined me for a moment and I did the same. I stood over her taller by a couple inches but noticed more the size of that sword and not so much her body. Witches do not use weapons like this. I feel no Od coursing through her stagnant circuits. She doesn't have a connection with nature or the dark arts. What is this thing supposed to be?

"Who are you?" The claymore asked me in a tone an octave deeper than I expected.

"Noone of importance claymore." I noticed her eyes shimmer a bit with disapproval at the use of that name. Do they prefer not to be called claymore? I supposed if I was called a Hood or crossbow then I'd be a but put off as well. "Forgive me, that was rude of me." The claymore blinked at my sudden apology. I placed my hand out and said, "You can call me Hunter if you wish. What may I call you?"

The woman looked down at my hand then back at me. "Deneve." She slowly took my hand and squeezed lightly but not like a human woman or man for that matter. It was strong and firm. So much so that I returned it with equal strength even though I didn't mean to.

We released and I bowed respectfully towards the woman before passing by her. "Good luck in her endeavors Lady Deneve." I felt her eyes stick to my back for a couple moments at the most then looked forward as if I didn't exist anymore.

With this strange hunter here now it is best I take my leave. I've heard the whispers of monsters called claymores and in my opinion this claymore is a beautiful woman but not fully human. It's modified, her scent is wrong, she feels a bit like the very wendigo I've killed, and her eyes are like a wendigo's just silver instead of gold. The way they dress is most likely their trade mark.

"Miata did you see that woman?" I asked the girl.

"The one with nice eyes like us?" She noted.

"Ah… Yes that one. Whatever you do try not to get too close to those people."

"Why not?"

Before I could answer someone beat me to if first. "Because they're trouble," a random man said.

"Tell me about it," another said after the first man. One man walked over to me of average height and build, black hair and eyes, and a stubble on his chin.

"I can't believe the chief requested one of those things here." Another man said out loud.

"Did you see those eyes too? So creepy."

"Hire a monster to kill a monster that's how it is I guess."

I sighed and walked to the wagon until the man with black hair put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey wait stranger at least…"

I shrugged off the man's hand and reached the wagon with the driver shaking his head at me and my dog barking at my return. Miata kicked my chest and I rose up and picked her up from my shoulders to sit her down.

"Arsenal!" Miata reached for the wolf and pet her lightly.

"Stranger," I heard and looked over to the driver, "you got either a death wish or some balls to get that close to that witch without so much as a shiver." I shrugged the best I could with an energetic little girl on my shoulders.

"It's a woman sir and nothing else." I said evenly.

The man snort and leaned back in his seat. "Whatever you say stranger but its best we leave especially after that stunt you pulled."

"Right." I pulled Miata up and she climbed on into the wagon right after Arsenal. "Lets be off." I stepped into the back and noticed a couple additions to the back. 4 new additions to be exact. I noticed that my wolf was far away from all four and even Miata kept her distance as well.

"Oh yeah I fo'got to tell ya, you got company back there so make nice okay?" I looked to each face and studied them: three men and one woman, and each stared at the three of us. The smell of decaying flesh was all over the wagon and the growling from my wolf made Miata uncomfortable. One of the four glanced at my wolf which Miata saw and hid her away.

"You'll play nice with us right handsome?" The woman smiled as me, but I saw the intent in the men's eyes that stayed on Miata who hid behind me.

I felt a growl climb up my throat but swallowed it before it could. "I suppose so," I muttered blankly at the wendigo woman in disguise and grinned savagely. "After all you only live once."

One of the men growled while the woman just smiled. "I know right so you understand our urgency correct?"

"I say urgency goes to those that don't make rash decisions," I returned.

The woman narrowed her eyes at me but nodded none the less.

"I say you should shut the fuck up!" I looked at the man with brown hair and blues eyes and frowned.

"Try and make me," I challenged with my blood beginning to simmer.

The false man growled as we got under way but said nothing. I sat down in the wagon but made sure to keep my eyes on all four of these beasts. If they moved against me I would kill them all in seconds. They didn't wish to expose themselves by the looks of it and stayed in control, if barely. I kept my sword close to me and loaded my revolver with a couple rounds. They won't attack yet but once they do I'll be ready. I made sure to keep Miata close to me with me between us and them.

These monsters wearing the faces of mean. These false people.

* * *

Introduction of Two new OCs. Maria and Mary. One an Anchor that's marked and the other a Hunter from the past. Let's see where this goes.


	7. My Mission Cultivates

**My Mission** **Cultivates**

* * *

It's been a set number of hours since we left the village. I'm not sure how far out we are but it might not be far enough for what's come. The strain on this temporary ceasefire of ours is stretching thin. It's only a matter of time before they follow their instincts and attack us.

I looked out the wagon's back to the sun. The sun is falling and night is coming fast.

I'm sure when night comes they'll make their move and then run the rest of the way from their hunter. I'm not in the mood to hunt today. As long as these things don't antagonize me I'll do the same. This unspoken agreement didn't include staring, I suppose. The large one could barely keep his eyes off my little girl. The woman has persisted with staring at me ever since I climbed on back of this wagon. It's obvious who they're targeting.

The other one is shivering like a fiend right now. It's as if it was addicted to some drug it hasn't had lately.

We've long since gotten a safe enough distance away from the monster known as Claymore or Silver-eyed witch in the town from before. I've listened to them talk as if they're normal and they've attempted to speak to me a couple times only for me to dismiss them politely. I've no desire to converse with beasts. They're truly fortunate we didn't meet outside of Miata's town. There'd be three less monster to worry about. I'm not sure about the woman though. This thing is strange.

Arsenal stuck close to Miata and she's long fallen asleep from the stress. She knows these things aren't human and actually false people. She knew and couldn't hide her fear away from them other than within my coat where I held her close to me. She's fallen asleep and held me tightly. The female one has yet to fully take her eyes off of me still. I've learned to be cautious of the female beasts more than the males. The males are straight forward and don't care much for subtleties. The same can't be said about the females for they play tricks and use disassociating tactics to make you vulnerable.

"So handsome where you headed?" Dahlia, that's the name I've heard from the other two, smiled at me when she asked me this for maybe the fifth time. I sighed at the monster's persistent attempts and just shook my head. "You've been ignoring me this entire time," the monster pouted very humanly. "What, am I ugly to you or something or are you not into women?"

I turned my eyes towards the woman and frowned at her. The meat suit that this wendigo made herself to look like is very beautiful. A sort of caramel beauty with chocolate brown eyes, long black hair, and a summer dress that was equally frilly as it is modest except at the chest area. I felt my eyes drop down to her chest and stared for it bit. While I don't like monsters all that much I will admit this monster made herself appealing to the eye.

Dahlia hugged the area under her breasts and pulled up making her breast pronounced. "Ah, you like these huh?" I looked away and Dahlia giggled. "Aww, you're the shy, silent type," she teased playfully.

"Leave me alone, please." I spoke involuntary and bit my lip at the slip. I just acknowledged its existence and gave it the foot hold it needed. I looked back and noticed a triumphant smile on her lips.

"But how can I?" The monster leaned in with a slightly wider smile on her lips. "You've made it so hard not to. It's rude to ignore a girl when she's interested after all." Interested in killing me and eating my flesh maybe. That doesn't sound too attractive if you ask me.

"Listen," I said sharply. If this was any other time I would've settled this hours ago, but with Miata with me I've relented the Jäger spirit from talking precedence over the rational mind. I don't wish to make a mistake and get her involved in the hunt. She's been through enough already and I don't wish to add any more pain and strife to her existence any more than I have. "It's my amnesty day today and I'd rather not get involved physically with anything if I can help it. Pick at one of your compatriots and not me because I'm not interested."

"Sorry handsome but you smell just too~ good," she moaned as she rose her nose to sniff the air like a dog after a treat. "So much so that I can't help but pick at you." She dropped her chin and adopted a devilish smile before leaning forward once more and lifting her breast up to make them more pronounced. "You can touch them if you want, I wager that would interest you." I honestly thought on it for a bit. Her skin shined in the low light of the sunset with a small layer of maybe lotion causing it to glow. I shook my head though and went back to my ignoring of her. "Come on handsome," She cooed while reaching for my hand. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

I pulled my hand out of her reach and glared at her. "Why are you calling me that? You can't even see my face right now." I have my hood up as well as my face mask after all to shield my mouth and nose from contaminated blood.

The woman licked her lips in a non-sexual way, I hope that is, and grinned. "You smell better than most so you must be handsome under that hood. I have a nose for such things."

I scoffed and leaned back in my seat. "If your offering to let me touch you then what do I have to give in return? Nothing in life is free."

"A nice and peaceful ride with no physical conflict," she responded evenly. So she doesn't wish to fight or get a conflict with me. I'm not surprised. Anyone and their blind mother can see that I'm armed to the teeth and willing enough to use the tools available to me to settle any conflict. The Black Blade vs Maybe they can sense the aura surrounding it or maybe they can pick up the Od contained with me, I'm not sure. What I do know is that she has no wish to fight me much like I have no wish to fight her.

"That's agreeable with me. If we can keep this as civil as possible I'll give you and your… company similar respect." The woman nodded in agreement with me.

"So~" she sang while crossing her left leg over the right. "What of you wish to talk about now that I got you chatting? These three aren't much for conversation so I try to get what I can when I can?"

"Act first and talk later?"

"Exactly," she sighed softly. "I never get to…"

"Dahlia you shouldn't flirt with your…" The black haired man stopped but I could guess what he wanted to say.

"Food." I finished bringing three sets of eyes on me with an uncontrolled amount of hunger in each. I looked past them at the path. It's clear with trees running along the sides but with mostly open prairie past the small bit of trees. I reached into my coat and pulled it back revealing a small bit of my arsenal and I don't mean the wolf dog I have. I reached for the bundle of black sheets I was given by Maria. I've longed to see this weapon again. I've dreamed of using the weapon wielded by the Eraser of the North. Maybe I'll get the chance this time around to use her version of Love and Hate. Though I believe this set is called Life and Longing. I remember her style well. My master while I was a Tyro led me up north to meet her. The woman scared and few beings in this world could do that. She was one. My master was over her as the Hunter of All but I wonder some days if my master should've been the eraser and this "Mary" as the Hunter of All.

"Now why would I eat you handsome? We're talking after all."

I pulled the bundles open a bit to the reaper's scythe and the second weapon to match it. The last is an sword of ancient Japanese make. An uchigatana. One she received while an Eraser in the East before she took over the North instead. A scythe (a common farmer's tool) and an uchigatana (a family's sword). Such a strange mixture. Thought the fact I have Love which could be classified as a Nimcha and Hate is something special being a Saw Sword. One of the first forged in the Northeast and the last. Both of the forged when pure emotion and intent. My arms don't compliment either one and yet wield them together.

I slid my hand across the metal of the scythe that's retracted downward and felt it respond to my touch. "Why indeed." They're nothing but man-eating monster on the run to escape a Hunter they know they cannot kill. While I'm talking to them though maybe I can learn some substantial information. The woman is still glancing at me so most likely she will be the most talkative.

"Your name is Dahlia?" I questioned to get her attention.

Dahlia smiled at me and nodded. "For the moment handsome but what about you? Can I get a name?"

"Hunter," I said. 'Your hunter.' I declared internally.

"Oh, that's a new one," the woman smirked and crossed her arms. "Where did you all come from anyway if you don't mind me asking?"

"A place where I hunt down beast. Normally through the use of nets, spears, swords, and bows. It's very…riveting." I almost smiled at the look of senseless anger that came from the black haired one. "I'm a good Hunter. I've killed many things throughout the years. Not too long ago a village was taken over by these humanoid monsters I walked into to resupply. I hunted them all for a good five hours to the last disgusting beast. It was fun," I snarled to the beasts before me and focused on the three wendigo in disguise the most.

"And what manner of monster was this?" The inhuman woman mused.

"Where I come from they're called the wendigo. They're sometimes they're seen as humans possessed by a demonic spirit to consume flesh of humans. Sometimes say they were once men trapped and scared long enough to turn to cannibalism. Regardless of their origins the human transform into a monster with razor sharp claws, fangs like daggers, and have near cat like animalistic eyes. They're hunters of humans, able to mimic human voices, and at times even wear the same flesh as the human they devour. From my experience though this is truly rare and not very often you see this happen."

"That sounds dangerous." The woman spoke in shock and fact fear with her fingers over her lips. "If they're hunters of humans then why do you hunt them? Aren't you weak against them?"

"While the wendigo are powerful within their own right they're nothing but monsters. Once you find their weakness, learn their pattern, and cut off their supply of food you can find ways to hunt anything. I learned to hunt and kill wendigo with ease much like my fellow Jäger, but that's only one monster out of many I've hunted."

"You make it sound as if you came from a very far off place," the woman noted.

"You could say that. The wendigo I'm accustomed to die easier over the ones I hunt now. Instead of tearing out the heart, breaking their necks, or cutting them repeatedly it turns out that they've an impressive healing factor which I had to account for. The first Yoma I faced I stabbed them in the back, slit their throat, and left them for dead."

"And let me guess," the woman said bemusedly. "It got back up."

I nodded. " I was forced to cut its head open and only then did it die. I was attacked by many more Yoma in the house I was in. It got to the point that I had to blow up the house and set it on fire with at least a dozen of them trapped inside."

The three men looked at me like I was crazy and even the woman rose an eyebrow.

"You, a normal human, fought and killed Yoma?" The man with black hair huffed.

"I'm a hunter that knows no predator. Just because it's a monster doesn't mean it's not an animal and all animals are predictable."

"Where are you from that they make people like you," another one of the men questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing… monster." I returned as we got past into an area with more trees.

The man's eyes widened and the large man looked ready to spring. The woman rose her hand though and called them off with a look. "That was quite rude," she stated with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Of course. My apologies to you and your company. You just feel like monsters to me," I admitted.

"And why is that? Do we look like monsters?" the woman bemused.

I reached down for my medallion at my neck and rose it up in front of them. The small cross shivered on its chain with a small sapphire in the center glowing softly before the beasts. "This medallion was blessed by our goddess of the hunt to assist with picking out any inhuman beings in my immediate vicinity. It shivers for the four of you." They glared at my medallion in shock and watched as it shivered. To be perfectly honest it's only doing this because the markings in my arm is making the spirit metal react to the Od it releases when monsters are near. It's not a lie for the medallion does shiver because of them but not because the medallion is attuned to monster's presence.

"That sounds useful," the woman said nervously. "But I assure you that we're no monsters so your necklace must be wrong about us."

"Hmm," I lifted my chin to the woman. "Can your companions say the same as you? I don't think the one in the middle can," I looked straight at it. "I'm sure the big tough stupid one there's eager to show his true visage."

"Shut the fuck up!" The black haired one roared at me.

"Many of the wendigo I've hunted act cocky and higher on the food chain than me. Before long they're on their knees before me and would always result to begging." I taunted openly. "Begging me not to kill them like true cowards before an even greater predator. It's a trend I like to see, especially in new prey." I goaded the stupid one on continuously and by the expression of rage I'm seeing he's just about ready to snap.

The black hair man just about activated his monster energy. I could feel it, but the woman rose her hand up and forced the black haired on down on his seat. I let a small smile curse my lips and closed my coat and buttoned the center button.

Delia rolled her eyes at her foul mouthed companion. "Sorry, Grave here is a little cranky without his Linner." Linner? My guess is that it's like brunch only a mixture of lunch and dinner. That's weird but some people are just that strange I suppose.

"It's fine," I shrugged. "Sometimes it's hard to control the monster that's inside." I used to have a problem with this but after getting used to them and talking to them many of the souls retained in my body helped me more than anything. That doesn't include **her** though. Very rarely do I go to her for help but when I do by the end of it I was better off staying silent.

"You talk too much," Grave growled at me only for me to wave at him to come at me. I goad him with signs instead of words seeing that I talk too much.

"So you hunt just monsters then?" Dahlia asked with her elbows on her knees and chin on her hands.

"I'm the Hunter. Monsters are just the common prey, but I hunt humans, animals, and an abnormal as well."

The woman looked at me in confusion. "And you can tell the difference between monsters and people?" This question turned every eye towards me and I nodded.

"I can with ease."

I noticed a flash of yellow from the man across of Grave and gripped the scythe with a small tug.

"Through that necklace and that's it?" Dahlia asked genuinely interested in the topic. I guess she wants to know so she can better hide next time not that there will be a next time.

"Now why would I tell something like you that?" I returned.

Dahlia frowned at me and let her hands fall and leaned back up. I know what she is and know they all know. That frown or Dahlia's turned into an unnatural smile and said, "Why indeed." The woman giggled a bit at me as she began to drop the pretense. "You're not afraid of us are you?" The woman asked finally dropping the act and I followed suit. I leaned back in my seat with my hands to my sides and shook my head with a "No."

One of the men snort. "He's afraid I can smell it." I looked over to Miata that was hugging me for dear life and pat her head bringing her closer. Even asleep she's still sensitive to the people around me and what they say or do.

"Ignore him," the woman sighed. "Now why not exactly?"

"Because I've killed ones like you much in the same way a certain silver eyed witch would've."

The man next closest to me roared and swiped at me. I caught his wrist in a death grip and twisted to the edge of snapping it. The man's eyes turned gold and I reached for Hate.

"Hirsch calm down!" Grave yelled though I think it was too late. The skin turned grey and I snapped the wrist earning a roar in pain. I rose Hate up and slashed the beast's chest forcing it back. I jumped out from the wagon with Miata still in my right arm and Arsenal in my hand. Miata woke up with a start as I landed outside the wagon and rushed to the nearest tree.

"Papa?" She yawned.

I kneeled down and placed her down on the opposite side of the tree out of the line of sight for the wagon and placed Arsenal on her lap. "Miata, stay right here and don't move an…"

"What in blasted aahhhh!" I saw a stream of blood fly and the horse went crazy in seconds.

I pushed away from the tree and walked into the center of the path. A grey skinned yoma came from around the front of the wagon and glared angrily at me. I drew Hate in my right hand and took Love's hilt in the other hand but still didn't draw her. It's four of them against me and not the dozens I hunted in Miata's town. This shouldn't take too long or stress my soul in the manner that I need Love. I don't think I'll need my Cave either to morph my eyes into their reddish glare either. Disappointedly, I shot out of the wagon before I could take Life and Longing with me so they're both laying down into the wagon. Such a shame but they'll be more chances for me to reap and misfortunate souls of the damned like my senior did.

The wendigo rushed toward me with a roar, and I took a stance ready for its attack. I felt a presence coming at me and moved accordingly to the sound of a clawed limb flowing towards me. I leaned down from a surprise attack from the right from a second wendigo. I took notice of the third coming from above and placed my free hand down and took hold of the ground and kicked up connecting with the beast's chin shooting it back away from me. I balanced on my hand upside down and took a breath. This might be a bit fun if I stay in my basic form. None of my enhanced skills will be necessary. My strength will stay at bare human limits. My speed will be without augmentation.

One wendigo rushed towards me. I pushed back up to my feet and positioned Hate up in preparation for it's coming attack. I past underneath one swiped aimed for my torso with the intent to rip me half and jumped up in a roll over a second from the opposite side. I'm not an expert at close combat and fighting hordes. I've the reflexes and flexibly born and nurtured from my constant hunts against monsters to defy human limits with ease. I feel this isn't what they expected despite my talk from earlier. They'll learn what happens when you try to hunt the Hunter.

When I touched the ground again it brought its other claw back around for a third attempt, but this was a diagonal slash this time. I dropped down and twirled around and brought my right foot out with the momentum. I swung out my right foot and landed a heel axe kick across flesh. I was on my left side but quickly traded places to the right while swinging my left leg out across the same spot as before. An axe heel kick followed along with a regular sweeping kid to ones' ankle with added Ki from my short burst breaths will stop a chimera cold if I hit it right. The crunch of bones cracking, the sight of bone blasting out past skin with blood following behind it, and the roar of pain that resounded in the clearing I heard was amazing to the senses.

I didn't stop there.

I rolled around once more from the ground and came around and swept the feet of the wendigo to my right. The one I kicked in the chin before tried to blind side me a moment ago thinking I couldn't hear or sense him. I let out a breath as my feet shot across his ankles forcing him to his back. I finished in my full revolution in a single-handed push up position and stood up to my feet fully. I leaned forward again and rose my hand back and caught a wrist above me. The wendigo behind me came up with the force of his charge and my throw over my shoulder and on top of the wendigo I kicked down before without the bleeding ankle.

I leaped back away from the prey before me a bit disappointed. No teamwork or sense of tactics. Their coordination is atrocious at best and with their limited numbers and "out for myself" mentality this hunt isn't that interesting. I should probably relent from the usage of Ki as well if this is how the hunt will play out. I'm all for slaughtering heathenous inhuman monsters but the sport of hunting needs to be preserved. Right now, though I was beginning to lose interest in these three, so I waited. I waited for the three wendigo to stand up from the dust and ground and come back at me one last time so I can finish this.

The wendigo all stood with anger filled eyes and bared their fangs. I looked to the front one and rushed it surprising the monster with my speed. It started to move to counter me until I threw Hate hitting him in the chest where its heart is and the edge of the saw pointing upwards. I went for the grapple with a single arm around its waist. I pushed it back while digging Hate further into the monster's heart step by step. Being the one I shoulder threw before I'm sure it's eager to get revenge for that embarrassment. If I was a high and mighty human killer that was thrown away like a fly I'd be a bit upset as well. Too bad it won't live long enough to regret its choice to engage me.

With enough power and use of my balance, I forced the beast back off balance until it was about to trip over its own feet. I jumped up grabbed hold of the crown of its head and shot upward delivering a successful knee to the beast in the chin. I stomped my foot down on it's stomach prepped with a sharp tug. I leaned back to fall to the ground taking the beast with me. We hit the ground and rolled back leaving me on top of the beast in a mounted position. The roll forced Hate to bend down at an angle and cut from the chest down into the stomach between the ribs. That must've hurt, and I can tell with the look in its eye that it feels it but realized nothing it does can save it.

 **I love that look** as well. The bone clattering pain and hopelessness swimming beneath the rage and shame. **I need more.**

"Gahhhhhh!" It roared and continued to when gripped Hates grip and stood up. It's cry turned guttural gasp all the while moving Hate across its lungs and finally silenced it when I walked past its head. I basked in the looks of shock from the other two as the wendigo below me was split down the middle from his stomach up to the head. This is what I'd call a quick death. It could have been much worse and lasted much longer but I've realized that with Miata around best I don't draw this out, but ensure that they understand the weight of their situation. And the weight of the shadow of a man they're standing in.

The other two looked over to me with more hate but warier of me than before now. "What are you human?" One that was grayish brown roared at me. I could pick up the ghastly breath of the prey from where I was standing and turned my head away a moment. That scent of rancid chunks and decayed flesh is truly annoying to pick up being why I kill man-eaters quickly to save myself the fate of having to pick up this scent with my sensitive nose

"You killed Bronco you bastard!" The other roared next. I didn't realize that they had actual names to differentiate themselves from each other. I assumed that the names they used are the names the people they shapeshifter into. They name themselves, these pathetic wastes of spaces and resources? This trash tries to act the part of being human by establishing an individual self for themselves? It would've been almost laughable if I found it amusing in anyway. It made me more inquisitive about these wendigo that evolved unlike its kin in England and Ireland. Maybe I should check into their mental fortitude later to see just how smart these things can really become.

With this in mind I thought back to the question they asked. "The Hunter," I answered shortly for the time for small talk has long past. I sped toward the green skinned trash that literally tried to get the jump on me before. The prey stepped back away from me with the other one coming at me with its claws out in a wild series of slashes with its claws and bites. I stepped to the left and right while leaning a bit to evade its slashes and elbowed it in the jaw every time it tried to bite me being only three times before it learned that wouldn't work. I stepped into one slash instead of stepping back like I was doing before with my arm flashed against the back of Hate with my elbow point up to the tip. I pulled down with my hand on the grip of my sword and pushed down with my left arm on the false edge of my sword causing Hate's edge to sail inside the meaty portion of his upper arm at the bicep. The toothy edge of Hate sawed into its arm as I furthered pushed and pulled downward until the razor sharp blade cleaved and sawed clear through its arm.

"Ahhh gek!" I slashed upward into that jaw it used to scream in my ear with, splitting it and the tongue in half deafening that scream to acceptable levels. It used its good arm and reached for me. I slash downward and cut down into its arm firing it back then stepped in further and wrapped my arm around it now useless one. I kicked it in the back of the leg and rolled that arm forcing its chest up and head back with Hate poised down with the tip pointing down at its chest. I stabbed him three times. Once in the neck, then the sternum, and then the heart. The wendigo gasped coughing up purple blood. This won't kill it because I need to take its head like I've long learned, but this was for the old man they killed just as much as it is to appease the monsters within me.

I saw the other one notice Miata and rush her instead of me with a mad grin on its lips. I threw Hate and got his leg and drew my black dirk from my back and sent it sailing into the back of its neck once it fell down to a knee. The wendigo I had in a hand started to recover from the cut starting with the jaw that mended back together to the point it could talk again. They heal quite fast for monsters so I reversed back with taking the arm with me to his back.

"N-no please," the monster begged. "D-don't kill me pl-ease." The plea went to deaf ears as I jumped up and took its head in my arms as I leaned in front of it from behind the monster. With a quick alligator style death roll to the left I snapped the neck of the trash in a single motion making the light in its eyes fade. I didn't think that would work and still felt a bit of energy residing within the body. For good measure I drew a dagger and stabbed it in the head just in case.

The other third wendigo yanked the blade from his body and roared, "What the hell are you!" I rushed forward during the roar in a fighter's stance and upper cut its jaw then kicked his right leg at the knee twice to hear a satisfying crack. I easily evaded a poor attempt to cut me down and caught its arm by the wrist. I pulled him down while twisting its arm until its body followed down to the ground. I dropped with his arm resting on top my knee with my elbow rose up aimed down ready to drop. With my elbow falling down and my knee raising up breaking it's arm was easy. As I listened to its roars I climbed up to my feet and wiped down my trousers of dirt and grass. Some hunts force me to get dirty or ruin my clothes which I don't want. I don't have many clothes left and they erode easily when channeling Od.

The trash fell back looking up to me with fear. I stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. "You smell that?" I asked stoically. "That smell is fear. You reek of it." The paled colored wendigo if possible paled even more.

"N-no human, monster, whatever you are I was only…" I stomped the trash head in and slammed my foot down to the ground and watched purple blood splatter around me. I claimed my dirk and Hate from the ground and sheath them. It choked and reached up in a weak attempt to stop me. I rose my foot once more and stomped down on it's head again. Still after than it shiver weakly hanging onto dear life. I stomped down again and again and again and again until it's skull was paste mixed with bone beneath my boot heel.

"Trash," I cursed this monster. They killed that old man, but I didn't brutalize this thing because of that. He was gunning for Miata and that doesn't go unpunished. A slow death was just what it deserved.

I rose my foot out of it's remains and wiped my leather boots off with a scrap of clothes from it's body. I will have to wash these later once I get a chance.

"Nice job handsome." I looked over to the voice and saw the woman from before still in human form, but Miata was in front of her with that things hands on her shoulders close to her neck. I turned toward the woman and her hand came up closer to Miata's neck.

"P-papa," Miata cried for me and reached out desperately for me.

"Shhhh, be quiet little one. The adults are talking," the monster cooed in my little girl's ear.

"Let Miata go, and I'll let you walk away." The woman chuckled and kneeled down using Miata as a human shield against my range attacks.

Clever girl.

"After seeing that," she looked around the path to the mutilated bodies of the wendigo. "How could I believe you?" The woman questioned. "What's stopping you from putting a sword through my leg or knife through my neck? What's stopping you from breaking my neck or stomping my skull in?" Currently it's Miata but I didn't voice this. "What do I have is this adorable little morsel in my hands staying your hand." She pat Miata on top her head almost motherly and the girl cried with her breath quickening. "How do I know you won't just kill me once I do?"

"You don't but this is your last chance woman. Let my little girl go."

The woman chuckled. "How about this," she said with a suggestive tone. "You throw those pretty blades of yours away and then we will talk." I growled, and the woman's hand came closer to Miata's neck.

"Papa." She begged afraid to what might happen. I promised that nothing would happen to Miata and I can't fall back on this. How could I not notice her though? I stared hard at the monster and saw that it has little to no presence compared to the three I've killed already. When they shed their skin their aura's grew to the point that I'm sure anyone could have sensed them from across the country. I don't feel this from her though. What makes this woman different than that of the wendigo I've killed already? I've a feeling there's more to this woman than meets the eye.

"Now handsome," the woman sneered. I tossed Love and Hate away from me into a tree each at least twenty yards away like she asked. My dirk followed as well and opened my palms to her. "Your other thing on your chest as well." I took my colt in hand and tossed it way as well landing on top of Loves hilt. "The big sword on your back," she reminded me, and I took a hard breath. I reached for the Black Blade and threw it away to another tree. "There, that was easy right?"

"Let her go," I warned it and then to my surprise the woman released my daughter from her hold. The woman grinned at me with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Miata remained frozen in place and looked back at the woman.

The woman waved of Miata and said, "Get going darling. Go back to papa."

With little hesitation Miata barreled towards me. "Papa!" I quickly dropped to my knees. Miata didn't even look behind her to the dead bodies or the woman that released her and focused on me. She ran toward me and I caught the girl in my arms and hugged her to my chest. I rubbed her back in a comforting fashion as she cried in my chest. I laid my chin on top of her head and sighed in relief. I'm actually shocked the monster let her go like that and has yet to attack me like I assumed she would. I was ready to result to using Cave to move fast enough to intercept her, but I might've read this woman wrong.

"P-papa… I.. Miata was s-scared," she stuttered to which I rubbed the back of her head to my shoulder.

"I agreed that nothing would ever hurt you didn't I."

"U...uhhh!" She looped her arms around my back as far as she could reach tightly almost squeezing me to death. By my vampiric ancestors this girl is strong for her age. What is with that? Did she get some of my blood in her while I wasn't looking? I put that to the back of my mind for now and stood up in the air with Miata still on the ground.

I drew my eyes back to the woman. "What are you?" I questioned this thing. I don't know what it is and why it's so… unruffled. I just single-handedly killed three of its fellows and yet it still acts as if it's in control of the situation. It doesn't seem to realize that when I'm unarmed I'm at my most treacherous. Without Love and Hate to balance out my arcana I've a habit of turning towards the unconventional when I'm without them. This thing might learn the hard way what happens when the wolf no longer has its collar.

"I could as that same to you. You're not like any human I've come across… and you're not a part to his little group of misfits."

'His little group of misfits'? What does she mean by that?

"You don't seem to be one of the family as well. My old family that is." Now I'm even more confused on what she's talking about. These monsters cannot procreate as far as I can see. Not the wendigo for they don't have glands emitting pheromones to attract. This isn't a wendigo that's for sure. I feel that this thing as the ability to procreate if it wished to or maybe I'm not examining her body correctly. The functions are more of monster than human.

"So handsome, are you human or are you family?"

"I have no family and have to affiliation with anything whether human or otherwise. Whatever you're assuming you're wrong."

"You're confident of this fact," she stated losing that smile of hers. "You said you're from a land with more like you in it. Where?"

"That's no business of yours."

"You're not from this land are you?"

"Again, that's no business of yours where I come from."

"Not only are you not from this land but you seem to thrive on death and carnage. The way you kill is savage, near murderous. More than any sister or brother against any yoma I've seen." I glared at the woman. "You enjoy it and revel in it. You may be human but you're not fully human, are you?" I didn't respond. I might have to kill this thing now. It might take me a moment, but I'll have to kill her if she keeps going.

"Miata, get behind me and don't move from that spot. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes papa." I pat her over the head and stepped up to the monster slowly and calmly.

She should've allowed me to keep my weapons. She should've left the moment I gave her the chance. She should've kept her mouth shut and now I'm going to have to close it once and for all. I felt my markings on my arm shiver and my right hand warm up. I know nothing about this thing, but I do know that the energy they use is an unstable mixture of both Ki and Od. With the proper pulse at the right wave length I can disrupt the flow of that energy thus leaving it utterly and completely useless. I don't usually result to this. I find the hunt much more worthwhile whenever I use my swords. I'm less ruthless when I'm using my swords. When I use my hands it become…personal.

"Stop right there," the woman sang playfully, but I didn't listen. I continued to walk towards her with Ki flowing back and forth from my stomach to the tips of my toes. The Od then began to flood my muscles so to sustain short term bursts of speed past that of human limits. It's not too difficult once I let the first couple limiters on my body go. I just need it to start using that power it holds and then I'll act. If she stays still it'll only make this easier.

"W-What the…" My hands began to warm up. I can feel it, but my gloves restrict Od from escaping in small amounts. The Jäger spirit is coming alive once more and my mind becoming blank. Slowly I'm beginning to enter a **Contact.** This ability is used against foes that rely too much on exhibiting raw energy from the core instead of brute strength alone. The Wendigo do not result to core energy, but this woman will. Her presence is low, but I can see the potential awaiting release at this moment.

"I said stop!" The woman rose her hands but by this point I was in range to do a burst. Closer won't hurt. "What are you?" She sounded afraid now for some reason, but I couldn't guess why. I stopped when I reached a spot only a meter away from me with my hands open ready to take her. She looked up to me fearfully. "H-How," she demanded. "How can you have that power? You're human and you have her ability."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I dismissed her fear and her worry as she kept her hand pointed at my chest. "I don't care to know but I gave you the chance. Run, but I'll catch you the moment you turn your back." I'm going to kill her. There's no way around this and she's going to die by my hand today no matter what she does.

"Please wait, don't seal me away." She knows about my power? She recognizes it. How does she recognize this though? Only Jäger can do this. Does that mean that she knows another that can use Jaeger abilities? One that can "seal" others away like myself and my prior brothers and sisters could. So there might be more Hunters in this country than I first thought but how many could've reached this place? Without gods and without demons to enrich the blood. The Eraser of the North is out here somewhere and same with one exposed to these beasts here.

"And why not," I pressured to get answers.

"Because you've questions and I've answers. I can't answer them without yoki." I can understand that. The more massive the power I disrupt the further the damage and the effects become. With power like hers I'm sure she'd have a seizure and go into shock. If that happens she won't be coherent enough for me to question.

I closed my hands into fists and crossed my arms. The woman suddenly smiled at me again but it was different from the sensual smiles I saw before. This one isn't meant to entice me. "She did that as well. Before we would speak before a hunt and she'd take the same stance as you now."

"Who're talking about?" I asked quickly and the woman rose her other hand up and stepped back. I narrowed my eyes at her and she stopped at half step. "What sister are you talking about?"

"It's what some of us called each other."

"Us," I repeated. "You mean beings like you?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I mean the hunters of Yoma you seem somewhat knowledgeable on. The claymore as some people called them or silver eyed witches you mentioned."

"How are you affiliated with them or their group other than as hunter and prey?"

"Because I was one." My eyes widened at this. "Like a… Fallout," she brought up as well which brought me to a pause. Whenever a Jäger loses their soul to the darkness they die either via implosion or explosion. It's in our blood for us to die once we lose control over ourselves and the entities who reside within us that give us our bridge through the veil. On the rare case that doesn't happen a shadow remains in its place. A revenant. One of which whose sole desire is to spread misfortune with every step. One reason I'm The Hunter and not a hunter is because I specialized in killing these Revenants whenever they arise. Some men's blood is so powerful that they can evolve past this. Adopt more animalistic features and become monsters that no longer resemble humans. Are the yoma hunters here the same as us in that regard? Use inhuman power to kill monsters?

"Explain please."

"You have to promise to let me go so…"

"No," I said quickly before she could take advantage of the code. If she knows a hunter that became her sister then she knows how we operate. I won't let her trap me in any deal and whether or not she accepts it matters not to me. "You will explain this to me or we will finish this."

"What about after? You plan to kill me, I can see it."

"Only if you prove to be more beneficial if left alive. Please explain what you mean and who else might have the same knowledge as you."

"O-okay. You see, I was once what the humans called a claymore. We call each other family but only to a point. Not everyone feels the same as I did. Once a claymore loses control they become what I am now…"

"I wish to know about your sister with the power to Seal. Not about you." I've plenty of time to find this out from an actual silver sister and not some female that was one but lost herself to emotion or power and becoming the very thing she hunted. That's the worst fate of a hunter; to become the prey.

"I didn't know her origins, but she was one of the oldest to become a warrior for the organization." So it's true that these silver eyed women are fabricated like I first assumed. Fabricated forcibly I'd assume or collected at a young age to better adjust to the modifications. Collecting orphans for experimentation is common, more than some people believe. I was in fact one, but I chose this willingly same with every hunter before and after me. We don't hunt for people to become hunters. Those with special abilities find us and we train them. The body changes as time goes by with training not because it's forced on us. It's natural to become what we are for we become one with it all.

"She was known as Huntress." That sounds about right for a female hunter. If she became an inhuman being and yet never forsake your vow she'd be classified as a huntress instead of a Jäger. "She'd never talk about where she came from but described her kind she was training to become. What she described is much like you."

"Is she dead. Was her body burnt?"

"Yes, she died but no, her body wasn't burnt. It was buried underneath rubble." That doesn't bode well. I need to find this body.

"Does anyone else know where she died?"

The woman blinked. "No, they don't. Only I do." I glared into the woman's eyes… she wasn't lying. I have to find that body and finish it.

"Why didn't you burn the body?"

"Because like me she awakened." Awakened? Fallout?

Interesting. That's an interesting word for it that's for sure. I need to probe her mind for the information and to do that I need to seal her. Then I can kill her without worry.

"How long was this ago?"

"I'm not sure," this awakened being shook her head. "100 or so years. Maybe more." I bit my lips at this and sighed. The body has long since faded into oblivion then. I wonder about her weapon though. It's old an this woman was a Hunter long before I. I have a list of every hunter connected by our blood and back to a hundred years I know maybe seven or eight woman that reach a rank that high to travel. Or maybe a man with a Tyro that happened to be a female. Overall I've two known female hunters in this country. One from a hundred years back that awakened to become a monster and died apparently and finally the last that's out her somewhere. Maybe hunting but she left her weapon though. Normally you'd only do this when you know your death is ensured.

I stepped up to her and my hand open but stopped when I felt something nearby. Something entering the range of my senses. I let my hand fall a bit but stopped at chest level for her. It seems this meeting will have to be cut short. I drew my eyes back to the woman and took her by the shoulder. Her power began to shift. I can tell that she's struggling to keep it down. She doesn't wish to be sealed and sadly I don't have the time to break into her mind as of yet. I'm going to have to let this one go, but first I need blood. I grabbed her wrist and bite into her. I felt her blood pour into my mouth and fought the urge to gag. What foul, disgusting blood but I still need it.

The woman took her hand back swiftly with her eyes morphed into that of a gold wendigo. I swallowed the blood and felt my body shiver and quake as the blood began to integrate with my own. I winced and dropped down to my knee as the shock of this blood shook me to the core.

"Y-you did that to trace me!?" She yelled horrified at this.

I coughed and climbed up to my feet. I gulped the rest of the blood down in my mouth and took a long breath. Her scent grew more potent in my nose and in my eyes I could see her shine like the sun. Now I can find her and any piece of her presence anywhere and at any time. Her blood is quite foul but my blood is much more powerful than hers. I've had much worse. I'm shocked that the huntress actual used her Tracker before in front of anyone in a way that they can figure out what she did.

"Leave," I turned my head to the right gesturing it was her time to go. The woman gripped her wrist and stepped back away from me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Leave," I said one more time and the woman bit her lip. She nodded and turned away from me. Her power came alive and in a moment she was gone from the range of my awareness. I could still see her and follow her scent though. I'll find her again. In time I'll find her again.

"Papa!" Miata called me but like I told her didn't move from that spot. She looked to be in a panic about something. I walked up to her and she gripped my coat. "Arsenal Papa! Arsenal!"

"What wrong? Our wolf dog? Where is she?" I looked around for her but didn't see her.

"Papa, follow!" Miata took my hand and dragged me to the tree line and around a tree.

"Oh no," I grit my teeth and dropped down to the ground. "That bitch," I cursed and clenched my fist. I shook my head and removed my left handed glove. Arsenal was beaten into the ground. That monster stomped into her body and left her with her organs literally ruptured and ribs broken.

"Arsenal!" Miata dropped down to reach for the wolf dog.

"Miata," I caught her before she could attempt to "help" Arsenal and actually more than likely make it worse. "Let me take care of her," I cupped her cheeks and forced her to look into my eyes. Tears poured down her eyes and she shivered and gripped my wrists desperately.

"Papa," she cried. "Is Arsenal… gonna follow mama?"

"No," I shook my head. "You trust me right?" Miata looked into my eyes and slowly but surely she began to calm down. She shook her head up and down but that wasn't good enough. "Yes or no." Miata blinked and sobbed softly but it grew less and less.

"Yes papa." I nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I let her cheeks go and placed my left hand on Arsenal and took a breath. "Spirit of the sun heed my call. Spirit of nature and growth lend me your power. Spirit of water wash away the pain of this tattered soul," I prayed with my eyes closed. I felt my matrix on my left arm turn cold as Od penetrated its pores and finally flowed out through my fingers. I've never been that good at healing magic. I left that to my partner or just enhanced my own natural healing process. I've enough knowledge to save this animal though. I placed my hand on the depressed portion of her body and felt the bones and organs reform. "God of time who hold sovereign over the cosmos… **Reverse**." I opened my eyes and made the final push.

"Papa, prwtty…" I smiled at her mystified spawned words. Healing magic is quite beautiful when the spirits actual heed your call. So far only water and nature did. I won't be capable of rejuvenation until that point but this will save her though. I took a breath and the light began to die out as the seconds passed until it completely faded away. I sighed and let my hand fall down.

I waited with my knee down on the ground for Arsenal to stand. "Arsenal," Miata snort and dropped to her knees. Miata reached for the wolf until the wolf suddenly stood climbed up as if nothing ever happened. "Arsenal!" Miata pat the wolf's head and cried again. The wolf dog shook off it fur and then faced me. It jumped at me and licked my face. I smiled and pat the wolf as well on the head before standing up. "Papa, you did it!" Miata hugged my leg with Arsenal on my other leg. I leaned over and ruffled both of their heads.

"Come on you two. Let's go." I walked to the path with the two behind me and placed my glove back on over my hand. That was quite eventful. I haven't had to beg the spirits in a long time for they usually ask for something in return, but I did this without thinking it through. It was on impulse. Miata was crying and I acted. Irrational thoughts and actions like this aren't good. I'm changing in ways.

"Rrrrrr." I heard behind me. Arsenal was growling at something, or someone. I forgot about that.

Slowly I turned back to the tree line that Arsenal was glaring at and gently pushed Miata off of me. "Miata go get Love and Hate for me." The girl snort the snot from her nose as her eyes dropped to the wolf we had and then to me. Instantly she let me go and ran over to the tree I threw my weapons too. If whatever I'm feeling right now is as strong as I assume then I will require both blades to fight it.

"How long are you going to stand behind that tree?" I sounded out to the being in the distance. For a moment there wasn't anything until I heard the sound of clapping.

"Ara ara it seems I have been discovered hehehehe." My spine almost shivered at the light toned chuckle I heard in front of me.

"Papa!" I opened my left hand and felt the familiar feeling of Hate in my hands filling my mind with dark thoughts. The devils juice is quite sweet. I sighed with an evil smile threatening to come to my lips without my medium. The dark feeling in my mind started to disappear as Love's hilt touched my right hand. I had both in my hands and in good timing as well. The clapping was closer than before. Arsenal's growls grew as a silhouette of a humanoid came into view. I quickly switched swords with Hate back on my right and Love on my left and sheath them in their scabbards on my hip.

"Miata," I reached down without looking and pat Miata on her hair. "Take Arsenal to The Black Blade and wait for me."

"B-but."

"Now." I said in a gentle but firm tone. The girl still didn't move clenching my pants hard. I sighed and pat her head giving her an easy smile. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving and there's nothing to be afraid of."

Suddenly the presence I felt in front of me faded away. It didn't disappear but moved so fast that I lost track for a moment. Where did it go?

"Are you sure?" I tensed as the voice now instead of being in front of me it was somewhere else. It was now behind me. "Because it not every day," I felt a pair of soft but strong arms wrap around my body. but it was slow. Like two snakes slithering along my body with the power to strangle the life out of me but deciding not to. These arms are ones of curiosity not aggression but still this action made me freeze in place. "I see a human dominate not one or two but three yoma. You even spook that other one you let go. I must admit I've never seen one like you before." I could this woman's hands journey my unarmored chest with ease. Her hands are soft, so very soft, but the tips are sharp. Like the fangs of a viper scrapping against me.

"P-papa."

I couldn't look at the girl by my side. I couldn't even move at all at the moment. "Such a nice smell and body. Are you human?" I felt something rub against my shoulder and trail downward. Then those fingers bit into my chest but I made no move or gasped in anyway as her fingers broke skin and journeyed into my body. The woman pulled her fingers out from under my shirt and held them up out to the sun for us to see. Red human blood stained her pale hands with its crimson glow. She brought her hand down and tasted my blood which is something I really wouldn't have done if I was her.

"Still a human just… different." I felt a weight on my shoulder now and saw something in my peripherals. A face with alabaster colored skin so smooth and beautiful that it couldn't belong to a regular woman's. I couldn't even see a single flaw from the top of her silver blonde hair to her angular chin. Next thing I saw was the eyes. The silver eyes with a black sclera. A claymore. The thing that caught my eye was that this is a different Claymore from before with a nearing insane smile on her lips. That same smile that spelled more madness and obsession than I thought possible in a woman. No, scratch that, I meant a human woman, but this woman wasn't human.

I took a deep breath as the woman's hands took my chest in hand and stopped at one of few scars I have that I couldn't heal through completely. "Ara ara what's this?" I didn't answer her for that isn't any of her business. In my silence the claymore's clawed hands then switched to my heart then stopped at my neck.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I looked over to the woman straight into her eyes. "Thank you for the kind words but could you release me?" I said before raising my hands up and pressing them against the tops of her hands. I was thankful for the gloves I wore for I couldn't take it if I had to touch those hands skin to skin. I'm thankfull for her lack of chest area I'm usually used to. Kuu, Bethany, my master, Amano were all well endowed and could easily use their wiles to freeze me in place much like how this woman is trying to do I suppose. It won't work now that I have my comparisons straight.

I took her hands in my own and pried them off of my body, but it seems that she doesn't want to let me go. "Now, now just wait another minute. I've never smelled a human like you before."

"Well," I let my body relax and fell through her grasp with my right arm faintly glowing not that the woman could see. In a split second I was behind her with my arms around her torso much like she did to me. I basked in the surprise I felt as my arms fastened her own down with my gloved hands on her navel just not roaming like hers did. "How about we change places," I suggested. I pressed my hand on her navel and stopped this sort of rough slit along the middle. The claymore attempted to move but my grip was solid the same with my strength as well. I can pick up a house if necessary and my strength can go farther than that.

"How did you do that?"

"I haven't met a Claymore before in such a manner. I assumed your kind was all business." Even though this still doesn't constitute as face to face more like face to back. My hand wandered up with the same amount of wonder as this woman had for me a minute ago and she actually allowed me with a smile on her face.

"Really, if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask."

"The same could be said about you," I deadpanned.

"Hmm," she looked up lost in thought. "You might be right." She was taking this lightly.

"What is this?" I rubbed my finger along the natural center line of the woman's body but found a sort of slit and what feels like stitching.

"Hmm," she looked up again faintly shivering when my fingers trailed along the mark on her body. "Would you like to see?" I blinked a couple time before what she said caught up with me. I touched her stomach some more to try and figure out the shape. The scenario going through my mind right now is at some time on some day not too long ago this woman got into a fight with an extremely powerful foe that cut her from the neck down nearly killing her. She was forced to get stitches to close the wound and most likely keep it closed as well. I was sort of curious to see the wound and see it its one I can alter or heal maybe. I could use the practice of healing others at least seeing that I can't heal myself that well.

My arms fell from the woman's body and I took several steps back from her. "No thank you, not today."

The claymore looked back with a sort of coy smile. "Too bad, I don't just show this to anyone."

I ignored her teasing the best I could and visually examined her body. Certainly not perfect but is well-shaped like a woman should be. Her frame is petite but full at certain places like the rear for one. Her body's shape is quiet interesting with how unnaturally built it wasn't. There was nothing to show for with all the strength she has. My eyes wandered up her shapely legs up her tight body suit to her neck line. Her hair was in a braid which she threw over her shoulder with an "hmm" grunt or something.

"I must say not many humans ogle a warrior much like you do." I frowned and crossed my arms as the woman finally faced me.

"Warrior?"

She woman huffed and walked toward me. "You humans call us claymores." I looked at the large claymore she wore and nodding in understanding.

"I could see why. You're armed with an impressive weapon."

"Oh," the warrior reached for her claymore's hilt. "You mean this old thing?" I narrowed my eyes but still didn't feel aggressive intent from this woman. I nodded and walked over to The Black Blade. I could feel the aura releasing from the blade from here and with my being too far from it for too long won't end well.

The Black Blade was still in the tree I threw it in and noticed already the tree was dying with orange red leaves already starting to fall from the stem. I took The Black Blade in hand and yanked it out of the base of the tree with ease. Too much ease because in the end my pull slid the blade clean through and cut the tree down along the bark in a razor clean cut. The tree fell down into the one right of it. I sheath the Black Blade with my pistol in hand. I threw it up and caught it in a twirl before doing the same.

I turned back to the warrior, or claymore as humans call them, to her with her arms crossed and a piercing look in her eye. I got a good look at her and came to the conclusion that she was pretty, but not my sort of beautiful. She was still conflicted about something which is holding back something in her mind. I cleared that from my mind and prepared myself for a bout. If I fought this woman it could take from one second to an hour to kill her. She was gauging me and the strange way I armed myself. She in truth looked, as I noted before, petite with her standing maybe a head shorter than myself, but I can see the power radiating off of her. That beast I let go would've been killed for sure by her. I pray this woman wasn't hunting that awakened woman and lost her because of me.

I pulled my mask down and let a small smile curse my lips. "Well is there a reason your still here because as you saw the yoma are dead? That other one that I approached ran away allowing me to live and walk away. I see no reason for you to be here."

The claymore shrugged her shoulders with her arms still crossed. "You made me lose my catch," she said in an uncaring fashion but I can tell she's annoyed by this fact. I know I would be.

"And I'm just curious of a human like you."

"And where is this curiosity going to go?"

"Maybe the same place your hands and eyes did."

I irked. That was a good I will admit and unexpected. The deadliest blow is always the one you least expect. "I see you're not use to a man like myself looking at you like as such."

"Nope." She announced a little to chipper than I thought should be normal. "After all." I watched the woman step from her spot to on behind me though I stayed in place with my eyes slowing turning a shade a blue to better see the yoki in her body. "It's not every day I meet a man that can kill a yoma." She moved to my right side closer to me than she was before but not touching me. "Isn't afraid of us. You call us claymore and even look at us without fear." She moved to my left at arm's length. "And is strong enough to hold me down at 5 percent." The woman was now in front of me nearly face to face. "Maybe you're an awakened being in human skin."

"Awakened being?" I shook my head in amusement.

"Oh, you don't know what that is? They usually hide in human form traveling with human children to cover their scent much like you're doing. They've also a tendency to collaborate with others and run away to save their own skin."

"Really?"

"And one thing that sets them apart are the…" I caught the claymore's wrist in my right hand. Usually I wouldn't react to someone grabbing me if it is done outside of an aggressive nature but my hood on the other hand is off limits to a select few. She reached for my hood to force it back, but I stopped her when she was a couple inches from my face.

"The eyes." I answered. That must be the reason she reached out for me like that, and I might've just fell into a trap. The speed at which she moved was beyond human levels and because of my talent I saw every step. I've seen faster Wyverns than this woman if that's her true speed and her strength its nothing compared to some of the monsters I've faced. The woman's smiled turned feral but mine turned cruel. It would've made a dragon shiver. That smile was all it took for me to begin formulating plan disable this woman. It wouldn't take too much and with my talents I'd just need to get my Od inside of her. The hard part is forcing my blood into her body but she took care of that for me. Warfare through blood is the role of a BlutJäger, which I was before I became The Hunter. I can see my blood already beginning to take hold of her nerves within her hands and spine and she none the wiser of this.

She pulled her wrist which wouldn't budge in my grip.

"I don't know or truly understand what an "awakened being' is, but if you'd like to know one thing about me." I clenched her wrist tightly in my grip. "I like hand to hand combat." I pulled the woman toward me and sent an elbow to her neck. She caught it with ease with an almost cocky smile on her lip. That is until her claymore came into my hands. I pulled it out with the hand that had her wrist and tossed the sword back without any care of where it landed. I separated with my hands up, feet spread apart, and my knees slightly bent. A simple stance meant for reaction and counters more than anything. The woman's eyes turned sharp, but she stayed in the same position not even moving. She looked back to her sword, but I shook my head. "Go for it and turn your back on me. I dare you."

The woman smirked and moved for it. She was fast but that didn't stop me from reaching out and using my blood to break her functions and slow her down enough for me to step into her path. I took her shoulder in hand then threw her up and over into the dirt. Before she could comprehend what just happened I mounted her back with hands on the front of her neck and a sharp knife at her spine in the same neck.

"I-imposs… What did you do to me!? You really aren't human."

"Use your powers and you'll regret it," I said ignoring her prattle. I pressed to edge to her neck drawing blood. "Trust me, I can tell. I've had to deal with things like before so I can tell if you use any."

"What are you?" She spat in a growl.

"The Hunter and that's it." I looked up from the woman to my little girl. "Miata," the girl looked up to me and gestured for the girl to walk to me. "Can you go get my things and take Arsenal with you?"

The claymore chuckled suddenly. "You know, the moment I can move I'll cut your head off."

"Oh," I drew Hate and stabbed him into the ground near her face and positioned my knife where her spine is. I felt her yoki spark for a moment. Shearing heat radiated from my right arm the brand glowed red and white. "Warned you." I slammed her head into the dirt forcing my own power to overwhelm and pacify her own with succession.

I sealed her.

The aura around her faded away slowly as it regressed into the pits of her stomach and mind where it originated. My blood that rested in her body acted as a catalyst for this ability of mine to shut down her system entirely. That and my blood is poisonous and tends to have a paralyzing effect at the very least and death at the very most. Death is nearly insured for mortals, but this woman is alive and unable to move. I'd say she's very much lucky she's not fully human.

Her yoki was locked away for at least a day giving me plenty of time to make a getaway after I kill her. My burst of power in my arm was covered by my coat just in case anyone was near to see. I hate people that can't mind their own business except myself.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"The energies of the human body and that of the in-human body are different but similar. I've long mastered the ability to manipulate my own energies in the stunt you saw and even longer to manipulate it within others. The more you release without control the easier it is for me to take the reins of the runaway wagon." I stood up and took out my blade from her back and spine. "I'm sure in a day's time once you get your powers back you can…" I blinked as I met the woman's eyes. "Probably move again." Her eyes aren't silver anymore. They're both light brown now but still full of anger at her helplessness right now. I looked her over and found this interesting.

"So," she grunted. "That makes you a good yoma killer. You can just... seal yoki away from them and us. Even I'm helpless now." I looked her over again to her body and down. "Like what you see?" I met her human eyes again and shrugged.

"I thought you were pretty when I first saw you honestly."

"Papa!" Miata ran up to me with my knapsack in hand and showed it to me. My gods the thing is at least 32 kilos. How is she carrying that? I took the bag and felt the weight on it and is was the same as before.

Strong girl.

I slung it over my shoulder and looked to woman over again. I pat the little girls head. "Miata," I said with a straight tone. "That woman," I looked over to the claymore. "What should be do with her?"

"You're leaving my fate in the hands of a child?"

"Yes," I put simply and looked back to my sister. "Think I should kill her, leave her, or take her with us?" The claymore blinked at that choice and looked at the girl again that returned it. Green jaded eyes met mountain brown colored ones. What was a claymore that had a sadistic streak and smile to match was now left helpless and humbled by a human. She's on the ground looking to a little girl for her future to which I couldn't care either way.

"We..." I listened in to the choice and chuckled lightly.

"Very well." I took to the path. "Stay here and watch over her. I'll be back with that wagon."

"What," the claymore yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said before continuing up the path to the cart in the distance. I was happy it ran only like a good 34 meters away.

I walked around to the front where the horses are and to the bleeding body of the driver.

Poor bastard.

I pulled the corpse off and laid it down to the side on the path of rocks and dirt. I gathered the parts of him scattered around the area and placed them together in with the torso and single leg attached to it. I rose my hand and waved it before the body and watched as it took to fire. For a mass burial like in Miata's town I was holding back most of my power to keep myself balanced. I've released enough today to no longer care. I've used it to hurt, heal, and now I needed a happy medium to balance it all out. The body was gone leaving only ashes in under a minute. I checked and saw that the Eraser's arms are still in the back where I left them and so picked them up. I climbed up to the top of the seat for his wagon and sat down after wiping some of the blood off. I placed her weaponry below under the seat for later before reaching for the reins. The reins are covered in blood, but I can deal with this easy. I felt my left arm warm up and a light cover the wagon. The blood on it all faded away to nothingness making it clean.

"HiYah!" I pulled back to spark the horses and whipped them forward. They started in a gallop to the path. I pulled back some, "woo hoo." The horses slowed into a trot all the way to the two girls. I stopped them when I passed the two and jumped down.

"Well," I reacted when picked up the claymore and marveled at the weight behind it. This sword is quite heavy. Much too heavy for normal human hands that's for sure. I could wield a blade like this but that would go against my core style and stance. I'm built more for speed over power but that doesn't mean I haven't ripped an oversized hammer out the hands of a golem and smashed its head in with said hammer before.

"Miata said we can't leave you and she doesn't want you to die without reason." I laid the claymore in the back and returned to the woman. "So until you can move again you stay with us." I bent over and picked the limp woman up into my arms in bridal carry.

"Tssk." I placed the woman softly by her claymore and removed my knapsack so she could use it as a pillow.

"What a gentleman taken care of me like this," she said sarcastically but with a nonchalant tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "You remind of someone I knew."

"Oh," the claymore smiled coyly at me. "Your woman or something like that?"

"Something like that," I repeated before jumping out of the back of the wagon. I looked down to Miata and picked her up. "Watch her for me." I kissed the top of the girl's forehead killing all hesitation in the back of her head.

"Okay!" I smiled and placed to girl in the back.

"Arsenal." I kneed down and pat the wolf's head. "You're with me up front." BARK! I nodded and picked up the wolf and took to the front.

"So where are we going you stupid man?"

"She's calling me that to," I said solemnly with a sigh. Goddess help me.

My role though has shifted though. I've lost interest in building another organization here like I was trained to. My senior didn't for obvious reasons and my ancestor from a hundred years ago fell to destruction because of it. She became involved, was morphed into these silver eyed inhuman beasts, and then suffered the Fallout in the regards of that of these women. I need to find her weapon and I need to fine Mary. I need to lay them to rest and find a way to leave this country. If our fate is to be transformed into beasts for another organization or go into hiding to fade into nothingness then there's no reason for us to remain. We have no place here where the spirits are silent and the gods are nonexistent. Leaving after studying this world would be a shame though. I'll finish my mission and finally abandon this world to live without us forever. I'll seal this world forever.

That's my mission.

* * *

Made a couple changes and what not for the future. Gonna work on the Dragon Ball story for right now though. That one's going to be fun to write.

For old readers please review on your thoughts of the changes. New ones please do the same.


	8. The Past Never Stays Buried

**The Past Never Stays Buried**

* * *

I haven't driven a wagon in a long time. Being on ship and all for a couple years as dulled the finer skills I took for granted like this and fighting. I'm sloppy in my battles and adhere to my more beastly nature during. My self-control is shot, and it shows.

The old me whilst part of The Blank would have hunted and Erased every monster the conflicted with me same with the woman in the back. They'd be dead, and I'd move on to the next hunt. I haven't though which is proof of how much I've changed. I'm uncertain if it's for the best though especially with a child alongside me. I've been reluctant to take another sister during my travels or an Anchor.

Maria was a weakness of the Jäger I probably should have silenced but didn't. I wonder why. Maybe in respect of her Chain. One of which I've decided to hunt same with the others. The circle must be closed once and for all.

I bite my lip a bit when the horses turned and bucked a bit and I had to rein them in a bit. By the goddess I'm more used to metal working than working horses. While I do complain a bit of this unfamiliar experience this has been a bit of a convenience for me, because most of the time I go by foot or through use inhuman forms instead.

Transformation isn't difficult for me to do but it feels uncomfortable to the point that I've grown to dislike it. I can only transform at certain times and under specific circumstances. This isn't one of them so my use of animals to travel long distances is preferred and a blessing.

I rested back on the wood and canvas of the wagon. In one had I had the reins and in the other I pat the top of my future Demon Hound partner. I pat her head while applying a bit of Od and Carnage to her system at every turn once I feel her body has adjusted. Soon the blood within her will begin to cement itself then I'll begin to train her for the Hunt.

All Hunters can have a primal and pure partner of whom they bond with on a nearly intimate level. Pure by the means that animals cannot be corrupt and evil for they have only instinct and not free will. Through the introduction of blood and build of trust between beings soon she will be a force to fear. I've had only two partners in my lifetime being a lizard that conducted lightning and fairies. Three of them I remember to this day.

I looked up to the sky and smiled at the memories of the three sister fairies that traveled with me and shielded me from harm. One time came to mind and it was the day we lost our little addition as well. I was a bit more zealous in my youth as well.

* * *

 **Eight years ago**

* * *

Rumors are a powerful tool to use. Most overlook them but rumors are what can easily topple a kingdom or make a poor peasant into a noble man. Rumors are the "he said this" or "I heard that" that spawn from the essence of truth in some manner. It can be based on real events over exaggerated to make it sound more appealing. It can be talk based on pointless assumptions on subjects' men cannot comprehend. I myself have heard many different sorts of rumor and banter from my surroundings. I've listened in closely to men and woman which lead me to this hunt in the west. It's been a while since I've been isolated, and my Master has taken up the task of expelling a revenant up north. I'm left to do this alone, finally.

My master would reprimand me on the use of rumors to lead me along my hunt, but I see this going no other way. In a world of monsters and magic words are powerful when collectively linked. I've heard from both sides of the plan, a feat many magic users have yet to succeed in without losing their souls. I myself have been on the other side too long and now have permanently made my place in the land of the dead. Spirits of the dead are even around me now. They're moaning and groaning about how they didn't deserve their deaths. They demanded and plead for me to surrender my body to them so they may live again. I know they won't try me. Many of the dead and monsters of the deep have tried to take what's mine and failed. I hate it when they try; it makes me feel cold and relive their demise, but my right arm is hungry for more souls to take. The feeling of absorbing a new soul is if for a lack of a better word...euphoric. A painful pleasure that burns into my very soul putting though a pain in which would make most men faint from it but then the feeling of power. The feeling that courses through my body takes me out of Hell back to heaven and finally down to the living world in a crash.

Got to love that feeling.

I know by the increase of the tattau on my arm it does as well. I'm still missing a couple Signs though, but I can feel that I'm nearing one. A rumor lead me to a small town but sadly I'm lost a forest. I haven't seen the light of day for over three days now. The rain just keeps falling. I hope this isn't a bad omen.

I closed my eyes to the dark and the whispers of the dead in this haunted place.

Somewhere in a forest I sit and watch a couple men after a successful kidnapping resting under a tree. They do this to shield themselves from the rain. The sit here in the forest on their last rope wondering about the forest of darkness in which they reside in. They sit wondering just why they were sitting there with a girl in which they doubt they can cash anything much from her. They sit wondering if they should just leave her to die after having a bit of fun with her. It's none of my business to get in the way of humans and their vices. It's not my role.

"Keh!" One man large in his build and size wearing cheap typical Iron armor with some fun underneath for warmth and cushioning. The man had a scar in his left cheek but not from a slash with a sword like most would assume. Instead it came from branch while the band were running through the forest with their package. His looks aren't what most women would call appealing, but that doesn't mean he hasn't had his own experience with a multitude with them.

Swine all of them.

"Fuckin wet!" The man drank from his water skin. By the flush of his cheeks though that was anything but water. "Always Fuckin Wet!"

"Yeah," one man who was medium in his build dressed in simple travelers' clothing and hat agreed with his own sort of ire even though he choose not to. "Damn I'm hungry boys. Not even a a little grub with all the shit towns we hit." The man had his own skin but with water in it. He lifted it up but stopped the moment it touched his lips. He grunted and placed it back down. "I'm tired of all this rain and water. Must be a curse or something."

"At least we be dry right now." Said the largest man of the group with a disgruntled look on his face. "At least we didn't leave empty handed." Eyes of mischievous intent turned toward the little girl that they capture. A small brown haired girl wrapped in two pigtails down her back at the age of maybe 13 or 14. Well that would make her a young woman now though and about as old as me. She wore a simple light brown dress and white gown. Bound and gagged in the mercy of these five men she was afraid. What girl wouldn't be afraid in this sort of situation? This girl is afraid but was standing fast. She's willing to put up a resistance to anything these men plan to do with her.

I closed my eyes. Again, this wasn't any of my business. I rested my mind to get some sleep after three days of walking.

"How much ya think we can sell fo her?"

"If not much then I want her!" A gangly creature of a man stepped up to the top of the roots bearing down on the little girl.

I blanked out the rest of what the men were talking about. Most of it was horror talk of sacrificing women to a pagan tree god. The short gangly one who suffered a limp kick to his manhood took the little girl by the hand and dragged her to the tree. He drew a knife to cut her up and began with cutting her dress open from the neck down. The man would've had his way if not for one little sprite should've minded its own business. I knew it was a mistake to bring the other one with me, but I can only blame myself. He doesn't understand how I work or manage so I've only myself to blame for this.

"Yer! Wat's that?" A flower petal fell on the short goblin like man's hand. "W-Who's there?" The man looked directly at my spot under the tree in its small cavern. He could probably see the sprite poking his head out of my side pack that houses the little ones. That is the only way he could even see me at all or even know where I was. "Hey," the goblin man called out again brandishing his knife. "C'mon on out!"

I was about to ignore the goblin until I felt the cursed tree behind me move. It was time to move after all. Lightning stuck over head with enough light to reveal my form to the both the little girl and the goblin of a man. The men shrieked at the sight of my black ghostly form or maybe the hood in the shape of a wolf with red eyes. I don't know or care. I had better get out of this tree before it swallows me and makes me its new sacrifice. You talk about ghost stories at the wrong time and something like this happens.

Slowly, I took to my feet whilst stuffing the fairy back into pouch on my leg. The girl looked at me with cold sweats falling from her forehead as the light engulfed my form revealing me to the group once more. My appearance is meant to be foreboding and to keep the curiouser individuals at bay. It seems to be working in a way.

The goblin of a man stepped back falling over the root he was standing almost landing on the fire. "What the!?"

"Who the fuck are ya." The largest demanded.

"What are you doin' here huh?" The one with the strange hat challenged more out of fear than anger.

Each of the man brandish their own preferred weapons which didn't seem like much. I don't like to kill unless I know I can get something out of it, but then again that girl might fetch a good price at her home. Play the role of the savior and extort a prize from the parents. Wouldn't be the first time I've done this and walked away usually with a magical artifact, priceless heirloom, or coins. Who knows maybe the family this girl belongs too may relinquish a sword made to slay dragons. I've one on my back that can slay a dragon or so the story goes. It can kill anything and everything so far to my knowledge.

I lifted my hood slightly up to reveal hellish red eyes that made the man creep back away from me. What made it worse was the fact that my hood responds to the power I use. Once it comes off my power becomes unshackled. At this point I can almost stare holes in the courage of man. I pulled my face mask down revealing my frown. "Trying to sleep."

"What!"

"I was trying. To. Sleep." I asked one of their questions from before.

The goblin one and large man stepped up to me. "When did you get here?" The large one grumbled.

"I was here before you," I answered.

"Oh," the goblin readied his knife, "A smart one huh." The man tapped his knife on his hands. "Some ass makin fun of me. His guts'll take the place of the slag's, even if I have to drag 'em outta him!" The man licked his knife. I stepped toward and snatched the knife from this weak grip and replaced it to his mouth so fast I caught his tongue on his top lip.

"I have a better idea." I slashed inward in a spray of blood. I cut him as deeply as the dull knife allowed and that was it. He kept his tongue but had a nicely sized slash on it. The side of his mouth as well is cut open a pinkies width or so. "AHHHH!" The man screamed with his mouth wide open and hands up in shock. I placed the knife in one of his open hands and closed his fist. "You can have that back," I said in a bore tone as I walked past him to the larger man.

"That story about guts and sacrificing as well, do you believe it truth or a rumor?" The big man grumbled not at all feeling sorry of his friend whose mouth I made wider and just stared at me.

"What of it if it is, you got sometin' to offer boy?" I heard the faint level of hostility grow in his tone I think because of the fact that now that my jaw was revealed so was my skin color. My age never matters when this comes up. If he's one of them this might not end well but by the look of wariness in his eyes the big one isn't stupid. He saw what I did and knew the level of skill it'd take to do it.

"No, I'm just tired and wanted to get some dry sleep, but I can't under a cursed tree. I would leave if I were you if you don't want to die."

"B-Bastard, you mud puppy do you know who I am? Mmm?" The man smirked at the nickname he used on me.

I took a breath and shook my head and said, "I don't care, if you stay here this will be the last place you will ever see. Your deaths mean nothing to me." The man with the traveler's hat gulped at the tone I adopted. From the normal emotionless to a deathly cold monotone. Ever since I lost my emotions I can only project through my energies and the traveler was seconds from running.

"Are you fuckin stupid boy," the goblin cried with his knife up and other hand around his mouth.

"Some mud pup can't scare us."

"Yer' outnumbered so how do you like your chances?" The large one looked ready to attack.

I felt my arm tremble. I took it in hand and breathed out slowly. "Leave now or die," I warned them.

The big man growled and clenched is weapon. "I was goin to let ya off muddy," he said with a small growl before pulling his chain mace back. "But ya just ta stupid like the rest of yer kind." The man spun the chains, "So now I'll crush yer head in!" The chained flail came down towards me. I simply stepped to the right toward the path and watched them fire past me. My right arm bolstered growing in sized not that my coat would show it. I positioned my hand at my hip and uppercut upward into his jaw. The sound of a cracking jaw and shattered teeth that gave way resounded in the clearing despite the pitter patter from the rain. My gloves got covered in blood as the man fell down to the ground wallowing in pain.

"If I'm the mud pup," I stomped the back of the man's neck into the wet dirt and roots. "Then why are you the one in the mud right now?" My arm decreased in size sending a wave of pain though my body, but nothing I couldn't handle without showing any sort of indication I was in pain right now.

"Y-you bastard." The man I've yet to engage cursed.

I looked back to the girl ignoring the men entirely. I pulled her gag off and drew a knife. She flinched against the action, but I held her in place and in one swipe cut the bindings from her hands. "If you want to live stay down." I gently pushed her down to her knees and took to my feet to face the remaining three. I rose my left arm up and pointed towards the men.

"You muddy… What are you pointing at?" I was pointing at something and the man in the middle pointed to himself. I shook my head. They heard something move behind them to which I had to lift my face mask back up and take a step back. The men looked back to the tree. A tree that grew faces of anguish, pain, anger, and much more. A large opening in the bark grew a maul large enough to swallow a man whole with the faces moaning and groaning in pain. The girl screamed as a large hand shaped branch came down and crushed two of the five men in a splatter of blood and guts.

"Monster!" one man yelled before he was grabbed. The tree took the two men in a wooden hand and brought the remains to its maul. The last man ran for the hills into the rain leaving me, the girl, and the ones I'm carrying. The girl fell back on to her butt in near panic but stayed in place.

"Misty can you help me?" A light exited my back pouch and twirled around me.

"Of course." The fairy smiled at me and perched herself on my arm. I basked in the I'd within the area and took aim.

"Ketka tala pardon," I chanted in a prayer lost to humans but not to us. The markings in my arm responded in a ghastly blueish glow.

Misty smiled and twirled around my arm compressing the Od for one blast instead of a stream. She stopped on the top of my hand in the same stance as me. "Bye Bye baddy." The magic expelled from my hand in a ball. "Fire ball!" Misty roared, and the spell came to life as the branches can down on us. The hand blasted back and the bulk of the ball of light flew into the maul of the tree and exploded outward engulfing the spirits of the damned in hell fire. I let my hands fall and Misty flew over to my shoulder. "Anything else Lovely?"

"No," I shook my head. "Thank you." Misty giggled and pecked my cheek. I rose and eyebrow at the action, but she just winked and returned to my back pouch. I drew Hate and slashed a mass of roots headed my way with ease. The fire was slowly spreading.

"And who said wet wood can't make a fire." I heard behind me but ignored it. I vaulted over a root and rolled out of the way of a hand. I reached into my sack and tossed a grenade over and ducked under some roots. The explosion rocked the tree back but it happened on the opposite side of the girl thankfully. "Pak," the newest addition to my entourage poked his head out of my pack. "You started this so protect the girl."

"Okay." The only male fairy I have flew out of my right-side pack to the girl with two of his chosen weapons in hand.

I leapt over to the base of the burning tree and climbed with my feet up as far as I could. I stabbed my Hate into the base and growled when it barely gave way. I kicked up and slammed my weight down cutting the base all the way open. I tossed another grenade into the opening with the fuse lite and walked way to the girl. She looked over to me as I sheath my sword and the explosion went off blasting my coat forward and her back a little. The tree groaned with its many faces but didn't move anymore. The tree is dead.

The sun suddenly started to break through the sky after days of travel.

"The sun is out." Misty emerged from my back and perched on my left shoulder.

"Reaaaly!" Another light came out as well and took my right shoulder.

"Tris, " I greeted the fairy with a pony tail that falls between her wings like a tail.

"So nice. Bout damn time we got some light." The last one slouched on my head. I picked her up and placed her next to her twin Misty who has short child bob cut of hair instead of the long hair Misty does.

"Come one Dawn don't be that way," the other sibling tried to say but way cut off by a palm to the face.

"I've been wet for over two days and not in the way I like." Dawn grumbled. Tris turned a healthy shade of golden from her sister fairy's words. She still shook her head at her almost shameless use of words. I looked up and let my face mask fall finally. I looked over to the girl who was standing up looked at me, almost admiring me, silently. I looked behind her and reached for a knife. A root came to life and lifted to take her. "Yaa haa!" I was about to help her but Pak was doing his job well and exorcised the spirit easily forcing it out of the roots to the sun were it faded to hell or wherever ghosts go.

"Sure to kill every time." Pak smiled at the girl as we hung at eye level. "Holy Knight in training Temple Pak is here."

Tris rolled her eyes.

"Dumb ass," Dawn cursed being in the right for once.

"That's mean." Pak looked back pouting a little. "I just saved an innocent girl's life again."

Misty giggled. "Pak you such a trip." Pak didn't understand just what the female fairy meant by that and smiled again thinking it was a compliment. It wasn't.

"You talk too much to. I hate men that talk too much," Dawn played out harshly.

Pak stuck out his tongue then said, "I bet that's why you have dreams about him too huh?"

"WHAT!" Dawn turned gold, dark gold over her entire body flashing a glare to Pak that if looks could kill he would be six inches under already. Before Dawn could attempt to and probably succeed in killing Pak I rose my hand to her and took her wings in hand. "H-Hey you son of a bitch! Let me go!" The fairy struggled with her spear waving around in a frenzy. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Enough." I said firmly. Dawn scowled but didn't move from my shoulder when I placed her down. "Good work Pak and…"

"AHHHHH!" I didn't get to finish for the little girl screamed and backed away from us and Pak. I blinked and looked around to nothing to warrant that.

"Huh?" Pak looked confused. "I-I just saved you."

"She afraid of you 'useless'. Good job scaring another little girl." Dawn commended with and smirk and use of his nickname.

"But I-I didn't do anything," he whined.

"Y-You're elves …all elves." The girl stepped back away from the bleeding Pak who suffered from his own attack. "From the other world to kidnap me."

I looked over to Tris and she looked blankly over to me. I gave the same look to the twins to the same I stopped at the girl and bent over.

"Other world?" Pak rubbed his head then shook it. "What other worlds are there?" The girl blinked staring into my hood with curiosity and some assurance as far as I can see.

"She's scared," Dawn commented on.

"I can tell as well. Did you hear what she called us?" Misty looked over to Tris. "Elves, haven't been called that for a long time."

The little girl's eyes shoot from one "elf" to the next in confusion. "Y-You mean you're not from the other world…or elves."

Dawn sighed and laid back. "I ain't given the girl the talk so one of you three do it."

"Sister," Misty looked over to Dawn who just laid there on my shoulder.

"We are "elves'," Tris rose two fingers on both hands to symbolize the quotations. "In some of the folklore of many of you humans believe in, but in all actuality, we're not them."

"We," Misty pointed to Pak, Tris, and then herself, "Are 'fairies' not elves. They're our cousins I guess you can say. We share the ears, hair, magic, and base desires to find a home in this world, but they're tall like humans and can be seen without the need of belief."

"And our home is with him." Dawn pointed to me from her arched over position with only her little hand showing before putting back down leaving her legs the only thing visible.

"Yes," Misty cleared her throat, "Elves build kingdoms even though they were torn down by man. They still live but in the other world I suppose."

"Mainly thanks to him," Dawn interrupted Misty once more who looked over to her. Dawn huffed and turned on her side away.

"You understand little girl." Pak asked as he flew up back to eye level of the girl. Said girl looked down at the ground in response.

"Must have been a lot to take in," Tris noted as she leaned on my neck to rest in the sun.

"I suppose so," I agreed before undoing my cloak and removed it from my body. I walked over to the girl and dropped it over her shoulder. "Here, to cover that." I pointed to the opening in her dress.

She took my cloak, "Thank you," she said before wrapping it around her body. I nodded and removed my hood from my head showing the girl my face and head and to soak up the sun's rays as well.

"Your village of yours, can you lead me too it?" I asked.

"Yes, sir I can." She said respectfully.

"Lead the way."

"Yeah and hurry it up girl we ain't got all day," Dawn complained.

"Ignore her." Pak but on a reassuring smile. "Dawn is like that to everyone."

"It okay." The girl pointed in a direction. "This way."

* * *

 **The Present**

* * *

That was a long time ago when life was so simple. I didn't need to think for myself; I needed to only do. Find and hunt til time stopped for me. It wasn't until I got older that my view of the world became complicated.

I wonder how Misty and Tris are to this day and if they found that home in the other world. I hope so after everything we went through together and after the Battle of Mol'rend.

I wonder about that girl as well I saved. The town Mayer was nice enough to give me a sword for my troubles. The people were nice as well. Sadly the story didn't end on a good note.

I looked down to Arsenal who was resting on my lap. I took a hand and pat her gently in her nice warm coat with her making it warmer by shaking her head back and forth when I started. That was the past thought and this is now. This wolf is my next proxy, and my blood will make her grow fast. It shows in the week we have traveled together that she's growing. I can say that in one or two months she'll be fully grown and ready for training.

The same can be said with Miata. With every touch, pet, and kiss a bit of my soul and its presence injects itself within her but only from skin to skin contact. I've repeatedly removed my gloves and I've kissed the little girl on her forehead enough to see the difference in her presence. She won't ever notice it but once she grows she will be stronger and faster than the normal man. She'll be capable of protecting herself without me.

I pat the wolf on her belly as she slept and the memories faded.

I can count on this little wolf to keep a good pair of eyes and a nose on Miata the entire time just to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. I can't watch her forever, and once I leave I don't wish for her to be alone. I plan for the two to become inseparable for that reason. With the right training and how I'm aligning their souls together Miata will soon have Arsenal as a partner and she won't a jäger either. That's for the best, and having a pup with the ability to smell out the yoma kind can be useful.

I have no need for a partner anymore but Miata, once I let her go she needs a protector and a friend.

I looked back to Miata as she kept an eye on our friend in the back. I learned that the woman's name is Ophelia and ranked 4th compared to her brethren, and not willingly. I was forced to break into her mind and take hold of the surface answers before I ran into the mental block on her mind. She's been a bit difficult and resistant to my interrogation. I don't necessarily like physical torture especially on a mind so young. Probing the mind of this little girl has been quite… easy.

She reeks of prior tragedy and is suffering from an old loss she's yet to recover frim. I call her a little girl because her soul, her inner self, has yet to hit its adolescence. She's like a child with a loaded gun. Dangerous and unpredictable but she's susceptible to mental and emotional manipulation. Miata is stronger than her and she's a child still.

I looked back as the two talked with one another and frowned. I'd prefer if the two of them didn't really converse, but Miata has persisted with speaking her fellow little girl. When I used my spirit sight I see a 12 year old and a 6 year old enjoying playful batter back and forth, but I'm not a fool. Ophelia has decided it was within her best interest to teach my little girl choice things and it's caused me some unrest. I've persisted to seal her with every time she decided to teach Miata something she shouldn't have and the process is very painful and invasive. She's lightened up after the fourth time.

I looked back to my pup and pat her back to get her up. The wolf lazily rose her head up to look up to me and I gestured back with my head. "Keep an eye on her." The wolf looked back to me understanding what I was saying. She climbed up and jumped up to my shoulder. Then she kick up to the wagon and climbed on back. I was almost uncertain of my choice to place a portion of my own humanity into the pup. I've pondered on whether or not that it would reject it then die. Thankfully, it took to my humanity well which is good. That's why it can understand what we say and is intelligent enough to follow along with what we say now. It took some time but after healing her it seems to be taking root.

I plan to do the same to a native bird here to use as a messenger from one contact to the next. That man that died before, the driver of the wagon, could have been a good contact. I say the high point of this is the fact I found all the bera he had gotten from me and from the other four. I pulled the gold from my pocket and rattled them in hand before pushing them into a pouch on my side.

I'm surprised they didn't kill the horses but grateful they didn't. We have a nice brown stallion with strong legs and deep black eyes and a black painted one with the same black eyes. Both are healthy and unharmed and rode well even with their original owner dead. The yoma didn't even touch them but there is still blood from the horses' back and along his left leg. I need to clean the two off at some time. If I could I would stop right quick and get it over with fast, but fresh water wasn't easy to come by. What I did find I didn't wish to pollute with monster blood.

This is the second time I've run in with the modified wendigo of this land and this is the second time that normal animals have been left alone with only human casualties. Before in Miata's town the chickens in their pins we're left untouched and they didn't even touch the horses being a means to escape.

Why do they attack only humans and not animals as well? Many animalistic wendigo in the past would attack anything as long as has meaty portions. They don't need to restrict to just humans while it's more enjoyable for them if they do. Maybe these can't survive without long pig. If so they're blood thirsty beasts erasing their Severity to Red. They must be destroyed or collared, and I don't plan to collar trash.

I rose my nose up and took in a good scent of mud and fish. I looked over to the side and in the distance I could smell fresh water maybe eight or nine miles from me. Only reason I can tell is because of the head wind blowing on the horses and the wagon. I can finally give them a bath and take one myself.

"Papa!" I tensed fighting the urge to jump like a little girl or yelp like a dog scared of its shadow. I looked back then down panting like a dog. This is what happens when you are deep in thought and then a loud girl screams in your ear. "Hehehe," Miata giggled when she saw me tense like I did. Slowly I took a moment to breath in then breath out before acknowledging what happened.

"Y-yes-yes," I breathed out still not looking down at the girl but up seeing that she was above me instead of below me.

"Ophi said to call you a bastard," she announced proudly and turned her head towards me to praise her.

My eye twitched. "Really now?"

"Hehaahehe." I heard the woman laughing behind me as well. Telling my girl to curse at me is bad enough but to laugh about it is something I can't let go.

"Miata," the little girl ducked her head at the emptiness of my voice. "Take the reins for me."

The girl blinked and looked back up to me. "But Miata don' know how."

I pat her on the head and pulled her to me with my hand still on her head. She climbed up to the front and sat next to me. "Just hold these," I handed the reins to her. "And hold on while pulling either left or right to go that way."

Miata looked at the reins the back to me with tears. "But Miata don' know which way left or right," she cried cutely. I wiped the tears that threatened to fall and smiled softly at her.

"Always the cry baby Miata."

The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes herself. "Miata isn't crying."

"Good," I nodded. "Now I will be in the back for a second." I took to the back and slipped into the back avoiding most of the stuff in the back.

"Well look who it is," Ophelia mused from her spot on the floor, "come to chasten me big brother?"

I bent over to the woman and got in her face. I rose my hand up to her face and wagged my finger left and right. "Woman don't you ever learn? Please reframe from telling me my girl anymore curse words Ophelia or else," I clenched my fist and we both watched it take to a glow from the minuscule amount of aura encasing it. If she wants to play games with me I'm more than willing and we have all night once we stop.

Keen to my unspoken promise of coming spiritual torture the smirk on the number four's face diminished slowly as I leaned back up and sat up on the bench. Arsenal jumped up to the bench and laid her head on my lap. The wolf dog has become overly affectionate since her spirit healing.

I pat her head and scratched her ears with my gloveless hand but sustained my visual attention on the thing in front of me. This inhuman but human thing. "Now," I continued on. "Since I'm back here would you kindly tell me a little more about yourself or do you wish for another session?"

She knows what I mean by that as well. I don't harm her physically because she's easily endured pain that could put some Jäger to shame. So spiritual torture was my method of obtaining answers. No one in this world has a more damaged spirit than mine. This damage spirit would drive even the strongest willed of individuals plummeting into madness until their deathly escape.

I've a wound given to me by Her. A wound that allows me to transfer that pain to others if need be which is why I was made The Hunter to begin with. Why I'm the best assassin, hunter, murderer, and killer. Why they tried to kill me only to be annulled by me in the end.

"I…" the woman looked unsure and lost a bit of the bearing she held before. It's funny. Not too long ago she was insulting me and Miata for being human and now she's at my mercy in every form of the word. "You know it isn't fun to do this if you don't react like you should?" She jested in hope of changing the subject away from lighting her spirit form on fire like I have in mind. It would be so painful for her and would feed a certain part of me if I allow it to host for a moment. I decided to humor her after all I've already broken her.

"Don't care, can you not tell Miata words like that. She's only a little girl Ophelia. I hope you can understand that." The woman closed her human eyes to me and nodded solemnly.

"I meant it only as a joke and it's not a curse word or anything. It has meaning outside that and it is true isn't it?" she questioned with her human eyes on me. "I can't imagine you becoming who or what you are and having a good childhood with loving parents to take care of you."

"I didn't," I answered honestly. "I've had one parent and she was a slave."

"Ah, so you're a runaway maybe from the west province, yes?"

"If it helps you find solace you may think that way if you wish."

"That would mean that you possibly been exposed to her then. That would also explain your… talents." I've no idea what she means or who this "her" is, but I'm sure I'll find out eventually. This woman seems a bit unsettled by the woman she's referencing to.

Suddenly the woman shakily leaned up with a fair amount of resistance from her body. She grit her teeth as she scoot her human and frail body to the other side of the wagon to face me. She's gained back her mobility somewhat it seems. It's happened a little sooner than I had thought. With the mixture of my blood and the power block the brown of her eyes has yet to fade away into its silver from before. I expected her immobile until those silver eyes returned. I might've miscalculated her tenacity.

So far it's been around three days since we've been cursed with her presence. It's been two since the questioning began. I don't many more questions left I want answered. I've taken much of what I wanted including faces and identities of the Handlers of this land. That's another factor we have in common with this group of monster hunters. Since I have most of what I wanted to know now I'm at the decision of what to do with this thing. I know we're nearing to the holy city and wonder if I should bother with bringing this woman with me. Maybe I should just kill her.

I thought of my options and not many of them are good. One day someone somewhere is going to begin looking for this missing toy. While they may not feel us in their senses, all beast hunters have an awareness to track their prey, and one day they will come for her and will interrogate her about me. Thankfully I'm a professional mind breaker and placed the necessary mind trips in her mind to snare any and all information about me she might come up with. With a wave of my hand the snares will fade taking all and any information they trapped with them. Always have a way out, the motto all thieves live by.

Arsenal suddenly dropped down and trot to Ophelia and licked her hand. "Go away mutt. Now." The woman pushed the pup way before turning the pale reflection of a heated glare my way. "I can't believe I'm still effected by your touch." I smirked lightly at just how that statement could also be taken. A smirk that Ophelia saw and frowned at. "You know what I mean!"

"Right, my touch effected your body in an unforgettable way right."

"Shut up," she said to my unnecessary teasing. "You're a strange human."

"And you're an inhuman being that isn't like the Awakened being you mentioned or those Yoma I've slain. You're more an enigma than I am."

"No," she shook her head. "You are."

I shrugged and took to my feet. "You still don't have your powers so take it easy with your movements."

"Why," Ophelia rose her arms and stretched. "I feel ahhh!" Ophelia dropped down back to her make shift pillow of carpet and cloth. I did seal away her powers and place pressure on her spirit until it broke. While she doesn't remember how or when she will remember just why it happened subconsciously. The process is coming along nicely and in just another day I will have my very first agent; granted she'll a sleeper agent but an agent regardless. She won't even know what she's doing while doing it and will think it was be on her own accord. What better way to gain the advantage over possible enemies than to use their tools against them?

"We're going to stop at a lake soon. Would you like some water or food? I'm not sure how much you eat or drink on a daily basis." To be honest I've yet to feed her anything or give her anything to drink just to test her reaction to such treatment. She's not suffering from hunger pains and her stomach has yet to shrink possibly meaning they don't need to eat human sized portions on a daily . I can go two weeks without food and a month without water during long travels without any hunts or mishaps but that's because of synergy of Ki, Chi, and Od. For long hunts this lengthens the time but I run a risk of doing this as well.

"Ara what makes you think that I don't eat entrails of human men or drink blood instead of water?"

I tilted my head to the side a bit as I stared at the woman claiming to be a blood-starved beast for some reason. Even though she took in a bit of my blood I did the same as well. The difference between us and the wendigo is the fact that we don't survive off the blood or the human meat. I shiver at the thought of eating human. I'd rather eat an elf or a fairy than a human. I leaned back a little and responded evenly, "Because, I am not clueless and if you keep this up I will let you starve 'Ophi'."

The Claymore let out a breath. "You will not call me that. Your little brat is enough."

"That "brat' has name."

"You're right, the girl."

I came to the realization that I'm wasting my time talking to this thing and walked to the front. "I suppose you don't want some food then huh." With that I walked up to the front and sat next to Miata.

"Papa, did Miata make you mad at Ophi?" The little girl asked.

"No sweetie," I said taking a page from an old friend. "But you said a bad word," I said looking down at the little girl.

"Ohhh." The girl nodded her head and sucked herself in. "Miata do a baddy."

"Are you crying again?"

"I's not ah cray baybi." I didn't ask if she was but she's child and prone to think of prior information when they pertain to the same subject.

"Then prove it." I glared directly at the girl awaiting her to stop. Miata snort what I can assume is snot and rapidly wiped her eyes of the proof that will prove her crybaby status to me. Miata looked up to me with blood shot eyes and a smile. "Good now you see that over there?" I pointed out and Miata looked at my hand then followed it out. "What's that Miata?"

"A lake!" She said excitedly. "Papa can we go pwease?"

"Yes," I stated. "We can wash up and eat." Miata's expression turned sour. "I'll also wash your hair and your back princess."

She smiled and nodded making a soft "Mmmhmm" noise before happily whipping out the reins to get the horses moving. Ever the fast learner it seems.

* * *

A/N: This chapter will introduce the possibility of him regressing back to his past without meaning to. The bits and pieces will fit together in time.


	9. Remnants of the Change

**Remnants of the Change**

* * *

Once we reached the lake I told Miata to stay put while I surveyed the area. I pushed my awareness out at least 500 or so meters to the edge of my current limits before the brand pushed past my shoulders. I could make out animals and a couple humans in the distance to the north. I can spot a few more humans to the east.

I focused on the humans and frowned. I saw two wendigo with three humans to the south. In fact, they're on their way here right now. I best take care of this before they bring another false person around Miata.

But first I took a moment to release the horses. They trotted over to the water and greedily drank from the lake. I watched them go leaning on the caravan and waited for them to finish drinking their fill. Blood still tainted their mane and hair so I still have to wash them off but I don't have a brush to do it with. I won't do it with my bare hands I know that for sure.

Now that I think of it I might know where to find one. There could be one in the wagon, but sadly I feel a little too lazy to check. I know there's a lot of 'stuff' is in the back that's also sitting with the claymore I decided to bring as well, both of them. From memory, merchants always have a hidden compartment under his or her seat for servicing the horses. I went to check and lucky me I found a brush inside and thankfully not in the wagon with the claymore. Both of them.

"Arsenal," I called and the wolf hopped out the back and ran up to me. "Watch out for Miata." The wolf barked obediently. "Miata," I looked up to the girl. "Look after Ophi."

"Okay papa, is papa leaving?"

"For a moment. Be a good girl and don't move around or stray away. I'll be back soon." Miata bit her quivering lip and I smiled. I pat her over the head. "I'm trusting you to watch everything. Can you do this for me Miata?" The girl nodded her head slowly. "Good girl."

* * *

My arm shivered and my senses rang out as I made my way towards the wendigo. I can't... function correctly when she's in danger. That's the danger and advantages of having an Handler or an Anchor like Maria in the town before. For Blutjäger they're almost essential to keep us from the Fallout. They keep us grounded but I've never had or desired an Anchor. I've had one and only one Handler. It'll stay that way until the day I go to the void. I've surpassed that though I won't lie to myself about my responsibilities to the girl. I've saved her making her mine but don't desire to keep her until she's an adolescent. I need to fulfill my role and find a safe place and Rabona sounds like the place. If not another city with Arsenal as her protector.

Then I think about my current changes since I've arrived to this land. Because of the girl my time to myself has dwindled. Before I'd just go to my work station and relieve the sailors within to think. With her I couldn't for a moment so these quiet moments are a blessing. I can reminisce on this land and the fact it's silent right now. As a Hunter I've taken in the souls of the demons and monsters I've defeated. I've allowed residents for within spirits as well to contradict the demons to achieve balance. Normally the opposing sides of my being are clashing. I hear the curses and roars of the few demons and endlessly keeping my barriers up to thwart them. But since arriving here they've been silent.

I've been keeping my emotions in check still because of this and out of habit just in case this is a tactic to lower my guard but now I'm unsure. I reached for a specific demon but felt nothing from her. I reached for another and yet again met with silence. It's like they're gone or so weak they can't act. This country is deprived of Od unlike mine. Maybe that's the issue. Without Od the demons and myself or losing it a bit at a time. I'm a beacon for monster kind and so release it at a slow steady rate. I'd just take it back from the atmosphere but not in this regard. These beasts don't seem to track through Od or spiritual energy. They're more beastly than I first calculated. In releasing Od I've been unintendedly expending myself. The demons can't recover because they have nothing to pull on. I can recover in time but not the speed I normally do and so most of my functions regulated by Od are effected.

I thought to the spirits ad well and they too have been silent. I reached for them as well but was met with the same issue. They don't seem to be within me as if expelled by something or someone. While on the ship I conversed with them and we spoke periodically same with a few demons but it's like their gone. As if they never existed. This brought back memories of 10 years ago when I was a Tyro. I felt like a glass half full once more and missing a pieces of me.

 **"I'm still here my little man,"** I heard from within. Right in my ear at the edge of hearing.

 _"I too am here Hunter,"_ I heard in my left ear next contrast to the right of before.

 **"I am part of you and will never leave,"** the beast within me spoke last and I clenched my firsts.

It's been a moment since I examined the brand upon my right arm now that I think of it. I pulled back on my coat and undid a few of my buttons to slip my arm out. I rose my sleeve up over my shoulder and nearly trembled at what I saw.

 **"Only my mark on you remains,"** the dark being within me giggled at the near horrified emotions of shock filled me. It was true and her make before only surrounded my hand before in its fiery pattern with a mix of characters from the language of the underworld and abyss etched into my skin. The other demons with held their own territory within me and so she was stuck in her own domain. With the rest gone or perhaps devoured by Her the rest belongs to her. She now as her make spreading from my palm at the eyes, the top of my hand at the twin wings, and the fiery pattern and much more of the ancient language tracing from my wrist up to my elbow. She controls it all and so the only demon I can call upon is the one I've avoided the most. The one that caused The Downfall.

I dropped my arm back into my sleeve and took a breath. I rose my left arm and channeled Od into the arcane matrix on it. The makes glowed an ethereal blue and through the cloth of my coat. It appeared to be the same as before but only much thinner than before. "I am all that remahins," the spirit of light and rebirth spoke in a hollowed tone.

I dropped my left arm leaving me full of questions. Sadly I know what happened to its equal parts because of the Jäger spirit within. Conjoin and assimilate once exposed to harsh environments to regress the body to adapt fittingly. I'm unsure how long I was in the sea and I got to shore some how. Then I arrived here without Gods or Od. To survive I'm willing to destroy a country if need be including the one within whether subconsciously or not. This only means I'll have to rely more on my own power and abilities than the ones within. Too much assistance from one side and I run the risk of being swallowed whole.

This revelation cycles back to Miata easily. Because of this emptiness I'm seeking something to fill it and so doing with her. When she's in danger I push everything else aside for her safety. I'm losing control of my actions from this shift and possibly suffering from regression. How many years younger have I or am I becoming?

This newfound will to protect her is strange for me. I'm not accustomed to protecting a life while I'm performing my age old role. The same I fulfilled years ago. Going on three years, 2 months, 18 days, and 4 hours ago. I've counted every single second. I've kept the mind busy in hope the darkness doesn't take me. If I'm regressing I run a greater risk of the Fallou. From now on I'll need to resist the sweet scent of blood and the primal desire to bath in river of it. I can't suffer The Fallout and doom this plane.

Maybe that's another reason I've kept her. The light in her soul... it shines over me like a cleansing shower. I know eventually I'll corrupt her and turn her into something else, but that's the future and for now I just need to get accustomed to this plane.

As I cleared my soul for the coming hunt and thought on my approach. I could be very provocative or maybe bellicose. I might not bother blending and approach openly. Then again I've been trained better than that.

I could see the three humans speaking to one of the wendigo, but strangely enough the monster took the form of a frail old man. They have it atop a horse as well while the rest of them walked. The last man is another wendigo in human skin. There's one woman, a child in their adolescence, and a young woman maybe 17 summers old being the oldest of the siblings. I believe they called the wendigo atop the horse grandfather meaning they don't know it's a monster. The youngest called the man father on top of this. The show these two put up is very interesting. They seem to be near perfect thespians to the point that even the oldest woman and the children is fooled.

 **This will only take a moment.**

Goddess, her voice is coming back again. I can hear my breath beginning to pick up. My spine is quivering and a sense of euphoria slowly invades my senses. 'Leave me be. I can do this on my own.' I said to her.

 **But you don't wish to, darling.**

I took a breath and rolled my neck as my vision turned red. Aggressive it is.

"Don't worry father," the wendigo walking said to the wendigo on the horse. "Just a little bit more and then we can rest.

I pulled swiftrunner from the straps on my lower back and watched as it reformed. The dragon bones that made it up transformed the normal metal appearing wood stocked crossbow into Isabella. Two of her wings flew while automatically loading a single bolt into the receiver. I pulled back the chambering slot and loaded a second.

"I wonder if everyone else got out okay," the woman muttered as I pulled back the charging handle along with the wire for the bow.

"I'm sure they did mother," the young woman said sportingly. The two women are attractive with the same raven black hair but I can easily see that the fuller face comes from the father and sharper eyes from the mother. The other has a head a dark brown hair instead of black like mother and daughter but more their mother's face and father's slightly oval like ears and pointed noise. Cute batch of kids they have there.

"Mother," the youngest pulled down on his mother's dress. "Can I have water please?"

I hummed at the memories that brought back. I pulled the charging handle back forward and aimed down the sights of my industrialized crossbow made of metal, wood, and dragon bone. This weapon is worth three castles and the treasury within them.

"Just wait a little more Astral," the oldest said to her sibling. "The lake is right there and we can fish and wash off."

The youngest of the humans nodded and said, "Okay Phoebe."

I wonder now, should I kill the beast in one shot, kill the entire family encase of any latent exposure to the monsters, or let them go after diverting them elsewhere. I thought on it and came to a different decision. I aimed slightly to the left and pulled the trigger. The bolt fired and hit the wendigo in the shoulder. The sheer push back from the bolt sent the beast flying off the horse into the dirt.

"Grandfather!" They all yelled frantically.

I pulled the charging handles back and the next bolt rose up and loaded ready for the next shot. I narrowed my eyes at the last monster and pulled the trigger. The bolt hit him square in the heart. A mortal blow that would kill a normal man but this thing isn't a normal man. It's the trash I'm about to take out.

"Father!" The youngest ran to the larger wendigo as it fell back from the shock and pain. Having your heart pierced hurts, I don't care who or what you are. I've been stabbed in the heart once, never again. This thing won't die and it shows with it's struggle to keep its inner energies contained so not to transform. The older looking one was having an easier time since I took its shoulder and not its heart.

I dropped down silently and stood up straight. I retracted the bow and placed it in the straps on my back. It was too large in this form but so one Isabella faded the sloped right in. I walked up to them while tightening down my gloves. The wendigo played the part of a wounded old man as the oldest character assisted the old man up to inspect the bolt in his shoulder. I moved leisurely through the shadows of the trees as they frantically searched for where the bolt came from. They kept looking the direction opposite of where the wendigo fell from instead of around. They were in panic it seems but I wasn't finished. I pulled a knife from my shoulder the tossed it upward towards them. The knife landed perfectly into the other shoulder.

I pulled second knife out from my shoulder and sent it sailing towards the second piece of trash and it lodged into its left eyes. The monster screamed and fell back. By this point the three humans began to scream and cry as the two monsters suffered in more ways than one.

The old man wendigo cried in a very human fashion and begged for the pain to stop. The other climbed up to his feet and roared like an animal surprising both kids and the woman. "Whoever is out there come out now!" The man challenged as he drew a sword into his hand while the other reached up to rip the knife out of its eye.

"Dear please you can't."

"Shut up bitch!" The wendigo slapped the woman away from him and roared out with his eyes beginning to glow.

"Father, what are you…?" the youngest didn't finish because the wendigo grabbed them by the collar and held them up by the neck to shield his body from the front.

"Father, let Astral go!" Phoebe cried but the monster didn't listen.

"Where are you bastard!"

I stopped just a meter away from the family and behind the monster.

"Behind you," I said as I picked up my knife the monster discarded and stabbed the beast in the shoulder. With a sharp twist the shoulder joint split in two exciting a fit of roars from the monster. I pulled back but not fully and cut downward slicing the muscles and veins within causing blood to pour out of the wound.

We're not finished for I've yet to begin my brutal start.

The monster released Astral because of this and the youngest one screamed and fell back to the ground to his face. The larger wendigo tried to turn around, but I grabbed his good shoulder with Drew my dirk in my right hand. I stabbed him in the side again and again between each lumber of his ribs on his right side and finally in the back. I whirled him around to the right with my knife in hand. I replaced my knife to its place as stabbed it in the abdomen. Then slid the dirk up his chest and sliced open his lungs. I stabbed down and forced it to bend downward while I kicked its left leg forcing it further down. Then I lifted upward and slid my blade across cloth and skin into his neck across his jugular. If I hadn't placed my mask over my lips I might have licked them just from the beautiful display of this purple blood fountain spewing out my brutalized foe. Just to feel that blood list from before.

I grabbed the monsters sword with my gloved right hand and easily plucked it away with a sharp tug. I jumped up and kneed the monster in the center of his chest, forcing it to keel over, and elbowed down until its hands touched the ground. I landed and waited as the beast brought itself up l. I sheath my dirk and pulled out the same knife I used on it before. Once it looked up to me its remaining eye to suffered that same knife from before finding its way into the socket. The monster roared from pain, but I know it will take much more to kill it than this. I pulled my knife out its eye socket and wiped the blood off with its shirt before placing it back in the holster on my shoulder.

Astral shot to his mother and Phoebe stepped back away from me with horrified shock littering her expression. She was to my left. The woman coughed from the blow to the face she suffered with it beginning to bruise. I don't appreciate anything that harms women, despite my disdain for them as well.

"Wh-What are you?" The wendigo tried to sound strong but his aura betrayed him along with his body. He's afraid of me despite being much taller than me and larger. He's bulky but all animals know when a predator is near its best to play is safe instead of stupid and I'm prey to nothing. A monster like this should understand what this feeling is.

I shook my head and refused to answer. The old man watched me in shock but quickly recovered when I turned my attention towards him. I felt a spike in that energy they use and reacted accordingly. I grabbed the bolt from the heart of the monster below me and sent the bolt flying like a dart into the monster's eyes with Ki suffused with the bolt. The trash shot to its back, successfully interrupting the transformation half way. I didn't know that was possible but I logged it in to the codex. The hair on its head was already gone and its skin was changing but stopped. So if they lose focus during the transformation it halts but doesn't revert. Pain can be used to stop it from transforming as well since the one I brutalized failed to transform past turning its eyes gold, claws, and teeth. This is good information and will come in handy later.

I pulled the sword the man let me take and held it up to take the bastard's head. The broad sword is only a single edge and perfect for cutting. "Please help m-ahhh." I swiped the blade across this piece of trashes head and it went flying away from. Purple blood poured out from the body and washed over the sword. It's good quality.

"Goddess!" The mother screamed along with the children.

I whirled around and tossed the sword which pierced into the human skin of the other monster. It coughed and fell back from the force just shy from turning its skin a different color as well. In human form they can't heal and their skin is just like that of a human. Fascinating. This new breed of wendigo is fascinating.

"Trash," I murmured as I stepped up to the remaining monster and gripped the sword. I pulled out and up forcing the beast off its hands back up to his knees and slashed across its head swiftly. So swiftly that it remained in place. I poked the body with the sword and the head fell.

"Noooo!" The woman struggled to the body of the wendigo she believed to be her husband cried over the body. "You monster!" she spat at me and I shook my head. Ignorance is bliss.

"M-mother… l-loook." Astral pointed at the body of his "father" as if began to mist and change into the dark brown form of the wendigo or Yoma here.

"G-Grandfather?" The young woman gasp as the same happened to the other body.

"You had a wolf in sheep's cloth in your midst," I said to the family as they stood awestruck. "Two of them in fact that took the shape of your loved ones. I'd be more careful in the future," I suggested before leaving them with a simple nod.

"Stranger, sir." The woman called out to me. I stopped and glanced back.

"Y-you mean to tell me that my… my husband and grandfather… were yoma?"

"Yes," I answered lucidly.

The woman appeared to be lost in her own thoughts to the point she was unresponsive for a second. Suddenly she convulsed and gasped.

"Mother!" Astral cried and ran to her. I looked into the woman's body and found her heart beating irregularly and with too much rapidity. In about two seconds it stopped completely and the woman went still.

"Mother! No mother!" The young woman dropped down to the woman's body alongside the boy.

I walked up to the two and leaned over the woman. "Stop," I brushed their hands away from the woman they attempted to shake awake.

"No. Leave us alone!" I snapped my fingers in front Astral's forehead and the kid shot back a foot away from the body.

"Astral!" The young woman looked back and went to her sibling.

I applied pressure to the woman's heart and began to pump it manually while blowing air into her lungs as well. I have to keep her blood flowing if I want her mind to restart. I continued this for a minute until I finally got a response and the woman gasped and wheezed.

"Mother!" I put my hand up and the two children stopped completely. They understand that I just saved their mother even if they don't understand how. I'm the one in control here and the young woman kept her sibling in her arms as I worked.

I climbed atop and straddled the woman at the waist. I looked back down and placed my hand on her breast at her heart and my second at her head over her forehead. I took a breath then let it out. I pushed Ki into her body with every breath and use chi and calm her mind thus allowing the body to follow with the life I literally breathed back into her. This continued for a minute before I felt sure enough she would be fine enough to stand and walk on her own. She gained consciousness during this but remained still thanks to my instruction. She cried and sodded silently to herself as the weight of her situation fell upon her. It would've been easier if I had let her die but her children need a mother. Not every gets that luxury.

Why did I save this woman's life?

 _"It was what was most noble."_ I heard within my mind and sighed. I got a spirit influencing me to preform benevolent acts and a demon forcing me to become a murderous bastard. Some how they slip their influence through the cracks as well.

Well what's done is done and now that it's recognized I can manage it.

I took to the side of the woman and scooped her up in my hands. "Grab the horse," I told the children. Astral nodded and ran to the horse. The youngest quickly grabbed the reins and pulled the horse towards me. I gently helped the woman mount on top the horse and looked back to the oldest. I pointed upward at her mother and she understood immediately what I wanted.

"Th-Thank you sir," she said gratefully as I assisted her on top.

Now we came to the problem of what to do next. I don't have the will or desire to care for a broken family. If I leave them out here bandits would more than likely kidnap, rape, and then sell them. If I truly wished to stay out of this predicament I'd have divert them away from the lake with threats. Then again the beasts might've transformed and attacked anyway. This way I didn't use up anything other than a minuscule amount of energy. I could kill them but that defeats the point of my just saving their lives moments ago.

I waved at the family and made my way back to the lake. At least with the immediate area cleared I won't have to worry about Miata stumbling onto a beast while I'm busy with the claymore or this family.

"E-Excuse me sir," the boy called up to me. "Th-Thank you for saving my mother… and I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did."

"Its fine," I said quickly to the youngest of the siblings. I dismissed him with a wave.

"I think he wants to be left alone Astral," the young woman read masterfully.

"Oh, sorry."

I ignored the boy and kept walking. I reached the lake in no time and saw the horses resting in the grass. I saw the wagon but no Miata. I know she's here somewhere. I could feel that piece of me within her and Arsenal near the wagon. Miata went to the back again maybe to talk and annoy that claymore once more. It's a little too quiet in the background though. It's been a slow day but I know Miata never goes to sleep on an empty stomach so the thought of her being asleep was trumped.

"Is that wagon yours?" the young woman asked me.

"For the moment." I pointed upward to a tree. "Hitch the horse over there and don't touch anything."

"Y-yes sir," the boy said then took the horse along with their mother to the tree.

I looked back to the horses I have and the wagon. In my absence a bit of that woman's aura has returned. Maybe enough to defy me. If the claymore tries anything I'll kill her but in the fight blood will be spilt and Miata hates blood more than yoma. Ophelia on the other hand seems to like it. She did complement me on the bloody mess I made of the three yoma from before so maybe she has those sorts of tastes. I like blood if it comes from a beautiful woman with a light spirit and a warm heart or a virgin that is innocent. I don't mind if they're shameless though. It adds a bit spiciness to the taste. I wonder now what a sadistic blood thirsty monster like the woman in the back tastes like.

I've tasted the blood of a yoma and it was disgusting with added blood thirst flooding my thoughts and desires to eat humans. The awakened one from before, hers was worse. Like a fermented version of the same blood mixed with human rage and sorrow turning it sour. Not the best in the world. I'm skeptical to try it but maybe the blood of a half blood like the inhuman hybrids might be different. It's red like normal humans after all. I could get a sample and test it but would that woman let me? If I returned the favor I'm sure she will.

I pushed from the wagon and pulled my mask down to my neck. The sun was beginning to set so I had to hunt, make a fire, cook, and wash the horses. I suppose I can do the latter first. The black and white horse saw me and was about to buck up, but I moved much too quickly. In the split of a second I had the reins in hand I kept him down.

"Whoa, easy boy." I pat him along his snout gently to help him calm down. "Easy." I said again as it shivered at my touch. I let my hood down so I could look the proud animal in the eyes. It was a primal kind of connection I made with the beast. The male horse's shivering stopped as I rubbed him against the side of his head and smiled. "There you go."

The other horse watched without moving for a moment then turned around to from the two of us to use its time to eat instead. I chuckled lightly as I brushed the black spotted horse along his neck. "I'm going to take these reins off to wash you. Do. Not. Run." I assumed the horse understood me. I think it said yes by lifting his long face up then down. "Good." I rose my hands up to the buckles of his face harness and undid them both. Slowly, I laid it down with a hand still latched to his neck and came back up slowly not to surprise the horse. I am not in the mood to chase a horse down and make it heel. I used my fee hand to undo the buttons on my coat and removed it making sure to keep a hand on the horse the entire time.

My coat fell down next to the reins and harness leaving me in my armor and clothing underneath. "To the water then." I guided, not pulled, the horse along towards the water, but stopped when I saw the young woman in front of me. I'm sure I told it to say put but humans never listen.

"I can help you," she offered.

I shrugged and guided us into the water until it was up to my waist. "Here," I handed the young woman the brush and I lathered the horse down with soap. The young woman began to make circles in the horse's hair and spread the soap evenly. She's obviously done this before and I was tempted to let her take care of it.

"I should give you a name shouldn't I?" I pulled another brush from my pocket.

"You haven't named him?" The young woman asked and I shook my head.

While smoothly running the bristles along his hair I thought of a name to give the horse. "How about... Paerdon. It means fire in Elvish from a country lost to time. You're excitable and easy to start up so 'fire' works I believe. What do you think?"

The horse just leaned into my brushing of him with a whinny. Whether that is a yes or no, I'm not sure, but I think yes is what I will go with.

"Done." I said as the young woman and I washed off the horse with a bucket the young boy brought to us from their horse. "Thank you," I said to the young girl and she silently nodded. The purple stains were all gone with none left on Paerdon which made me relieved to see. "Come," I ordered beckoning the horse to follow. "Come Paerdon." The horse responded and followed me out to dry out on land. I left the water dry for the most past unlike the young girl in only her under clothing and not the traveling dress I remember seeing her in. The miracles of magic are on my side.

"You're good Paerdon you can go and eat." I released the black horse's neck and stepped back away from him. The horse felt the lack of my control on him and trot away to the tall grass near the wagon.

"Now," I sighed. "You're next." The brown haired horse still had his ass to me and ate looking away from me. I looped around to the horse and kneeled to his... Her head. "Come on, I have to wash you as well." The horse lifted her long face. "No I have to," I said firmly. "I need to wash you. You will like it, trust me."

The horse regarded my words with nervous eyes, but I just pat her gently to calm her down. "It's water, soap, and a brush. It won't hurt." Slowly, I led the horse toward the water with the stuffed needed to wash her in hand. The horse looked to me with her eyes again when we reached the end but remained still for the most part. I reached her legs and marveled at the muscles I saw. Something she is the one the pulls the cart for the most part but the reason why is lost to me.

"You are a strong one to pull that cart like the way you do," I had to admit because on single horse has be pulling all of us for so long with a bunch of goods in the back as well. I must say that I am impressed with the horse's stamina and endurance. "What should I call you I wonder? You don't seem as antsy as your sibling and you're stronger than him as well. I should name you but I think I will leave you to a professional," I jested as I brought the horse closer to the wagon. "Can you take her to the water?"

The young woman nodded and took the horse from my hands and took her to the water. From there I noticed the boy from before lurking around the wagon. Astral was attempting to look inside, but I caught him by the collar before they could jump up to get a good look over the tailgates. "Return to your mother." I dropped the kid and they quickly waked away. Astral stopped and turned back around. Suddenly, Astral walked up to me despite my earlier words and presented something to me.

"You left this, sir." The boy presented the knife I placed in the monsters eye to me. I picked it up out of his hands and placed it back on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said to the kid and he backed away from me slowly.

'Why did you want me guide this family here?' I thought to the being within to not answer. That's what I expected. What made the family decide to follow me despite what they witnessed me do? I really don't have time to humor lost lambs at the moment with the one I have already.

Though the children appear to be "together" compared to the mother. I can see that they helped her down and placed her in the shade of a tree to help her relax. I feel that the oldest only assisted me to help get her mind off of what just happened. Watching a man with your father's face get viciously torn apart can be damaging to the mortal mind. Even though it turned into a monster the rational mind can never truly accept what it previously assumed to not be viable. The boy is shaken and afraid of me and the young woman is struggling to keep her body busy while the youngest watches over their mother.

I turned my back to them and went back to what I was doing.

"Miata," I called to the girl and she poke her head out from under the canvass.

She looked around at the new people from the two beneath the tree to the young woman washing her horse. "Papa are… they false people?"

"No Miata. They're not false people. They're normal, just like you," I added on. "There's a blanket in the back, can you grab it?" You can't ride bare back on a horse because not only will it hurt you but the horse as well. A blanket of some type of layer is better than nothing. I walked up to the back of the cart with Arsenal waiting for me in a sitting position at the top. "I guess there's nothing new to report right?" The wolf barked at my joke most likely thinking I was serious. I didn't have it in me to tell her that though. I picked Arsenal up and placed her down on the ground with me.

"Miata got it papa!" The little firecracker came running from the inside of the caravan with a carpet in hand. One that I haven't seen in the back before must admit it looked nice. It was red with different sorts of geometric designs on it.

"Miata, where did you get that?"

"In mean man's secret place. Lots of stuff." That man had a secret place in that wagon? Where in the hell was it and why didn't I see it? You would think with all the experience I have seeing the unseen I would notice something a child can. Apparently, I still have more to learn.

"Very well," I nodded giving the girl thumbs up gesture. "Is there anything else there in the secret place?"

"Yup."

I hummed and reached for my bag still in the wagon, "Can you put everything nice in my bag if it fits Miata dear?" The girl beamed at the intimate word I used then her eyes widened. She shot to the back and left me a bit confused on why she reacted like that.

"I'm finished sir." That explains it. Miata isn't good with strangers.

"Thank you," I said without looking at the young woman. I took the rug in hand and rubbed it. "By my ancestors this is a nice rug."

The horse whinnied at me and looked at the rug. It was the perfect size from the horse, but I didn't want to ruin the rug with the horse hair and blood on her as well. I frowned as the horse persisted by rubbing his snout on the fabric. I sighed and relented. "Fine, but only after you dry off." The horse whinnied again. Smart animals are a pain to deal with sometimes and now I have two slowly becoming three to deal with. I guess I'll include the woman that's not even human, a woman that's nearly broken in mind, a scared little boy, and a two little girls to the fold. Life is that complicated now.

"She's your daughter," the young woman asked tonelessly.

"I wouldn't worry about that little girl." I placed the rug down on tail gate of the wagon. "Be nice to her and introduce yourself when she comes back." I looped around the back of the wagon and grabbed a small towel hanging from the top. I tossed it to the woman and gestured for her to start wiping the horses down. I reached back in and grabbed another towel.

"Look what Miata found papa," I heard the girl whisper to me from the wagon. Before I could blink something was thrust into my face. It looked to be a kit of some sort I suppose seeing that it was made out of leather.

I took it in hand and opened the top. "A lock picking set." What was that man doing with this?

"It good find," Miata stood before me with an expectant gaze despite her bands covering her eyes.

"It's great." I closed the set and placed it on my belt. "So great I think I'll let you have something for being such a good finder."

"What!" She said excitedly.

I reached and picked her up from under her arms. She rose her feet up so they wouldn't hit the wagon and I sat her down on my bicep up at shoulder level. "You can name that brown horse." Miata stared at me blankly. "Once you name something it's yours, if it doesn't belong to anyone else. You can have your own horse… but first," I need to introduce her to the three newcomers.

I walked towards the young woman while she silently wiped down Miata's horse. Miata gripped my neck and held herself closer to me. The young woman stopped what she was doing and faced us. I slipped under Miata's grip and placed her on her feet, but she quickly slipped beneath my coat tail and latched onto my leg.

"Miata don't be rude. Introduce yourself to the "real' person." I pushed the girl a bit but her grip was tight on my leg. She's striving to stay hidden within my shadow it seems.

"Miata," I said firmly but she shook her head and looked up to me with a quivering lip. I know this technique well and I'm not sure where she learned this. I know that I can't resist and I feel my wall slowly but surely falling apart. But she's not the only one to learn how to manipulate the other to get their way. "Miata if you don't introduce yourself "properly" I'm going to cook lots of "yucky" food for the next three days."

"Ahh," I heard her gasp and smirked down to the horrified expression on what little of her face I could see through the bangs. I felt her hands clench my pants leg as she weighed her options. She looked from me to the young woman and groaned in submission.

"Now get in front of me, shake her hand, and introduce yourself."

"Y-yes papa," she said in a depressed tone. Miata shyly circled around my leg and hesitantly released the cloth of my pants to face the young woman who wore a smile on her lips. "I-I… Good afternoon ma'am," the little one stammered at first. "My name M… is Miata. It's nice to see you." Miata placed a small and shaky hand out for the young woman to take.

The young woman giggled a bit and took Miata's hand. "Good afternoon Miata, my name is Phoebe. It's nice to meet a cutie like you." That's a step in the right direction. Miata loves compliments and shown when her aura lite up a bit. Miata shook the young woman's hand and smiled up at her.

I pat my little girl's head. "Good. Now off to the other three… How is your mother by the way?" I mused. I haven't looked at her since we arrive here but she's still alive from what I can feel.

"She's a bit in shock but she's talking so that's something. She's resting and… thank you for saving my mother's life sir," Phoebe bowed before me.

"Papa," Miata tugged on my sleeve. "Did papa help Beebee's mama like Arsenal?"

"In a way princess. She was hurt and needed some help… they had… false people with them."

Miata's quivered at my admission but that went away fast. "Papa kept them away?"

"That's right. I kept them away but sadly their papa was like… your papa Miata." I felt the words turn to ashes as I said them. I couldn't lie to this little girl, not that I could if I wanted to, so I have to tell her what happened. Not everything but somethings if to make her a bit sympathetic towards the small family, even if she doesn't understand what that means.

Miata looked towards the woman and pointed at her. "Sister?"

Phoebe was as surprised as you'd expect from this but I'm more curious on how she came up with this.

"Why so you say that?"

"Papa became my papa after papa hurt bad papa. Papa did same for Feebee." I scoffed a bit at the childishness of what she just said. I'm not adopting every orphan I save from a monster pretending to be their father. I'd soon have at least twenty before I know it.

"No Miata, she's not your sister. She's a girl that I happened to cross just like Sisy in the last town. Understand?"

Miata nodded. "Yes papa. Feebee stranger and not be trusted!" She announced proudly.

"Close enough," I accepted that.

"Now go name your horse so I can introduce you to the rest." Miata ran to the front where the horse are leaving us alone for a moment.

"She's good girl." The young woman noted.

"She's a really good girl that's suffered what you have but five times worst. Trust me."

"And you saved her like you did us?"

"In a way," I kept it short. I pointed behind me towards her remaining family. "They're you responsibility. Food, water, fire, and shelter will be on you and them collectively."

"You won't help us with necessities?" She questioned.

"I've saved your lives from being eaten alive, and I saved your mother from dying. I'd say I've done enough. If I'm wrong please tell me." The young woman said nothing but settled to stare at me. "You may follow us if you wish for I won't stop you, but I'd advise against that. You might not like being around something like me. If you follow you'll find out why."

"I… understand sir."

I bowed my head a bit and looked down to our wolf. "Let's go," I said to her and followed the path Miata did with Arsenal right behind me.

"Wow," she marveled over the large solid coated horse.

It's a good size for me to ride and is a giant compared to Miata but in a couple years I'd say she'd ride like a champion. "Remember Miata, she's a girl horse so you need to give her a…"

"Sissy."

"Eh?" I stood confused and shocked at this name she suddenly gave her.

Miata hugged the horse's leg. "Sissy." I didn't know how to tell her that the name "Sissy" sounded terrible but I did say she could name and claim ownership on the horse. I rubbed my head and sighed. She looked at the other horse in the distance and pointed to it. "Star." She's on a role right now. She's just renamed the horse that I named basically claiming ownership over that horse as well.

The horse now named Star whinnied in response. I hummed in amusement at this sudden betrayal but relented with a shrug. Her light is so bright now compared to nearly three weeks ago when I pulled her out of that town. It's nice to see such a bright smile in her lips and the aura coming off of her is soothing. The animals must pick up on that because Sissy didn't buck at all when Miata hugged her hind leg.

But why Sissy? Why call a horse that out of anything? Aren't I enough of a family figure to her that she shouldn't need to make animals her family too? Maybe it's just her coping. If I use this reasoning it will help me feel better.

I walked up to Miata and took the reins of the horse in hand. "Come along Miata. We need to tie down the horses."

"No." She said quickly and hugged the horse tighter. "Miata don't want Sissy to die."

Now what is she on about now? "Miata, why do you believe I will kill your horses?"

"When bad papa caught birds he tie them down too. Please don't tie down Star and Sissy Papa." I rubbed my head and took a breath. What is with this literally god forsaken country and not giving children a proper education starting at a young age? At least explain your actions so something as simple as having your horses hitched doesn't turn into a misunderstanding like this.

"Miata do you trust me?" I squat down to her level. Miata pulled her face from the horse's muscular leg and cracked her eyes open to look at me.

She cringed and sobbed and then snorted. "Yes," she nodded slowly.

"Then let Sissy go so I can show you how to "hitch" a horse okay?"

"Papa no tie them up?" She asked hopefully.

"Papa no tie them up," I repeated childishly. Miata stared at me a moment longer before finally releasing Sissy from her hold. "Now follow me." I took the reins again and guided the two females with me to the tree. I let Star have his way for now because I know he won't go without Sissy. I can sense it so better to tie her down instead of him. "Now the right way to hitch a horse is to find strong branch."

"Why papa?"

"You'll see." I pulled the horse to the tree and reached up to a very large branch and tied the rope down and secured it around her neck with at least ten feet of reach. "This is so your horse will not disappear in the night."

"Ohhh," she awed but I doubt she understands but it's okay.

"Now do me a favor and go get us some fire wood."

"Right!" Miata ran off into the forest and I watched her go.

"Arsenal go with her." The wolf who stuck with me during this fiasco barked and rushed off after her.

When Miata disappeared into the brush I faced the family and walked towards them. The oldest woman was on her feet with her back against the tree speaking with her son. When I approached she looked up to me and cringed a bit.

"Are you okay to move," I asked the woman.

"Ah, yes sir," the grumbled with her eyes averted. "I'm not sure whether to thank you or not for what you've done but…" the man took a breath. "If you hadn't done what ya done those… things might have killed us. It made me wonder just how and when it happened." The woman sighed out a bit before looking at me once more. "Are you heading to the Holy city?" I nodded. "We wish to follow along with you."

I predicted this. Strong males normally excited a sense of trust and safety when around. "If you feel safe around me you can do whatever you wish. By the way, you may call me Ledger Naethens if you wish."

"You have a surname?" The woman pondered. "And your…"

"I'm what," I questioned but I know where she might be coming from with this. She's white along with her family and I'm not. Even Miata is white and I've yet to see any of my color so far. It leaves me to believe that if there are any of my fellows here they're servants and servants normally never have a surname.

"N-nothing Naethens sir."

"Very well," I let it go. "I've met your children and told your oldest what to expect if you decided to follow me. Your health and wellbeing will not be my concern outside of protecting my interests. Can you accept this?"

"I… yes," she relented.

"Then you do what you wish." I bowed my head to the woman and left her.

"Sir," the woman called. "Why did you help us... and in such a way."

"Because it's how I was raised," I said simply. They don't need to know why I do what I do. They just need to accept the fact that it happened. Hopefully this won't become a normal occurrence.

"Who are they? Your new toys?" I heard an teasing tone from within the wagon once I approached. I almost forgot she existed for a moment. I peeked into the wagon and noticed her sitting up on the seats with a sword in hand to keep her upright. I wonder how this family will react to this thing here. "So why did you save their lives? I know its not from the goodness of your heart," the clay more sneered. If only she knew.

"And how many this time? Four or five?" Ophelia asked genuinely curious of my choices. So much so I decided to answer fully.

"They had only two wendigo with them disguised as their father and grandfather. I killed them both before they could transform."

"Impressive," she teased with a smiled." But why are they here. People like you... are better off alone."

"People like me," I mused on what she meant by that.

Ophelia whose been staring at the other side of the wagon finally turned her eyes towards me. She regarded my seriously with a slight shift in her paradigm. Those eyes are focused and speak volumes of a hidden revelation of some sort she discovered.

"You're just like an adjuster. You play with lives of others and shape them how you wish until spent then move on to the next." She looked up to the family. "You plan the same with them and in my opinion that makes you worse than yoma sometimes. Handlers are no different, but you're beyond that because of your power over me. Were you part of the organization before?"

"No." I found her examination of me very interesting for she's not exactly wrong. This family would help with getting into that city easier if the manifests I've read from this man and the little girl's town mean anything. Smuggling is easier with children as well. I was one once and ran with thieves once and helped adults with moving the goods past guards before. With the trust I have in the family it'll only make this easier once I begin indoctrinating them. This Ophelia thing is clever. More so than I gave her credit for.

"Then what bred someone like you. Someone as dark as you must be some crossbreed. Am I right?" She said this but know she's not speaking of just my skin. I'm not that dark. She means my disposition and current alignment.

I dropped my chin with thoughts spawned from those black corners of my mind. "Dark," I whispered to myself. "That... is an understatement... little girl," I said looking into her and seeing her form change to that of a 12 year old once more.

Ophelia's eyes widened as I gazed upon them with unshielded eyes.

"Yes, that is an understatement... whatever you are," Ophelia frowned at me and my lips arched into a smile. One originates from the dark.

* * *

A/N: This was an unplanned development and I'm not sure how this will end for this family. I suppose we will just have to see in the future.

Thanks for reading. Please review


	10. Kindred Spirits

Kindred Spirits

* * *

"What that Papa," Miata pointed out. I followed her finger down towards what she might have been pointing at and reached for it. I looked it her for confirmation to which she nodded. I picked up the object of her interest and held it up for her to see. I gazed upon the blackened finish of the scabbard and the white bandaged grip for the blade. While not one of the finer of the many sword I possess this blade is dangerous in the hands of anyone foolish enough to wield it. This sword practically seeks the those that desired power and tainted them to become savage brutes and monsters in the end. In this matter though it made me wonder.

I've finished most of the little tasks and chores to be finished like the horses, Arsenal taken care of, a fire started, helping that family with their own campsite, hunting for food, cooking the food, and getting ready to eat. I took the time for the food to cook to do my normal check. I pulled out my white sheet and placed the weapons within my bag out to look through it all once more. This time around though Miata decided to watch me service and clean my weapons. I decided to let her as well. I can't blame a child with being curious about a dangerous weapon that can kill you and desiring to touch them. I looked over Sting and picked up the retractable blade. I haven't worn it since the fifth night mainly because Miata was able to recite the capabilities of the blade after probably studying repeatedly for two days. She soaks up everything I teach her to please me and to be praised. She's that predictable but a deal is a deal though. First though…

"This is a Katana, a Japanese sword, called the Murakumo," I held up the sword of Japanese make with a slightly broader blade and slightly curved and perfect for fierce parries and counter attacks. It slides through flesh with ease. What I find interesting is she asked about this one out of all the other 27 weapons and paired weapons I've laid down on the sheet. Not the pair of lightning maces or the large broad sword with a shield but this assassin's blade was the first one she pointed out. "Do you like it?" I rose the sword up and Miata's jade colored eyes studied the sword gingerly. "Do you wish to hold it," I asked since I didn't get a response for my first question. Miata blinked in surprise at this but also eagerness. She does wish to hold it I suppose an it's a decent size for a Hunter in training. If she wore it on her back it'd reach down to her knees. I don't have a need or desire to keep it. I'm not destined to wield it.

Miata reached out a bit for the sword and I drew it back. I held the sword up and before tossing it up and catching it by the curved tip of the blade. This is a slashing sword and not meant for thrusting. I held it in front of her with the bandaged grip in front of her. She reached out one hand to hold it like I've done for all of my swords but pulled it out of her reach. "Miata use both hands," I instructed her firmly. She's not strong enough to wield it without both hands after all. She rose her other hand after this. "Your strongest hand goes behind your weakest. You're strongest is the one you use the most princess." Miata did as she was told and placed her right hand behind her left. I leaned forward and slid the grip into her hands. "Grip it tightly at the start and as time goes by you'll be able to swing a sword without it." She took the sword in hand as told but I was a bit hesitant to let her carry this. It's quite heavy for a little girl but she's shown a couple fits strange strength here or there. I frowned at this but released the sword.

Miata leaned forward a bit and kept it up with her hands tight in the grip of the sword she brought it towards her sides and rose it up almost like I hold a sword. I do practice with two handed weapons arts and further myself in my kata every other night or morning. Mostly it's with Hate but occasionally I wield one of the larger weaponries. Miata face away from me and oddly enough I felt a bit of emptiness from her. It's like she's cleared her mind, but I can see her studying the sword mystically. She rose the sword up, "Haa!" She slashed downward and almost tripped forward to the ground from the weight and I smirked at her. I stood up to my feet and walked around the sheet behind her.

"This sword is a two handed weapon Miata. It's heavier than the little knife you have at your side." I picked up Love from the sheet and tapped the knife at her side. Miata looked up to me with her cheeks out pouting. She's upset to fail on the most basic of swings on her first try. "Why don't you try using a sword more fit for your size," I suggested as I turned towards the sheet for something better.

"No papa!" Miata grabbed my coat sleeve and looked up to me. "Papa can do it. Miata can do it," she whined but with determination to learn how to do this.

"Well," I mused on this on both the pros and cons of her desire to wield a sword. You'd think she'd desire to learn how to use a knife or short instead of a larger and heavier one. She seems to be struggling to hold it with a single hand, but I'm surprise she's holding it steady despite this. I would rather train her to use knifes and quick sucher maneuvers not larger and broader weaponry like a Blood Hunter. That blade did belong to one the suffered the Fallout after all. The first of my brothers I was forced to put down. Out of all my weapons why did she choose that. "First tell me why you chose that," I kneed down before her with a questioning look upon her. "What drew your attention to that?"

Miata looked down to the sword and gripped it in both hands. she tilted her head a bit as she examined it. "Big but small," she answered and left me a bit taken back. I can translate to that sword is big enough for her to strain her and small enough not to be too encumbering.

I looked back to the sheet from on weapon to the next and hummed. "You're right?" I guess she desires a happy medium and I don't use bludgeoning weapons, so it makes sense she'd choose a sword. "Very well. Do you wish to learn how to wield that?"

"Miata be strong like papa?" She asked but I shook my head to her hopeful look she gave me. It turned sour a but from disappointment.

"Little gi… Miata you don't want to become strong like me."

"Mi… I do Papa!" She argued, and I smirked at her.

"No, you don't," I placed my hands in her shoulders and gave her a strong shake to get her full attention up to me. "Miata to become like me and as strong as me you have to give up so much of yourself. I don't wish that for and I want you to have a life. I want you to have a future in the light. So no you will not become strong like I am." Miata snort and let her chin drop. I caught the emotion of sorrow and surprising levels of crushing disappointment within her. She's sad she can't become like me but it's for the best. The Change she'd suffer to become a Jäger would probably kill her. The same I'm suffering from right now just diluted until body can finish regressing.

"But," I paused, and Miata looked up to me and a faint but of hope. "I can teach you how you can become as strong as you can." Miata has shown strength beyond her years, determination to grow to match me and follow my foot steps, mirrors almost everything I do, has a firm level of cleverness plus situational awareness, and empathy for anyone around her. His little girl has the potential to probably replace even me if she became blood kin. I won't allow that or allow her to have my blood. The Od I've rested within her is so I can find her if need be but will fade in time. It won't have lasting effects other than our rationalist mentality at times. The best I'm willing to do is show her how protect herself from harm. I can show her how to survive just as my sister did for me.

"Does that work for you?" I tested and Miata seemed to think on it instead of giving me her normal and instantaneous "yes, papa" I've grown accustomed to. She's thinking deep on this as much as a child her age can it seems.

"Miata want to be like papa," she stayed her course. "Papa strong! Papa not afraid! I want."

"Miata," I sat down in front of her now looking up to her instead of down. She looked down at me with her eyes closed and shaking her head as if trying to block out my words. "If you become like me you'll be living in my shadow. You'll be living my life but not your own," I placed my hand over her heart with a naked left hand. "Never live the life of another or else it won't be your own. Live for yourself and better yourself and at the end of the day you won in battle, dominated a task, defeated a false person not because of me but because of you." I rose my had up to her cheek and caressed is much like my sister did me when I was a child and scared. "Become the best You can be not what I can be. Do this and you'll make me proud of you Miata."

I waited to see what my word would cause within her and felt that fire from before when she spoke against my wishes came to being once more. Her hands gripped the handle of the sword much harder and her determination seemed to shift. "I…" she paused and nodded showing her understanding. Miata doesn't understand my words most days but the intend behind it is why I call her clever and empathetic. "I will be stronger than papa," she declared and I rose an eyebrow. She now desires to exceed me? I felt amused from this enough to scoff quietly, but it's possible.

"If that is your desire for you then do it. Not for me but for yourself. Grow into the strongest woman and human you can. Never lose what separates you from the things I hunt."

"Like what papa," she asked.

"Like this," I grabbed the girl, forcing her to drop the sword, and wrestled her into my lap. "Ah," she cried playful then dropped into a fit of giggles. She struggled against my attempts to grappled her into submission until we stopped with her sitting in my lap and legs perpendicular of my own and leaning against my chest with a wide smile on her lips. I pat her head and she grinned joyfully.

"I love my papa," Miata announced warmly but had the opposite effect on me. I winced and almost leaned back away from the girl. It was like I was dropped into the Frozen wastes of the dragon Reave once more. I bit my lips and picked her up. She looked my ways in shock but I put on the brightest and fakest smile I could manage. One she returned.

"Come on let's get that sword you like on your back and then you can go get some sticks for the fire. It's looking a little hungry."

"Yes papa!" Miata stood up on her own from my hands, and I climbed up as well. I grabbed the Murakumo and the scabbard. If she wants this thing I suppose I can let her have it. I have many more weapons than where this came from it's taking up space anyway. I walked around and Miata put up her arms as if waiting for me to put on her blouse like I normally do. I do have to help her get dressed most days, not that I mind. She's a child after all.

I hummed at her and kneed down behind her. I place Murakumo down next to me and unclasp the leather chest harness for the scabbard. It will fit on her back well enough. I wrapped the flap over her right shoulder and grabbed her hand to hold I down. I drew the rest down across her back then around her waist and stopped at her hip. I clipped the leather together there and brought the claps up her chest finally tail. I tightened it down until it was comfortable and had a bit of slack left but only about four inches.

"There," I stood up with the sword in hand. I slid the sword into her sheath and Miaiat shook a bit from the weight. "I'll help you learn how to wield it later but for now go gets some food for the flame." I pat her shoulder and gave her a gentle nudge to get her going.

"Yes papa. Thank you!" She grinned at it and reached up to the grip of the sword before running off.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "I've given a little girl a sword of a revenant," I mumbles to myself before paling my face. "Goddess what have I done. Arsenal," I called the wolf dog who rested near the fire and looked up at me. I pointed at the girl speeding away and she got up to stretch. Then she rushed off after her partner. I glanced towards the wagon once I felt eyes on me and faced it. I saw a bit of the canvass shift closed and narrowed my eyes at it.

"Ophelia," I stated then walked to the back of the wagon to check up on her. She must have been watching this entire time. Once I reached the wagon Ophelia climbed out of the back herself and stretched her limbs out. I watched silently as she stretched each limp while lightly moaning as her joints popped and muscles tensed then relaxed. She leaned down and reached for her toes while pushing herself to the tips of her toes. I'm sure it's intentional that she bent over in front of me. I noticed this before but her rear is quite shapely. Almost like a heart.

"Are going to keep staring at me the whole time?" I blinked and looked down. I saw her human eyes meeting my own from between her legs and a smirk on her lips. She caught me red handed and I found myself barely caring. Ophelia has a nice body and her angular features remind me much of an elf. "Well, are you going to answer?"

I clicked my tongue at my own lack of self control at this moment and shook my head. "Only if you tell me to stop."

Ophelia giggled a bit before leaning back up with her back facing me. "You know, you're not the first me to look at me with lust in his eyes."

Lust? I don't feel lust anymore. I don't desire sexual relations for women or men so list isn't consequential on my mind. Her mannerisms and the way she talks comes off as playful as it is sensual. It's strange with the fluctuations of her deposition towards me. She comes off flirty like a courtesan at times. Others she's serious and very consistent with her desires to figure me out. Other times she acts dense and unknowing of how her actions effect others. She's clever, slightly impulsive, and dangerous. She's switching from one mask to the next and gauging how I react towards it.

Fascinating.

She's trained to act the part I can see that. But her training isn't that effective. I could act the part more effectively than her. I didn't see her training during our sessions and most sword play I wager is born of experience, trial and error, not poultry training. Sort of like me.

I'm curious how far this will go.

"You know," the claymore grinned at me. "Some humans are foolish enough to try to get to "know' one of us." She said this with a smile like she knows something I don't. I found myself not liking this smile of hers and frowned.

"How does that usually end?" I asked a bit curious of the answer.

Ophelia faced towards me in just her white skin-tight body suit without any of her armor on her. She just smiled at me then said, "Hey, let's spar a bit." I rose an eyebrow at this… invitation? Is she offering to be my sparing partner in hope to gauge my skills maybe. It left me a bit wary of her now. I thought of her as a little girl with a loaded gun but forget there's a woman before me goals and ambitions.

"It's only for a bit. I might tell you a couple things about the organization if you make this interesting." I didn't care too much of her organization. It's related to that of the Jäger with a few major differences here or there. I wonder if the creator of this organization happened to be a Jäger. Though the purpose of this group is lost on me. It can't be just to hunt monsters. For the Jäger it was more cavernous than that. I didn't know that until I was an Eraser and part of The Blank. The executive branch second to the Hunter that specializes in influencing the world not just a small town or kingdom. They're trapped in this world and aren't necessary. Men could figure out and overcome these beasts like in mine.

I suppose I'll find out in time for this claymore thing hasn't yielded much. I'm curious of what she offers and quid pro quo. "Then I suppose I can offer the same then," I stated.

"Oh," she hummed from bemusement. She walked to the back of the carriage to grab her claymore. I reached for my coat neck clip and pulled it open. I followed her to the carriage and stood next to her while she pulled her claymore out and stabbed it down into the ground. I removed my coat and sat it down on the wagon floor.

"Well, someone's armed." With all different beasts I hunt I have to be. I pulled off my harness and on the buckles on my chest. I placed all of them and the weapons attached down next to my coat. I removed my left gauntlet that replaced my braver and my shin guards. I placed Hate and Love down and The Black Blade. I felt completely bare being dressed in only my under blouse and vest top as well as my trousers and boots. I shivered a bit and snagged my coat once more and placed my arms through the sleeves. I pulled my hood back over my head and breathed a bit easier. I looked at my gloves next and removed them next and slipped them into the folds of my long coat.

I took hold of the Black Blade still in its sheath then I waved for her to follow me. I led her towards a small clearing away from the carriage and horses.

"Papa!" Miata suddenly ran up to us with a chest full of sticks she grabbed out and about. She looked at the two of us then her eyes stopped on me. Despite the bangs covering her eyes I can tell she's worried. I don't hold a sword unless I'm about to fight. I haven't fought with this sword in a long time so it's about time we get reacquainted after so long.

I pat her over the head. "Don't worry Miata. Ophi and I are just getting a little exercise."

"Rwelly?" I nodded and gave her back a push.

"Now go rest by the fire okay." Miata looked at us as she walked away. When she turned away she broke into a run.

"You're such a good Papa."

I turned around and faced Ophelia. I brought my sword up and over my shoulder an held it back as if ready to draw at any given moment. Ophelia's eyes widened a bit when I took a stance with my sword in this position. She smiled though and walked towards me with one hand on the hilt of her sword. She's underestimating me. She'll regret that mistake.

She shot forward and slashed at me. I evade her slash and a second before getting into her kill zone. Ophelia's sword came back from her second slash and I stepped out of he way once more. Her attacks are wild and uncoordinated for some reason. She's testing me.

I leaned down and parry her sword and landed a kick into her stomach. She stepped back from the kick and moved to cut me again. In a quickdraw the Black Blade stopped shy of her neck before she could complete her swing. She froze as I tapped the sheath of the Black Blade, Chaos Blade, Kin Killer, Soul Reaver, and many other names on her neck. While in its sheath this weapon is as dangerous at the holder. Out of it this blade will consume anything and everything around it. I fear nothing mortal, but I fear this sword. It could kill me in one strike and can consume everything with a soul in the surrounding area.

"Huh," she said with shocked looked upon her face. "Didn't see that coming." I shook my head and stepped back away from her to reset. She pondered on the speed of which I swung my sword. I can tell by the way she's staring at it. This is a long and heavy sword shaped in the form of a nodachi. No human can swing it with the estimated weight you may imagine it has. This sword happens to be weightless though. It's like swinging air but she doesn't need to know that.

"Best not to underestimate me Ophelia." I told the woman. The same goes for my arms for while this sword is virtually weightless for me it's quite heavy for whomever it will antagonize.

The woman rubbed her neck and looked at me with curiosity. "Yeah, I'll remember that." She brought her hands together on the hilt of her sword and held it up. I dare say it's reminiscent to that of a Templar Knight. I mused at this and changed to a two handed stance as well but with the Black Blade pointing behind me in an aggressive stance instead of a balanced one like hers. "Are you sure you don't wish to draw your sword?"

"I'm sure," I said before moving first this time and she met my charge with our blades crossing at the center. I brought my he fist out to clip her chin but she learned out of the way. She tried to kick me but it was clumsy and off balanced her. I brought my leg around and kicked her leg out away from me and pushed down on her causing her to step back. I pressed the attack slashing downward for her legs and thrusting forward at her shoulder to further pressure her. Ophelia's balance returned and she met me evenly each time.

Her strength is impressive for her size. I dare say she could crush a bears skull with one hand. We crossed blades and with every passing minute her strength seems to increase a little.

I parried a slash and her blade slide downward along the slick sheath of the Black Blade further taking her by surprise. She suddenly looped back around me and used the pommel of her sword to hit me in the chest forcing the air out of my lungs. I flipped back when he brought her sword down and again when she aimed for my legs. I jumped back again but she moved and crossed her sword with mine causing me to fall over. I rolled and blocked a thrust. I braced my feet into the dirt as she tried to overpower me.

"Impressive," she playfully complimented. "Even without yoki we're stronger than humans and yet you," she forced her strength down upon me in my most basic of forms." Are holding your own well. What are you?" I pushed her back and slashed at her twice forcing her back.

"The Hunter as I've said. That's all I am. What about your organization. How are your kind made because I almost mistook you for Wendigo?"

"Wendigo? What region are you from that they call Yoma that?" I moved and caught her sword. I slid down to the hilt until our guards crossed the crossed. I pulled both upward then elbowed her wrist on one side then repeated with the other. I dropped down for a leg sweep but she jumped back away from me. My disarming technique I learned from a friend didn't seem to work well. Ophelia's grip came through, and she kept her sword, if barely.

I stepped and thrust towards her hands and she caught the tip of the Black Blade. I grabbed hold of the blade of her sword and tugged her towards me. Then twisted in a roll taking her with me forcing her down into the ground. It seems she's not accustomed to hand to hand combat.

"Were you given a choice to become what you are?" I asked her as I stabbed the tip of the Black Blade into the grind and rested my hand on its pommel. The woman climbed up to her feet with a focused glare on me.

"You could say that," she spat out before taking a serious stance " What about you?" She questioned me next.

"You could say that ," I repeated her answer. She rushed forward in a frenzy of swipes and slashes I blocked and flowed through and returned my own almost as fierce as hers.

"You can tell the difference between humans and non-humans right?" I blocked a forward strike and she leaned up until we were almost face to face. "How?" she finished.

"Scent and aura." She blinked at my answer and with it got a knee to the stomach. She reached up and grabbed the back of my neck and headbutt me in the face. I reeled back as pain exploded in my facial area. My eyes teared up and my sight turned blurry. I saw her aura as she pressed her advantage. I dropped down out of the way and caught the hilt of her sword when I saw it pass by me. I brought the Black Blade up in an upward stroke. She forced her sword down and caught my blade by the pommel of her sword and hilt. "The scent of humans and beasts is easy to differentiate between until covetrd. Then I have to rely on their breath for its reeks of dead human flesh no matter how much you try to cover it."

Ophelia pushed me back and I sailed back. I rose my hand to my nose and rubbed my forehead. "What about this Aura stuff. Is it like yoki?" She questioned while I recovered from the very random attack. Where did that come from?

"Not exactly." I blinked a couple times to clear my eyes. Nothing broken but that did surprise me. "Aura is the life force all living beings contain and exhibit at all timed. I have the ability to sense it." I dropped my hand from my nose and nodded to the woman to show I was ready once more. "Human beings have the same frequency while monsters and your kind do not?"

"So what does that make you then?" She asked while leaning on her sword and arm wrapped around the grip of it.

"Human but different. When a wendigo comes to a town how does one contact this organization?"

"Messenger bird for the most part. When they request one of us we go, killed the yoma, return to our handlers."

"Handlers?" Ophelia moved to my flank in a second with her sword at her side of cut me in half. I dove and rolled to my feet. I felt her come at me and twirled around to parry her sword and counter only for her to do the same.

"Annoying little humans in black sort of like you but…" We clashed a little more and gained some distance from each other. "They're who tell us where to go for the next job." I placed my sword on my shoulder and placed my offside forward.

So handlers are different here after all. "How many of your kind are there?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same." She shot that back at me.

I moved to her rear and then to her front and brought my sword down. She whirled around and stopped my sword cold but I added a bit of Ki to this. Her eyes widened as the force tripled and she fell down to a knee. "I'm the only one of my kind in this land." I'm the only one that's The Hunter.

I stepped back and let Ophelia climb up to her shaky legs. She had to use her sword as a crutch as her legs recovered. "How many of your kind are there at once? You have a limit correct?" I questioned.

"What was that?"

In response I cut her sword out from the ground and forced her forward. Ophelia's feet came forward to stop her from falling down to a knee. "Me holding back a little less."

Ophelia snort and climbed up to her feet once more. "There are 47 regions and every region has a warrior of the organization assigned to it. The ranks run from 1 to 47."

"And 47 is the weakest then," I finished for her.

"Yep. Weakest of the bunch." I nodded and stepped back a little more. "If you can feel life or Aura then what do yoma feel like to you?" She questioned.

"Putrid and disgusting as if the air they breath is poisoned just by their existence but oddly on a parallel wavelength of a human. It's strange but that's why I thought of them as tainted humans at first."

Ophelia thought on my answer and nodded. "And me? What I feel like to you and your senses?" Ophelia stood with her hand on her hip and waited with a knowing smile.

"You and another one I met not too long ago feel… Wrong. Like a clash between light and darkness. Your scent isn't disgusting or your aura polluted like a wendigo but it's not human. You're more powerful than a hundred yoma put together, I can feel that."

"You can feel how strong something is?"

"To a point. It depends on your potential, control over your aura, and if you're mentally compromised."

"Mentally compromised?" She questioned.

"Most power behind humanity depend on human will alone and your reasons for needing them." I stabbed my sword into the ground and rubbed my head taking off sweat. Ophelia did the same and took a breath. I think we've been at it for an ten or so minutes now. The sun is just about gone from the sky. We have about another hour to go. "One more question Ophelia."

"Ask away," she said in a tired tone and not from sparring.

"How are your kind made?"

Ophelia stood silently with only the sound of crickets and the horse being what filled this silence, but even that seemed to stop after long. She reached up to her neck and seems to loosen something around her neck. She pulled her top down to her waist revealing her breasts to me but what caught my eyes is this banner of sorts that extends down from her neck to her womanhood. She pulled back on this banner with her symbol on it and revealed to me some manner of scar on her body. It was like a wound that never fully healed. A wound that was held together with stitching to keep it closed.

I walked up towards her when she revealed this to me. "They take flesh of those putrid yoma you mentioned and implant their parts into our body's in hope that we assimilate with the parts and turn into this. Disgusting isn't it?"

I leaned down and stared at it. "Does this hurt?"

"All the time. The pain dulls after a time but never goes away."

I reached up but stopped shy of the scar. "Do you mind?"

"You're bold to ask a woman to touch her precious place all of the sudden." She joked bit I could fell a fragility in her tone. She seems vulnerable all of the sudden but hides it well. I waited for her to give me a solid answer though. She sighed and nodded her head silently.

"Very well," I placed my fingers outside the stitching. I felt my left arm shiver as my fingers trailed down from her neck down through the valley between her breasts and belly button. I think my blood could fix this. It won't kill her like I thought it would but it might leave her sore for a time. This looks bad. I would assume being ranked forth this wound would be old meaning this should've closed by now. Maybe it's just in this area that will never heal completely, and all warriors for the organization have this. Even that Deneve woman from before. For such beautiful a creature to have a scar like this it must be difficult.

"He hehe," I heard her giggle and gripped my wrist. "That tickles."

"Sorry." I rose back up to my full height and nodded. "I've seen worse but not its not disgusting to me." I turned around and grabbed the Black Blade on the way.

"Hey!" She called and I looked back. "Are we done sparring already?"

"For now. It was informative, I suppose."

"Hey, Hunter was it?" I stopped just as I was about to leave. "You told me you lost your mother and never knew your father. Was that what made you what you are now or something more? Something like... like me but different." Ophelia's tone shifted into one that was both serious but also meek. One that turned me serious enough to give her a straight answer.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "What started me on this path wasn't my parentage," I dismissed my mother and father as the cause of any of this. "It was my ancestry." With that I walked to the fire I saw near the carriage and saw Miata sitting near a tree. She tired to avoid my gaze, but I know when I'm being watched. She must have been watching this whole time. She shot up on her feet and ran at me then wrapped her arms around my leg. "Miata?" She shook her head and just kept holding me. She knows that I know. "I'm not angry or disappointed with you."

"Hmm hmm?"

"Yes, really." I brushed her hair and we walked back to the fire and the stew in its pot and roasting venison near the fire. Moats must have taken care of it like I've shown her to keep it warm and the flies away. She did a fine job and I made sure she knew that just to make her feel better.

"Miata took care of food papa," she declared proudly to hide her embarrassment.

"You did… you did." I glanced back to her and smiled with the Black Blade still in my hand. "How about a lesson on swordsmanship before dinner. We have time." Miata seemed to lighten up a bit more and nodded swiftly. I waved for her to follow me and she did so. We took a could steps past the sheet with my weapons on it and found it tampered with. Someone touched my blades. It's my fault for leaving them out but still someone has a death wish. I drew my eyes towards whoever was looking at me and my eyes settled on that boy. The boy quickly turned towards his fire and sister and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Miata I have to go talk to that boy for a moment," I gestured towards the boy.

"But new lesson papa," she countered eager to start this instruction.

"It'll be for a moment only."

"Is it because strange boy touched papa's toys," Miata looked at my sheet and unintentionally rated out the boy masterfully. She felt a but aggravated at this fact as well.

I snort a bit but said, "Yes Miata it's because strange boy touched papa's toy." Clever girl as always. "I need to talk to him about how not to touch other people's stuff without permission… but if you want you can instead." I suggested with the bastard in me coming to front. I would deeply enjoy watching my little girl chasten an older boy in the wrong.

"Miata will," she rose her fist at this ready and willing to show that strange boy who's boss. "Strange boy mad Miata unhappy!" With that she mark he'd off towards him fueled by childish fury for some reason or another I'm still a bit at a loss over. Regardless of this I followed the girl towards the family around their own fire. Ones of which they had to take from us for themselves.

"So why are you… unhappy with the Strange boy," I went with since that's how she's identifying him.

"He touched papa's toys." I hummed with a smile at her defense of the common respect everyone should have with other people's stuff. I may have been a thief many times over during my years but that's me taking it not tampering with it. That boy moved a sword and a few of my knives around on the sheet. He tried to replaced them the best he could l, but I've placed them on that sheet in a very specific manner. One he broke. I'm proud my little girl knows this while that boy doesn't.

"Miata not touch papa's toys yet. Unfair!" she stomped and I sighed. I should have known it was too good to be true. Well this will be interesting regardless.

"Ari and Miata will teach him," she declared. Arsenal barked from behind me and I nearly jumped.

"Goddess," I gasped as her partner past by me and took to her side. They've been working with each other for a while now and Arsenal has followed my desire to say with Miata well. So well that I didn't even notices this black wolf in the shadows, mine included.

The young woman noticed us first and gestured towards me and spoke to the other two of the small broken family. The boy tensed under my gaze and the mother bowed her head once I got close with my little girl at my side.

"Evening Sir Naethans," the woman greeted me and slowly rose up to her feet.

"Evening ma'am I hope you're well," I crossed my arms over my chest. Miata mirrored me with her eyes focused on the boy. Arsenal even sat next to Miata and laid down with her red eyes focused on the object of Miata's vehemence.

"Y-yes," the woman answered loosely. She examined me a little too closely right now. Might be because. I happened to have my hood on right now without my mask. Though I only wear my mask when I'm on the Hunt anyway. This hunt isn't mine but Miata's. She must be looking at my jaw structure same with my naked hands gripping my upper arms.

"Is there something we can help you with," the young woman asked and I drew my eyes to her. She winced and looked away.

"No," I answered firmly. "But the little girl and the wolf below me do." I gestured to them. "For your boy." Said boy winced with some noise of sorts coming from him.

"Astral," the mother spoke up. "Did you do anything?"

"Uh, no mother," he lied so well.

"Liar!" Miata yelled to the point it was almost a roar. "You are bad strange boy."

"Hey, I'm no liar!" he turned on my girl with his fish clenched.

"You touched papa's toys. Miata saw you!" She accused the boy.

"You," the boy grit his teeth as his eyes flew up towards me. "You don't have any proof that I did you… you brat!"

"Astral!" His mother chastens him.

I rose an eyebrow at this little brat and his tone with my little girl. I was about to step in but remembered his was up to the little girl.

"You no call Miata that! Papa called Miata that," she started out raising her voice until it dimmed down into a soft talk. "Now papa is dead. He was bad and mean and lied. You are bad. Papa told Miata liars are trash and strange boy is trash." I felt the bastard within me grow same with my pride in my little girl. She's taking after me a little too well to develop a sense of apathy and such a sharp tongue despite her broken statements.

"Y-you little brat! Who are you calling trash!" Astral shot up to his feet at least two or so inches over Miata who met his glare. She shivered a bit out of fear but remained strong. "Just because I touched something doesn't mean you can call me trash you spoil little girl."

"Stupid strange boy. Papa no saved you!" Miata shot back and made the boy go speechless. I hummed with a smile on my lips. One that's one of the few I make and mean the intent behind it. "Liar as like false people. Do not touch papa's toys or face M… Me and Ari." The wolf barked at the boy and forced him back way from the intimidating wolf. The that's riled up from who unsettled her vassal has become.

"Miata," I called her and she looked up to me almost anxious. I noticed tears falling down her I pat her shoulder and pointed to our fire. "Wait by the fire for me and I'll show you how to use that sword okay?"

"Yes papa," she said solemnly before sparing a look at the boy. With that she stomped away mumbling about stupid boys being no better than false people. Arsenal growled at the boy as well before leaving to follow after Miata leaving the four of us alone. I faced the family fully and sighed from the festivities that just came to being. That was entertaining and lots of emotion being flown around I could bask in. That was a highlight for the night.

"What?" Astral blinked as the little girl walked away.

"If you touch my weapons or anything that belongs to us without permission you won't deal with me but her," I pointed to the girl and had her sword out at the fire and pacing around almost yelling bloody murder. "And our wolf. Unless you have a reason for touching them."

"I think there's a misunderstanding," the young woman spoke up. "A-Astral did go over there for a bit but he wasn't hurting anything and he…"

"You mean to tell me you left to tamper with his affects," the mother questioned her son. "You knew about this and said nothing when they came over," she looked towards her daughter next.

"Mother I…" Astral tried to say but the words got stuck in his throat. I sighed and shook my head at the boy. "I didn't mean to make trouble," he sobbed and looked my way.

"You that's true you should have admitted that to her," I stated. "Miata while a child I give her final say certain things and who she surrounds herself with is one of them. You're a liar in her opinion which is close to a murderer in her opinion."

"But why? All he did was touch a knife or something," the sister stood to defend her little brother.

"My question is what business did you have doing it," I looked down at the boy with my arms dropping from my chest.

"Sir Naethans if you can…" I looked at the mother and her words locked in her throat. I drew my attention back to the boy and he just looked away without saying anything. He desires something from me but refuses to state it. I thought back to the fact he seemed focused on my weapons and how I used them. Unlike his sister that turned away when I butchered his false father and grandfather before him he watched me. He took his father's sword which I believe is made of bronze as well. It might be possible he desires a will to fight and maybe protect but unfortunately for him I don't take students into my nonexistent school.

"Very well," I shrugged and turned to walk away. "You boy will apologize to myself and my little girl before you converse or ask us of anything." With that I walked away with my arms at my sides back to Miata and left the family to their own issues. I found my little girl with her sword in hand and unhappy by the looks of it. She noticed me approach and walked up to me. She wrapped her free arm around my legs and dug her face into my trousers as she sobbed silently to herself.

"Papa was a liar. Miata… hate liars," she cried. I pat her head and sighed once more. "I miss mama papa… I wanna see mama."

I kneeled down and let her wrap her arms around my neck. I caught her sword before it could fall down and let her cry in my shoulder. I haven't felt this level of sorrow and anger mixed into one in a long time. I don't like this feeling but I'm unsure of what to day or do. This feeling is akin to what I lost my own mother but that wound has closed in the years. For Miata it's fresh and it hurts. It hurts not just her though but also me. Seeing and feeling this brought those memories back. The memories of that night and the fire the burned my life and my past to ash. The night I lost it all and was thrust on the path that led me here. Though I don't wish to live in the past. I don't need especially with a little girl. I didn't have help that night for years but I can help this little girl though. One thing did come to mind for right now to help her look past this desire for her dead mother.

"You know Miata, I never got to finish that story from before," I reminded her as I took a seat by the fire. I noticed Ophelia not to far away with her sword stabbed into the ground and leaning against it. She wasn't too closed to the fire and seemed disinterested in us right now. Normally she's always watching us both but now she's turning her head away. I ignored her for the girl sitting in her lap holding me for dear life. "Would you like to know the rest of the story of the Great hunter Miata?"

She snort a bit before nodded her head in my shoulder. "After this and a bit of sword practice we need to bathe you," I brought up. "Mou," she whined and I grinned. She hates baths but likes to be spoiled during. Her mother used to wash her hair but her father from what I've seen almost drowned her before. I could see where a bit of her reservations come from when pertaining to bathing. Something I'll have to fix for later. I scoot us closer to the fire and our wolf trot up to us. "Grab the bowls Arsenal," I told the wolf and she barked before running to the wagon. She came back a moment later with a sack of dishes for us. I pat her head and took the sack. I grabbed a stack with some cook venison on it and pulled it off the stick. Arsenal sat down and awaited her share of the hunt. I handed it to her and she snapped if from my hand.

"Well as the story goes the Dove used words over the violence. A quill instead of a sword. Doing so he slowly but surely used it superior cleverness to counter the Queens savagery. Little did she know that in such a society a Dance of Blood if a battle and a fight to the death but there's nothing specifically saying it had to be fought with physical weaponry. He waited to abide his time to study her society until he made his move."

"Dove fought the queen?" Miata asked and I nodded as I poured some stew for her and cut parts of meat to let drop into the bowl. She took it and started to eat. "Yum," she cheered with that smile back on her lips again.

"Yes but not with a sword but with words. He challenged her to a game of riddles in which the queen couldn't refuse. Once challenged according to their laws she had to accept. Of course the queen was quite intelligent though. Her attacks and raids were planned by her and many fell before her army and tactics. But the Dove was well versed in his art and as a peaceful mediator he spoke of things she could never understand. He defeated her and the queen was stuck at an impasse. She couldn't take a mate weaker than she. She couldn't accept a loss as well at the hands of anyone let alone a man."

"What did queen do?"

"She freed him of course and gave him her permission to leave." I answered simply. "Though she didn't wish to him to. Especially since she had fallen for a man classified as weak in her society. Even more so when she desired to mate with this man."

"Mate," Miata questioned.

"I'll tell you when you're older," I pinched her cheek and earned a groan from her. "During the time of his imprisonment thought the pantheon he was a part of planned with the military to free him. The queen was played and led right into a trap once consumed by a feeling of victory. Her arrogance was her downfall and led to the destruction of her land. The gods turned their backs on her people and by the end of it only one of the Amazons was left alive. The queen herself. To be paraded as a trophy and led to the square to be killed."

"No," Miata shook her head at this.

"The Dove though took matters in his own hands and gave up everything for her. He liberated her from her chains and together they lived away from it all. She was no longer a queen and he gave up his status and estate."

"Because Dove love queen? Like Miata love mama?" She noted and I felt relieved she didn't mention me again.

"Some say yes but others know the truth. He gave his emperor all the knowledge he developed from his time as a prisoner and brought upon the downfall of the Amazons. He got into the cold but frail and inexperienced heart of the queen and in the end her love led to this fatal end. Some say he did this because of guilt. To find redemption for bringing war and genocide upon a people. He believed they would join together but those Amazons were misunderstood and seen as heathens and savages. They were pinned and corralled like them as well. He freed the queen and gave up everything to align with the queen, because he was the cause of her downfall. A secret passed to only one person for the emperor died not long after he left. That is our first Hunter. The child they had together and his name was Orion." I pointed up to the stars in the sky and Miata followed it. "Orion is the only hunter given a place in the heavens. His mark is in the sky and aligned by the stars. That right there is his belt. Used to fasten down his prey and transverse obstacles in some of the most creative of ways. He was a great hunter."

"What happened to Oriian," Miata asked eagerly.

"It's Orion princess and this story… is for another time." I placed my bowl down same with an empty stick were meat was stabbed in the middle of. "Are you still hungry?"

"No papa. Please finish… the story," she begged without missing a word. That means she's serious about this. Sadly, I don't have it in me to continue.

"Later. For now," I stood up to my fee and Miata slid off to her feet with her bowl in hand. I took it in hand and walked to the pale of water I had near the tree. I dropped the bowls and silverware in before facing the girl. "It's time to learn to become a great fighter Miata. Like the queen. She was the best of the Amazon warriors with a sword and a bow. She was strong."

"Was queen stronger than papa?"

I scoffed, "No I defeated her in hand to hand combat," I spoke with pride. I closed my mouth quickly at this, but it was too late. Miata's eyes glistened at anticipation at this. She wants to be stronger than me and I might have given her some more ammo to grow faster. She has to become greater than a legend and seems determined.

"Miata want to learn hand to hand!" I sighed and saw that coming.

"Let's start with swords," I stopped that thought right then and there. "Alright, draw your sword Miata. I know you've practiced swung it a bit already," I noted. The sticks she brought were littered with cuts and slash marks from a sword, so she's been swinging it around like a child while she's been gathering more wood. Miata sunk within herself knowing she's been caught but followed my order anyway. Her gripped the sword and pulled it out of the scabbard a bit at a time. She held it clumsily at first before she got a decent grip on the bandages.

"I'm going to teach you how to swing it first and not cut yourself with it." I walked around her as she it her lip as she attempted to hold it correctly. While there's no right way to hold a sword there certainly is a wrong. From what I'm seeing she's wrong in more ways they one starting with her foot work. I tapped her left foot with the Black Blade which almost crossed the other. "Spread your feet," I said beginning our instruction. If she wanted she's to learn how to wield a sword and be stubborn then I'll see how far she can go before she can't. I have a feeling she'll last as long as I'm will to train her.

"Are you ready Miata?" I asked the girl with my arms crossed. I felt eyes on up both from four humanoid sources but ignored them for my little girl.

"Yes papa! M… I will become stronger than papa." She promised full of determination.

"We'll see." As long as she knows how to defend herself it works out to fulfill that portion of my obligation. What better than with an oversized weapon?

* * *

A/N: With what I have planned for the story there will be some changes from how it was going to go a year or so ago. Let's see how it goes.

Thanks for reading and review or pm with questions. Either way works for me.

My question to the readers that's gotten this far in the story without quitting. What are you most eager to see happen in later chapters?


End file.
